Out of Sorrow Comes Joy
by am4ever
Summary: UPDATED! NOW IT IS FINISHED! Sorry ya'll, I forgot to add everything in! Albus and Minerva Dumbledore have been secretly married for almost 10 years and their joy is about to be multiplied. But will an evil lurking about cause them to fall into the depths
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter walked into his Transfigurations classroom with Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger. The three had been talking excitedly about the latest Quidditch match and Gryffindor's defeat over Slytherin when they noticed the stern look on Professor Minerva McGonagall's face. Talk immediately ceased as the three sat down for their lesson.

"I would hope that everyone did their homework for last night, " Professor McGonagall said. "There are many things to do today and not much time to do them in. I suggest everyone think about their lessons, rather than the latest Quidditch match results." She eyed the "trio" who averted their eyes, so as not to meet her glares. But inside, she was beaming. Gryffindor, her house, had beat Slytherin, sending them to the finals for the Quidditch cup. She was still recollecting the moment, when the thought of a class sitting in front of her snapped her back into reality. She moved to the front of the classroom and with a swish of her wand, an entire black board full of notes appeared.

"Please copy down these notes and then we will begin working on transfiguring your animals into crystal vases." The class began writing furiously, hoping to get more time in order to work on their crystal vase transfiguration. Minerva sat down at her desk and began grading the homework she had assigned from the night before. She looked up and saw that her class was almost finished with the notes. An owl flew in the window and landed on the desk in front of her. She untied the note from its leg and sent it back to where it came from. She took note of the paper and put the letter inside her desk drawer. Her class was staring at her, wondering where the note was from.

"Is everyone finished?" The class nodded and she stood. A wave of dizziness swept over her and she clung to the side of her desk for support. Fortunately, the class didn't notice anything as she picked up her wand and began giving directions.

She only thought no one had noticed, but Hermoine Granger saw everything. She leaned over to Ron, who was busy playing with his wand, trying to make the transfiguration work. Hermoine's vase stood in front of her. She always was successful in transfiguration, gaining the respect of Professor McGonagall.

"Did you notice how Professor McGonagall looked when she stood up?" she whispered. Ron looked at her oddly and then whispered back, "She looked as stern as ever. Why?"

"Very good Miss Granger." Minerva's presence ended Ron and Hermoine's discussion and they both nervously smiled at their teacher. "Mr. Weasley, you aren't following the directions correctly. You must say verTOnem, not verTAnem." She walked away, checking on the rest of the class' progress. Ron rolled his eyes and went back to trying to turn his new owl into a vase.

After class, the trio walked back to Gryffindor Tower to drop off their books before dinner in the Great Hall. "Hermoine, would you just give it up? Nothing is wrong with McGonagall, " said an exasperated Ron. "Really Hermoine, I didn't notice anything either. I'm sure Professor McGonagall is fine," said Harry, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Hermoine looked down. She knew they were probably right, but she couldn't help feeling something was going wrong.

After her last class exited, Minerva pulled out the note the owl had left. She opened it and read:

_Minerva,_

_            I need to speak with you after dinner today. You'd better come to the Hospital Wing at 7. It's utterly important. _

_See you there, _

_Poppy_

Minerva rolled the parchment up and threw it in the fire. She didn't want any students snooping around and finding the note. She leaned against her desk after standing to leave. The dizziness was getting worse. She didn't have the strength to apparate to her room, so she slowly walked from her classroom to her chambers. After setting down her things, she collapsed in to her favorite arm chair. There was a soft knock on her door. She didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. She just wanted sleep but she knew she had to be in the Great Hall for dinner. The knock sounded again and Minerva, rather hastily, said, "Come in!"

"Well, I would think that your husband should get a nicer welcome than that." Minerva smiled. Albus Dumbledore always knew how to make her feel better. He walked over and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "Had I known it was you, I would have been a lot sweeter."

"Of course you would've been. Because you're my Tabby and you love me." Minerva smiled at the childish nickname he gave had given her when they began dating, after the first war with Voldemort.

"Yes, I do love you. But couldn't you, just once, say it without that wretched nickname accompanying it." He sat down next to her and took her hand, kissing the top of it.

"Maybe." He noticed her peaked color and the black circles under her eyes. "Is something wrong my dear?"

She looked into his eyes and saw the deep concern. "I'm fine Albus, just tired. It's been a long day." He caressed her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

"Then after dinner, I believe you and I have a date in my room. The date will include a steaming cup of tea, a long massage, and a husband who cares. Now how does that sound?" His eyes were twinkling as he saw a smile appear on her face.

"It sounds perfect. Thank you." He leaned over and kissed her sweetly, making her melt inside. She had been married to him for almost 10 years but he still had such an intense effect over her.

He helped her up and they made their way to the Great Hall. After dinner was over, all the teachers were conversing. Poppy excused herself, saying she had some things to do in the hospital wing. She caught Minerva's eye as she was walking out. Minerva looked at her watch and saw it was almost 7.

"Are you ready for our date Mrs. Dumbledore?" whispered Albus. Minerva stammered, trying to cover up the fact that she had to go see Poppy. She knew Albus would worry too much and insist on going with her, which was far from what she wanted.

"I promised I would help Poppy with some things in the infirmary. Give me an hour?" She looked at Albus and he smiled.

"Don't take too long my dear. I wouldn't want the tea to get cold." She smiled back at him and excused herself, heading for the infermary. She pulled her robes closer around her, realizing how cold it was in the castle. She reached the hospital wing and took a deep breath. Fear was never something she admitted to, but that was the only thing she was feeling at this very moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore made his way back to his room. He wanted everything to be perfect when his beautiful wife came over for their "date." He knew how hard it was for her to keep their marriage a secret, it was hard for him too. But, in order to keep things safe at Hogwarts for the students, it was nessecary. If Voldermort found out about the relationship, the students and teachers would be in serious danger. Dumbledore, being the most powerful wizard and Minerva, one of the greatest witches of her time, were too strong for Voldermort. He would probably try and take Minerva first, as well as the students, in order to hurt Albus. Albus shook the horrible thoughts from his head and tried to get in a better mood. He wanted everything to be special for Minerva. She had been working so hard and he had noted her exhaustion as of late. He started a roaring fire and sat down with a book, waiting for Minerva to get back.

"Sit down Minerva."

Minerva sat down in a chair across from Poppy's desk. Poppy looked at her quizically.

"How are you feeling today?"

Minerva sighed. "I'm fine. I'm just tired Poppy. I told you that yesterday."

"I don't believe that. Minerva look at me." Minerva looked up slowly, meeting a very upset Poppy.

"Poppy, please...."

"Minerva stop!"

Minerva quickly shut her mouth as Poppy came over and sat beside her friend. "It is high time that you learn to listen to me. You have to start taking care of yourself Minerva. You're tired, dizzy, nauseous, and....well...."

Minerva looked at Poppy quickly. "What Poppy? What else? What did the tests say?"

"Minerva, you're two months pregnant."

Minerva was shocked. She sat back in her seat, unable to speak. Tears flooded her eyes as she thought about what she had just been told. Pregnant...a baby?...a baby! She didn't know what to say until she looked back over at Poppy whose smile said it all.

"Congratulations Minerva!" She threw her arms around her friend and squeezed her gently. Minerva hugged Poppy tightly, excited and afraid about the future. Minerva felt a rush of fear engulf her and she let go of Poppy, grabbing on to her shoulders.

"Is everything alright with the baby?"

Poppy smiled. "Everything is fine. You just have to take better care of yourself. Don't work so hard. And I want you to come see me at least once a week until the morning sickness subsides." Minerva silently agreed. She was worried. Her age couldn't help in this matter and then she thought of Voldemort.

"Poppy! What am I going to do? No one knows that Albus and I are married except for you and the rest of the staff! When the children find out I'm pregnant...what do we tell them? And what about Vol...oh no..." She put her head in her hands and tried to make the throbbing go away. Poppy put her arm around Minerva's shoulders.

"Minerva, dear, everything will be fine. Your robes are enough to hide your pregnancy until you are at least 6 months along. When that time comes, we'll figure out something. I'm sure your husband could help in this sort of situation." Poppy winked at her and a small smile crept on to Minerva's face.

"You think he'll be happy?" Poppy laughed and grabbed Minerva in another hug.

"Of course he will be! But, I'll be on hand just in case he decides to pass out from shock or utter joy!"

Minerva's smile grew as she realized that Albus' dream would finally come true. He would have a child of his own, not just the students of Hogwarts. Poppy gave Minerva some medication to help with the dizziness and nausea. She let her go with a warning to take it easy and not overdo it. Minerva left the hospital wing, stopping at her room to put the pills safely in a locked desk drawer. She locked her office and walked down to Albus' room. She said the password, "Lemon drop," and walked up to the door. She knocked softly and heard him from inside.

"Come in darling."

She opened the door and gasped. The fire was roaring in the fireplace and there were roses in vases everywhere she looked. Albus came over and quietly shut the door behind her before taking her in his arms.

"Relaxed yet?"

She smiled up at him. "I believe I'm getting there." He kissed her lightly and then led her over to the couch.

"I believe that tea and a massage were ordered correct?" She gladly took the tea cup in her hands and thanked him. His hands began to gently knead the knots in her back, causing her to almost fall asleep. A half hour later, he sat beside her on the couch and pulled her close.

"You want to tell me something?"

Her eyes popped open and she almost dropped her tea cup. "Had Poppy already told him?" she wondered. "No, she wouldn't do that."

"Um, why do you ask?"

"Well, you just seem to have a lot on your mind lately. And I figured if you could talk to Poppy about it, then why not me?"

She saw the genuine concern in his face and put down her tea cup. She took his hands and kissed each of them.

"I...I don't know how to tell you this Albus. I didn't really plan it out yet."

"You can tell me anything, Min, you know that."

"I know, I know. It's just...not that easy." She slowly stood up and walked over to the window. He followed her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Is it something bad?"

Minerva quickly turned into his chest and he hugged her tightly.

"No, it's nothing bad. It's actually quite good. But, I don't know if you will be happy about it." Albus let her go and studied her for a moment before responding.

"If it's something good, then why wouldn't I be happy?" Minerva turned back towards the window, trying to hide her fear.

"It will take a lot of hard work and unfortunately, more secrets."

"More secrets? Min, what exactly is going on? Are you in some kind of trouble?" Minerva smiled. Always the protector, that was her Albus.

"No, I'm not in any trouble. Just a different situation than the ones we're used to."

"I hope it's nothing to do with the students. Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Potter are always getting themselves into predicaments. They haven't, have they?" He turned her back around, with a questioning look on his face. Minerva reached up and touched his cheek.

"They're all fine. Everyone is fine." She kissed his cheek and hugged him tight. She didn't want to let him go, didn't want this moment to ever end. Albus was surprised at the force with which she held him. He knew something was wrong; something was different about his little Tabby. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Though he was the wisest and most powerful wizard in the world, when it came to dealing with his wife, he was one of the weaklings it seemed.

"Tabby, please, tell me. Would it help if I promised not to be upset?"

"I guess it would a little. You'd better sit down. This may come as a shock." They walked back over to the couch in front of the fireplace. Minerva took his hands in hers and took a deep breath.

"Well, you know that I have been very tired lately...."

"I always tell you that you've been working too hard. Is that what Poppy told you?"

"Yes but..."

"I knew it! I knew I was right! See, at least someone else is agreeing with me for once. You have to slow down Min! If you don't...."

"Albus! Let me finish!" He shut his mouth and allowed her to continue.

"I did go to Poppy tonight and she did tell me I was working too hard and that I needed to slow down. But, it was for a reason other than my own health, though she feared for that as well. It's for the health of someone else as well that I need to not work so hard." She saw that Albus was not understanding what she was saying.

"But, whose health is in danger if you keep working too hard? Certainly, not your students, and not the other staff, or me....Who could it possibly be?" Minerva sighed. "Sometimes he can be such a dimwit," she thought.

"Albus, dear, we're going to have a baby."

BAM


	3. Chapter 3

Poppy hurried to Professor Dumbledore's room, saying the password breathlessly. She knocked rapidly on the door and Minerva quickly opened it.

"What happened Min?"

She rushed over to where Albus was lying on the floor. Minerva was soon at her side.

"I told him. One second I was holding his hands, the next, he was on the floor. I didn't think you were serious when you said he'd pass out"

"I wasn't!"

Poppy quickly cast a diagnostic spell over Albus, finding nothing wrong with him. He woke up about 5 minutes later. "Minerva?"

"I'm right here darling." She took his hand in hers while Poppy checked to make sure his bones weren't broken from the fall.

"Albus, are you feeling alright? Does it hurt anywhere?" Albus looked and saw Poppy sitting next to Minerva.

"No, I'm fine." He was trying to remember what had happened that put him on the floor. Then, he saw the look of concern on Minerva's face and knew. He sat up quickly.

"Albus, lie back down! I have to make sure you're alright." He didn't listen to Poppy's instructions. He put his arms around Minerva in a hug and looked at Poppy.

"Is it true? Is she pregnant?" Poppy sighed and gave up trying to check him out.

"Yes, it's true. I'm guessing it took you a little by surprise." He let Minerva go and looked her in the eyes. Tears had replaced the usual sternness and he knew she was happy.

"Yes, it did. But, it's something I've been waiting to hear for a long time." His eyes never left Minerva's. "Thank you for coming Poppy but I'm fine."

Poppy smiled. She knew they had a lot to talk about. The love between those two was inspiring. She just hoped she would one day find the same. She kissed them both on the cheek and saw herself out. Minerva looked back at Albus after Poppy left. Their eyes locked and he pulled her closer.

"A baby?"

Minerva smiled. "Yes, a baby."

"It's going to be hard to keep this a secret. You know how excited I am don't you?"

"I know it's what you've always wanted. It won't be too much for you to handle, along with all your other duties, will it?"

He kissed her passionately for a few moments. He hugged her tightly after the kiss ended. "Does that answer your question?" Minerva laughed and looked at him.

"I guess it does. Albus, what about Vol..." He put his fingers to her lips and hushed her.

"You let me worry about that. Come on, I think it's time for you to go to bed."

They both helped each other up. Albus put his arms around Minerva and held her close. "You let me take care of you, alright?"

Minerva smiled. "Maybe, but you know I can't stand too much fussing." Albus smiled back at her.

"Not too much, but you do deserve some. You are carrying my child." He kissed her cheek.

"Alright, if you insist. But, I do need to go back to my room, I'm afraid. Poppy has given me pills to take for the nausea and dizzy spells." His look turned to one of concern and she put her hands on his shoulders. "Calm down, it's nothing serious. It's normal for a pregnant woman."

"Well, alright. But, shouldn't I stay with you?" The twinkle had returned in his eyes.

"If you like, though you'll have to be gone to make sure the students don't suspect anything." He took her hand and slipped it through his arm as they started out the door.

"Now, why would they suspect anything Professor McGonagall?" She grinned at him.

"No reason at all Professor Dumbledore."

The next morning, Minerva awoke, finding Albus gone. She got up and put on her emerald green robes, walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She took her seat next to Albus, and he winked at her. She hid the smile that was growing rather large and waited for Albus to make his announcements. She hit her glass with her fork.

"May I have your attention please?"

The entire Great Hall quieted as Albus stood up to speak.

"Good morning students. As you all know, the annual Halloween Ball is tonight. So, as a special treat for the holiday, afternoon classes will be cancelled for preparations." He sat down as the cheers grew from the four tables of students. He reached under the table and found Minerva's hand. He squeezed it gently, bringing a smile to her face. He let go and clapped his hands twice as food appeared in front of everyone. As everyone started serving themselves, Minerva had a funny feeling. Food wasn't looking so good and the smell, well, that wasn't helping her stomach at all. Albus noticed she wasn't taking much food.

"Something wrong Professor McGonagall?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

"You haven't taken any food."

"I'm not very hungry this morning." She tried to look away but he caught her eye and stared at her.

"Minerva? What is it?"

"Nothing Albus, nothing. I'm fine."

Poppy also noticed that Minerva wasn't eating anything. She knew she had been having bad bouts of morning sickness, but in her condition, she needed to eat so the baby would receive a sufficient amount of nutrition. She hoped Albus would have a solution. He always seemed to.

"You're sure Professor?"

"Yes, Headmaster. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some papers to grade."

She got up and rushed out of the Great Hall, running straight to her room. Dizziness and nausea overcame her as she collapsed on to the bathroom floor. Albus was about to get up and leave but Poppy intervened.

"Let me go check on her Headmaster. I think it would be better, so the students don't suspect anything."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." He watched as she left the room and headed in the direction of his wife's rooms. He just hoped everything was alright. Hermoine also noticed Poppy going out of the Great Hall, only a few moments after Minerva.

"Ron, did you see that?" Ron looked up from his breakfast at Hermoine.

"See what?" He looked in the direction that Hermoine was.

"Madam Pomfrey. She just went out, right after Professor McGonagall went out. I really think something is wrong with Professor McGonagall." Ron rolled his eyes and looked to Harry for support.

"Hermoine," Harry said, "I'm sure she's fine. She and Madam Pomfrey are great friends. They're probably just talking about something."

Hermoine gave up reluctantly but the sinking feeling in her stomach told her she wasn't far from the truth. Poppy knocked on Minerva's door and after gaining no response, entered.

"Minerva? Are you in here?" Poppy rounded the corner to the bedroom and still saw no sign of Minerva. A light illuminated the room and Poppy turned in its direction. She rushed over and found Minerva, sitting down on the bathroom floor. She was leaning against the wall, pale as a sheet.

"Minerva! What happened?" She felt the witch's forehead, finding she had a slight fever.

"The smell of food was not a good one this morning Poppy." She tried to get up, but the dizziness made it very difficult. Poppy helped her up and led her over to the bed.

"Minerva, you need to eat something. Why don't I conjure up some soup for you?"

"No, no I'll be alright. I have classes to teach anyway."

"But Min..."

"Poppy, I'll be alright. Tell Albus that will you? I know he's worried."

"As he very well should be. If you do not slow down, I'll be forced to place you on bed rest." A look of anger crossed Minerva's face, one Poppy had seen many times before. Fortunately, she knew how to stand up to the stern Professor McGonagall. "I mean it. Now, go teach your classes and then I'll make sure you have something edible for lunch."

Minerva didn't want to admit it, but she was grateful for Poppy's concern. They reached her Transfigurations classroom and parted ways. Poppy found Albus in his office, waiting for word on his wife.

"How's Minerva?"

"She's fine, Albus. She just had a bit of a dizzy spell and some morning sickness. It's normal. I'm going to make sure she has soup for lunch. Now, if there's nothing else, I have to alert the kitchen about the change in food."

"Thank you Poppy. I appreciate it." He smiled gratefully at her and she returned it. She put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"She'll be fine."


	4. Chapter 4

_I just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing! I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I just hope you all like the next few chapters! Thanks again!_

The Gryffindor "trio" walked into Transfiguration that afternoon. Hermoine was on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary. Much to her dismay, there was nothing.

"Please take your seats everyone, get out your homework and a spare piece of parchment. It's time for a test." Everyone groaned but they knew it was coming. Professor McGonagall had the test questions on the board.

"Now, when you finish the written portion, I want you to come up here and transfigure your animal into the vase. Get started!" The students all began working on the written portion of the test. Hermoine, of course, finished first and walked up to Professor McGonagall's desk.

"Oh, Miss Granger, alright, you're ready?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." After the first "swish and flick" Hermoine's owl turned into a beautiful crystal vase.

"Very good Miss Granger. I am thoroughly impressed. Not many can do that on the first try."

"Thank you Professor." She handed Minerva her parchment and then instead of returning to her seat, Hermoine stared at Professor McGonagall. Minerva looked over her glasses at the young girl.

"Was there something else Miss Granger?"

"Er...uh...no. Thanks." She walked quickly back to her seat and Minerva went back to her work, though she couldn't help feeling that Hermoine would figure out what was going on. The rest of the class walked up to her desk to transfigure their animals. It took a lot out of Minerva to put them all back to what they were originally, considering how many mistakes were made. She was exhausted by the end of the class. The bell rang and the students waited in their seats for their homework assignment. Minerva didn't even feel like looking at their homework from the night before.

"Class dismissed." The students faces turned to ones of confusion. Hermoine's hand raised high in the air. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Isn't there any homework Professor McGonagall?"

"Not tonight. Now, you all had better hurry up if you want to make Potions on time." Shouting and joyous laughter could be heard as the class exited, having no homework from "ole McGonagall."

"This is bloody amazing! No homework for the first time from McGonagall!" Ron was beaming from ear to ear.

"I don't think it's "bloody amazing" Ron! Can't you see? This is exactly what I've been talking about?" Hermoine was red in the face, trying to contain her temper.

"What?" Ron looked innocent when asking, but he was really asking just to bug Hermoine.

"Professor McGonagall! Something is wrong! She would never not give us homework!" Hermoine went to storm away, but Harry caught her by the arm.

"Ron, I'm afraid I'm beginning to see what Hermoine is saying." Ron looked from Harry to Hermoine and back again. He sighed.

"Does this mean we have to do investigating?" Harry and Hermoine smiled at each other, then at Ron. Ron reluctantly gave up. "Well, alright. But, let's try not to get caught this time. Professor Dumbledore can't save us many more times."

At the Halloween Ball that night, the Great Hall was decorated with pumpkins and bats flew all around. There was dancing for all who wished and the food kept replenishing itself throughout the night. Minerva and Albus watched from the table as the students enjoyed themselves.

"I do believe they are having a good time, don't you, Professor McGonagall?"

Albus winked at Minerva as she replied. "Yes, they seem to be." He reached under the table and caught her hand. They sat like this for awhile, until, suddenly, the lights went out. Screaming filled the air as shouts of _Lumos_ were heard throughout the room. Dumbledore silenced everyone quickly and they all sat down at the tables. The weather had been nice, making it seem as if this was not a natural blackout.

"Everyone will be staying in here until the time comes when we have found out what this blackout means. Teachers, follow me please. Prefects, keep order while we are away and do not open the doors for anyone. Teachers will know the password to get in. Everyone, get some rest." With a wave of his wand, sleeping bags appeared for all the students. The teachers silently followed Dumbledore into the staff room, awaiting their instructions.

"Does anyone know a reason as to why this occured tonight?" None of the teachers had an explanation. "In that case, I would like you all to check your normal classrooms for anything suspicious and Head of Houses, check your towers. Madam Pomfrey, the hospital wing. And Mr. Filch, I would like you to escort Professor Sprout to the gardens to make sure everything is under control. Professor Hagrid, I want you to come with me. We will all meet back in here as soon as you are finished."

The teachers began to disperse and Albus suttly squeezed Minerva's hand as she left the room. Hagrid and Dumbledore left to go and check the forest.

Back in the Great Hall, Hermoine, Ron, and Harry got together. Mostly everyone was asleep so they were given the oppurtunity to plan out their "investigation."

"I say we just ask her if she's feeling alright." Hermoine frowned at Ron.

"And do you think she would actually answer you truthfully?" Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. It's just an idea. What do you think Harry?"

Harry shrugged just the same. "I don't know. Hermoine, this was your idea. What do you want to do?"

"Go to the library."

"Aw, what's the library gonna do Hermoine? Nothing! Nothing in some book is gonna tell you what is wrong with Professor McGonagall right now." Ron knew he was right this time.

"Well, you may not think so, but I do. So, I'll look in the morning, whether you two want to help me or not." She turned over abruptly and forced herself to succumb to sleep. Ron looked at Harry once more and shrugged again.

"Women. You never know what to do with them." The two boys fell asleep soon after. But the darkness grew blacker as evil surrounded Hogwarts, unbeknownst to all its inhabitants.


	5. Chapter 5

Minerva sank into a chair in her room. She had just come back from taking the Gryffindor's back to the tower. Nothing was wrong in the castle and the lights came back on after two hours. She was exhausted and the baby was not making it any easier. There was a knock at the door, but it didn't sound like Albus. She went over and asked who it was.

"It's Harry and Ron. Can we come in, Professor?" Minerva quickly opened the door, fearing that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Harry and Ron both looked as though they had been sleeping.

"It's Neville, Professor McGonagall. He had a really bad nightmare. We think it's got something to do with his parents. He's going nuts!" Minerva frowned at Ron, but knew he was only telling what he had seen.

"Alright, let's go." She put a locking spell on her door and walked quickly towards Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Harry jogged to catch up to her long strides. "He didn't say anything about what his nightmare was about?"

"No, Professor, he just woke up screaming." They hurried though the portrait hole, the fat lady very perturbed at being woken up at such a late hour. Harry and Ron followed Minerva into the boys dormitory and found Seamus and Dean looking scared out of their wits. Neville was curled up in a corner of the floor. His sobs could be heard from the next floor down. Minerva rushed over and bent down next to him. She ignored the stabbing pain in her back. Reaching out, she gently pulled the scared boy into her arms.

To her surprise, Neville didn't push away. Instead, he threw his arms around her and sobbed into her shoulder. She tried to comfort him as much as possible. Looking around, she saw the looks of terror on Neville's four roommates. After almost 15 minutes, Neville's sobs turned to whimpers. Minerva lessened her hold on him and looked him in the eye.

"How about I give you something to help you sleep?"

He nodded and then questioned, "Will you be here when I wake up?"

She smiled and said gently, "Of course. Come now, back to bed." She helped him up and after covering him up, gently spoke a sleeping spell. He fell asleep quickly and without protest. Minerva turned back to the other boys.

"What time does Neville usually wake up?"

Seamus shook himself to stop staring at Neville to answer her. "Around 7 o'clock."

"I'll be here then. Don't be alarmed when I come in."

"Thank you for coming Professor." She smiled sympathetically at Harry. She knew how much he was going through himself.

"Any time Mr. Potter. Now, I suggest you all get back to bed." She closed the door behind and made her way back to her chambers. The pain in her back was almost unbearable. She quickly changed into her nightgown and collapsed into bed. She reached over, wishing Albus was with her. But, she knew he was checking the castle more closely, for any sign of activity throughout the night. She fell asleep, praying the pain would soon go away.

A week after Neville's nightmare, Albus walked into the Great Hall, looking for the young man. He was sitting with Seamus, Dean, Harry, Ron, and Hermoine at the Gryffindor Table. He motioned for Neville to come over and Neville quickly obeyed.

"Neville, I would like to see you in my office after lunch." Neville looked a little frightened but quickly agreed. Albus made his way to the head table and sat down, noting that Minerva was not there. Lunch began and no one else seemed to notice her absense, all except Hermoine.

"Where's Professor McGonagall?" Ron and Harry looked at the Head Table and saw their teacher was missing.

"Maybe she's not eating today." Ron continued with his lunch but Harry noticed the look of fear on Hermoine's face.

"It's alright Hermoine. Maybe she's working on some lesson plans or something." Hermoine gave Harry a weak smile.

"I guess you're right." They finished their meal and were off to Care for Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Ever since he had come back after the reign of Dolores Umbridge, Malfoy and his crew had backed off a bit. They didn't want to cause too much trouble while Dumbledore was still upset over what had happened the previous year. Hagrid dropped a box on the ground in front of the class and all took two steps backwards. The box shook like mad and began moving towards the class until Hagrid put his foot on its top.

"Mornin class. Today we're gonna be working with these little creatures. Now, I need a volunteer. Malfoy, how about you?"

Malfoy backed away.

"What is it?"

Neville hurried up to join the rest of the class.

"Sorry Professor Hagrid. Professor Dumbledore needed to speak to me after lunch."

"Quite alright Nevillle. Professor Dumbledore tol' me you would be a little late. Now where was I?"

"I asked what they were called!" Hagrid frowned at Malfoy's tone but answered cheerfully.

" Well, they're called octatodules."

"And what do they do?"

"They're used mostly for helping capture creatures that are infected with any dangerous diseases. Very useful indeed."

"Can they harm people?"

"Well, that all depends. If a person is nice to them, talks softly and pets their backbone, they'll be nice to ya. If not, they can bite."

"I'm not touching it. Not after what happened with that stupid thing that almost bit my arm off!"

"Buckbeak didn' mean to hurt ya! You just scared him is all."

"No! I'm not doing it and you can't make me! I'll tell my Father about this!"

Hagrid gave up and asked for any other volunteers. Nothing more happened during the class, except that Neville had a difficult time getting rid of his octatodule. It had taken a liking to his arm and wanted to stay there and sleep all day. It wasn't too thrilled when Hagrid tried to wake it up. The trio headed back to Gryffindor Tower, only to be stopped by a crowd gathered outside of the Great Hall.

"What's going on," Ron asked as soon as they reached the group of students.

"I have no idea. There's no special event today is there?" Ron shook his head no to answer Harry's question. Hermoine made her way through the crowd and looked at the sign on the door. She pushed people aside after reading it over thoroughly and found Ron and Harry once more.

"It's a new rule for all students. We have to be in our respective towers by 7 o'clock each night."

"7 o'clock! But that's right after dinner!"

"Well maybe it will give you two some time to do your homework for a change." She turned around and began walking towards the tower, Harry and Ron quickly scurrying to catch up with her.

"Hermoine, why are you in such a mood?" She turned to glare at Ron before answering.

"For your information, Ronald, this just shows that something is wrong. They would never make us stay in the towers at night unless there was some evil lurking about this castle. I'll bet that is the reason Professor McGonagall hasn't been looking well the past few days."

"Hermoine! I thought we went over this! We found nothing in the library about Professor McGonagall! Nothing's wrong with her! Give it up!" Hermoine's bottom lip began to quiver and before she allowed Ron and Harry to see the tears that were about to fall, she rushed through the portrait hole and up to the girls dormitories. Harry looked at Ron with a frown.

"You didn't have to yell at her Ron. She's just worried." Ron sighed.

"Women. So bloody confusing." He stepped through the portrait hole with Harry and they walked to the common room, finding Neville all by himself.

"All right, Neville?" Neville quickly looked up, a frightened look on his face. Ron and Harry sat on the couch next to him.

"Neville, what's wrong?" Neville shrugged.

"It's nothing. I just keep thinking about that nightmare I had."

"What was it about?" Harry jabbed Ron in the side with his elbow, causing Ron to yelp in pain but understand not to ask anymore questions about the dream.

"Er..Neville, do you need us to do anything for you? I mean, we could go get Professor Dumbledore or something...." Ron's voice trailed off as he trid to think of a way to better help his friend. Harry, though still a little upset at Professor Dumbledore, agreed with Ron that he would be the best to help Neville at this time.

"Yea, Professor Dumbledore could help you Neville."

Neville silently shook his head no. "I don't need anyone....but....thanks anyway." Harry and Ron waited another moment, but sensed Neville needed to be by himself.

"Well, we'll see you in Potions in a few minutes then." Neville nodded and the two made their way to the dormitory to get their books. Once out of Neville's hearing, Ron leaned over to Harry.

"I wonder what's going on with him."

"I don't know, but I don't like it one bit."


	6. Chapter 6

At dinner that night, everyone turned silent after hearing Minerva tap the goblet. Albus stood up and began his speech. "I know you all are wondering why there has been a new rule put into place. We all want you to know it is not put up as a restriction, but a precaution. As you know, on Halloween, something turned off all the lights. So, until the time when we determine just what has been in the castle, we would like you all to stick together. No going out alone and please be in your towers directly after dinner each night...no exceptions. Thank you." He sat back down and conversation started again.

"What do you think is in the castle?" Ron asked quizically. Harry thought for a minute before answering.

"I have no idea. I just hope it's not something to do with Voldemort." Ron hushed Harry quickly, looking around to make sure no one had heard.

"We have to be careful Harry. Even thought people know that You-Know-Who is back, they still have trouble hearing about it. They just want to forget what's going on outside of Hogwarts."

"But Ron, we all have to know how to fight it! We have to talk about it!"

"I know, I know Harry. It's just...some people still don't want to." Harry looked where Ron's gaze had turned and saw Neville, sitting by himself, not eating a thing.

"Ron, you know that Neville is still a part of the DA. He just doesn't want to talk about his nightmare."

"Yea, but Harry, he hasn't been working at all in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Last year, after we started the DA, he was the person who worked the hardest. Now, he doesn't even try to learn new spells."

"I'll talk to him at our next meeting Ron."

"Yea, well, maybe we can talk to him, but good luck with Hermoine."

"She hasn't even come down to dinner."

"And I think we're not the only ones who noticed it." He pointed to the Head Table and they saw Minerva and Albus quietly talking, looking in their direction every once in awhile. A few minutes later, Minerva got up and left the Great Hall.

"Uh-oh, I hope she's not going to find Hermoine. That could be bad. She's been acting like a tiger. I know McGonagall's tough and all, but I think she may have met her match with Hermoine."

Harry shrugged and he and Ron followed the rest of the Gryffindor's back to their tower. The common room was crammed with people. Hermoine was nowhere in sight.

"You think we should go find her?" Harry asked, looking around the common room.

"She wouldn't be happy to see me anyway. She's probably up in her room studying." The two gave up and sat down to a game of wizard chess. Somewhere in the castle, a dark figure closed a door, locking it with a spell. Hermoine was curled up, her knees to her chest, in a corner. The figure turned, speaking slowly and quietly.

"Hermoine, I'm glad that I found you."

"Who are you? What do you want with me?"

"That is information you do not need to know. However, you do need to know that I will be watching you and all your little friends, including Harry Potter."

"You leave Harry alone! He hasn't done anything to you!"

"Oh, how little you know! You would do well to keep your mouth shut!"

A sound outside the door caused the figure to pick up a portkey. As he disappeared, the door slammed open after being hit with the force of a powerful spell. Hermoine screamed, afraid of what or who could have possibly broken through such a strong locking spell. She buried her face in her hands, not looking at the figure who rushed over to her.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" After hearing the familiar voice, she looked up slowly.

"Professor McGonagall?"

"Yes, it's only me, Miss Granger. Now, can you stand up?" Hermoine nodded and stood up slowly. Minerva put her arm around Hermoine's shoulders and led her out of the room.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to see you if you're feeling up to it." Hermoine nodded again as Minerva led her to Albus' office. She spoke the password and the gargoyle moved, allowing them to get on the stairs. Minerva opened the door and Albus quickly looked up. Hermoine looked at the Headmaster and noticed the worry lines across his forehead.

"Miss Granger, I am glad to see that you are well. Please, sit down." Hermoine took a seat in front of Albus' desk, but saw the Minerva did not move to do the same.

"If you'll excuse me, Headmaster, I have to check and make sure the rest of the Gryffindor's are in the tower." Albus saw the tired look on Minerva's face, sensing that something was wrong. But, he couldn't let his concern for his wife show, especially with a student in the room.

"Alright Professor McGonagall, I shall bring Miss Granger back to the tower after we've finished our discussion. Thank you." Minerva turned and walked out the door. After the gargoyle moved back into place, she leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. The pain running throughout her body was getting worse. She had to use a lot of power to break the locking spell. She hadn't thought of the consequences and the weakness it would envoke on her. She slowly made her way to Gryffindor Tower. The common room was still full of students, all wanting freedom from the tower.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, could I please see you outside for a moment." Everyone grew silent as they watched Harry and Ron walk out with their Head of House. Minerva leaned against the wall and she stared at the two boys. She figured they knew nothing of what had happened to Hermoine, considering they weren't asking any questions.

"Do you two know where Miss Granger is at this moment?" Both boys looked at each other before Harry spoke.

"We figured she was in her room. She never came down to dinner after Potions."

"Did you check on her?"

"No. Is she alright?"

"I don't know if either of you noticed but I left early from dinner, after seeing that Miss Granger was not at the table. She was not in her room and the teachers have been searching for her for the last two hours."

Ron's face turned white with fear as he asked, "Well, where is she? Have you found her? Is she alright?" Minerva put a hand on Ron's shoulder to calm him down.

"Relax, Mr. Weasley. She's fine. She's speaking with Professor Dumbledore right now. However, I would like to know why she was not with you tonight, as she normally is."

Ron looked down. "She and I got into...well, we had a disagreement. I kind of yelled at her. She wouldn't talk to me after that."

"I see. Well, in the future, I would ask you both to remember that there is something in the castle that is a very real danger to all of you. Please, keep an eye on Miss Granger and make sure you know where she is at all times, alright?"

"Yes, Professor. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Professor Dumbledore will bring her back shortly. Now, I suggest you get back inside." They said the password and were about to go back inside when Ron noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He poked Harry and they both turned around fully before the portrait swung close.

Minerva had gone to the stairs after Ron and Harry said the password, when a wave of dizziness came upon her. She grabbed on to the banister for support. Ron and Harry were abou to go to her, when the portrait closed.

"Hermoine was right. Something's wrong with her." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Maybe it's time to go to the library again."


	7. Chapter 7

Albus saw Hermoine to the Tower and walked her inside and all the way up to outside of her room. All the other Gryffindor lions were in their respective rooms, either sleeping or whispering quietly. Hermoine spoke quietly when addressing the Headmaster.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore." Albus smiled at her sympathetically.

"I will take care of everything Miss Granger. Now, I do suggest that you and Mr. Weasley fix whatever is troubling the two of you." Hermoine's head shot up quickly, her eyes showing confusion. How had Dumbledore known about her fight with Ron?

"I have my ways of knowing such things. I will see you in the morning." Hermoine nodded and turned to go in her room, but instead, she quickly hugged Albus around the middle. Albus was shocked at first, but then gently squeezed the girl.

"Thank you Professor."

"Your welcome Hermoine. Now, get some rest." She waved as she closed the door behind her. Albus quickly made his way out of the Tower and headed for his wife's rooms. He heard no movement and quietly spoke the password. He headed for the bedroom, unsure of how he would find her. She had not seemed well after bringing Hermoine back. The girl had not spoken of what had actually happened, only saying that Minerva had found her before she was hurt. He sighed as he looked at her. She was still in her day clothes, sleeping with one arm draped across her stomach. She had probably stayed up, waiting for him to come talk to her about what Hermoine had said.

As he made his way over to her, he was as quiet as he could possibly be. He didn't want to disturb her sleep. Whatever they needed to talk about could wait until morning. He draped an afgan over her sleeping form and softly kissed her forehead. He had things he needed to do that night, which included contacting the ministry. This attack would not go unnoticed. He looked back at Minerva once more before leaving.

"I will fix this, Minerva. Good will prevail, I promise. I love you darling."

And with that, the door quietly shut, leaving the witch to her dreams.

The next morning, Harry and Ron started down to breakfast. When they reached the common room, they found Hermoine sitting by the fire.

"Hermoine!" Surprised, she looked up, not expecting the hug she received from Harry.

"Are you alright? Professor McGonagall said you weren't in your room last night and that they were searching for you."

"I'm fine Harry, thanks." She looked at Ron, who was staring at something on the floor. "Good morning Ron," she said, rather cooly.

"Hermoine, I'm...er...I'm glad you're alright. And...I'm...well, I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday. You were right. Something is wrong with McGonagall."

"What?" Hermoine's tone changed from cold to one of concern.

"Harry and I spoke with Professor McGonagall last night after she found you."

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"No. But then, when we were coming back up here, we saw her lean on to the banister. She didn't look too good."

"Well, I'm glad you finally see that I was not making things up!" She crossed her arms over her chest and looked into the cold fireplace.

"I know, Hermoine, and I'm sorry. We want to help you research and all." She slowly turned back around to look at Ron and finally, after what seemed like an eternity, sighed.

"It's alright. But, we'd better get to breakfast before they start worrying. We can figure out a course of action there."

The trio walked down to the Great Hall, seeing that they were almost the last to arrive. Hermoine looked up to the Head Table and saw that both Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall seemed relieved to see her, especially since she seemed to be on good terms with Harry and Ron. She nodded at them and they at her. They sat down to eat their breakfast when the questions came pouring out of the two boys mouths.

"So what happened?"

"Where did you go?"

"What did you talk to Dumbledore about?"

"Who found you?"

"Boys, boys, puhlease! Give me time to digest one question at a time. Now, I'm not allowed to discuss what happened but I am allowed to say that Professor McGonagall found me and took me to Professor Dumbledore's office. After we talked about what happened, he brought me back to the tower and I went to sleep. That's it."

"Hermoine! Who took you?"

"I don't know. I never got the chance to find out."

"McGonagall found you?"

"Yes, after almost two hours. Whoever took me didn't speak almost the entire time. We just kept walking and walking for what seemed like hours. Finally, we got to a room I've never seen before. I don't even know what part of the castle it was in. I just remember being pushed into the room and then he started threatening me and Professor McGonagall found us." Harry pondered what Hermoine had just said for a minute, before responding.

"I wonder how she found you."

"Yea, she left during dinner and she told us she went to your room and saw you weren't there. How would she have known where you were taken?" Hermoine shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Professor Dumbledore didn't say anything about it and neither did Professor McGonagall. She left right after she brought me to Dumbledore's office to check on the rest of you in the tower." Ron looked at the Head Table and closely monitored Minerva's actions. She seemed to be tired, and she wasn't eating much.

"Do you think the reason Professor McGonagall knew where you were is in someway related to the fact that she hasn't seemed well lately?" Hermoine's and Harry's jaws dropped. "What?" Ron asked, confused at the way they were looking at him.

"Where did you ever come up with that Ron?"

"Now, don't laugh at me! I was just thinking...."

"Ron, you're brilliant! Oh, I could just kiss you!" Hermoine blushed at the realization of what she just said, but was nowhere near as red as Ron. After he recovered from the shock of what Hermoine has said, Ron cleared his throat and spoke again.

"So, you think I have something?"

"Yes, I...uh, Harry and I do. Let's go to the library after dinner and grab some old newspapers. I'm sure we'll be allowed to take them back to the common room. We can say they're for research. Alright?"

Harry and Ron agreed and then quickly finished their breakfast before heading to Charms class. Minerva got up slowly, still exhausted from the events of the night before. Albus reached over and touched her arm.

"Yes, Headmaster?"

"I would like to discuss what happened last night."

"I have classes all day today, I'm afraid."

"After dinner then?"

"I will need to check to make sure all the students are in Gryffindor Tower, but after that, yes, we will discuss last night." She noticed the twinkle in his eye and smiled at him. He watched her walk out of the Great Hall and worried for both her and the baby's safety. He knew something was wrong, something she wasn't telling him.


	8. Chapter 8

_Again, I want to thank all of you for your kind words of encouragement. I didn't know for sure if anyone would like this story or not. Here's the next chapter for you all and I will try to get one more in before tomorrow morning. Thanks again! I appreciate your feedback!_

After dinner that night, the trio gathered old newspapers from the library and took them to the common room, which was filled to the brim with people. They found a corner where no one was and began leafing through the pages, trying to come up with some answers. Their search would be a long one.

Minerva made her way back to her chambers after checking on her Gryffindor's. They all were in the tower, making her night much easier than the one before. She found that Albus hadn't been in his chambers after dinner so she figured he was in hers. She was wrong again. No one was in her office when she entered and Albus was nowhere to be found. She decided to wait up, but exhaustion overtook her body as she fell into a deep sleep.

Albus managed to get back to his office around 9 o'clock that night, hoping to find Minerva there. He checked all of his chambers and found no sign of her. He walked briskly down to her chambers and found her, curled up in her favorite arm chair, sleeping like a baby. He knew she needed rest but they did need to talk. And, as an excuse, he told himself she couldn't stay in that chair all night so he would have to wake her up.

He walked over to her quietly and gently shook her awake. She looked up at him with tired, weary eyes. He took her hand and sat down across from her.

"I am sorry I had to awaken you my dear, but I feel it is time we talked about what happened last night."

"It is alright Albus. I hadn't meant to fall asleep. I must have drifted off waiting for you to come by." He smiled at her. He knew she would always try her best to wait up for him, no matter how late that may or may not be.

"Well, I must tell you that Miss Granger was in no way harmed last night." Minerva breathed a sigh of relief. "She said that whoever took her only threatened and scared her. He mentioned Harry Potter's name as well." Minerva straightened in her chair, despite the aching pain in her back.

"Why Harry?"

"Miss Granger said that this man told her he would be watching her and her friends, including Harry."

"Does she have any idea who this man was?"

"No, which brings me to my first question for you. Did you see anything, any sign of who it was Minerva?"

"No, by the time I got through the door, he was gone."

"I believe it was a Death Eater. One who has been here before and knows the school fairly well. I know for a fact it was not Lord Voldemort. He would not have come just to threaten a young girl."

Minerva mumbled under her breath, "If that was all he planned to do."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just thinking. So she is going to be alright?"

"Yes, no permanent damage done."

"Good." Silence followed for a few minutes. Albus took in Minerva's appearance; she seemed tense, scared, and exhausted.

"Well, now, I need to know how you found her Minerva." Her eyes darted from a spot on the floor to make contact with his. She couldn't read what was in them, she had never seen it before. It was a mixture of concern and something else.

"I...I just had a feeling I knew where she had been taken. You can say it was my cat-like instincts, but after finding her not in her room, I just started searching everywhere."

"Miss Granger said that she had no clue where she had been taken, that the man dragged her along almost the entire time, looking for a specific, secluded room. She did not even know the whereabouts of the room, even after you found her. Where is this room?"

"It's in a corridor in one of the dungeons."

"How did you find it Minerva?"

"I told you...I searched for a long time, longer than any of the other teachers because I was the first to find her missing." Another moment of silence passed while Albus searched her eyes. He knew she was hiding something, not telling him the truth. She tried to hide a yawn, but Albus was studying her so closely, he noticed every move she made.

"Let's finish this discussion with you tucked in bed. You're exhausted my dear."

"I'm fine." In spite of what she said, he helped her up and led her into the bedroom. She had no strength to manually change clothes so she transfigured her daywear into a nightgown and slipped under the covers. She relaxed on to the pillows, easing the tension and pain in her back. Albus sat down beside her and took her hand before continuing with the questions.

"Well, since I do not know where the room is, nor do any of the other staff, I will just have to trust that you can show us sometime." Minerva nodded, though she had no idea why they would want to see it.

"On to the next order of business, the locking spell. How did you get through it?"

"I used the countercurse of course."

"Miss Granger said she had never seen such a powerful locking spell placed on anything. And she also added that she had never seen such a powerful countercurse. How did you know which one to use?"

"I figured that whoever took her knew what he was doing and used something powerful. I was right." She averted her eyes so that he could not look into them.

"Minerva...is there something else you want to tell me?"

"Of course not, Albus, that is all that happened. After I found her, I brought her to you. End of discussion." Albus racked his brain, trying to come up with some reason as to why she was not telling him everything. He knew there must have been a reason she knew which room it was. Had she known of the room prior to last night? Had she been there before? Had she....wait, that was it! She had been there before!

"Minerva, just one more thing....had you ever been to the room you found Miss Granger in before?" He noticed the change immediately. She stiffened to his touch and took her hand out of his to fix the bedsheets around her.

"Why would that matter anyway?"

"I would just like to know."

"Albus...the room was in a dark corridor. Now, I may have been to the corridor once but I cannot say for sure that it was the same room I have been in before."

"But you have been to the corridor before?"

"If it will stop you from questioning me, then yes, I have been. Are we finished now?" He took note of the annoyance in her voice and decided that he should stop soon. He didn't want to start an arguement with her, for her and the baby's sake. Stress was not good for either of them. He was still going over different questions and thoughts in his mind....when something came to him. Something from long ago that had always haunted him and still did, to this very day.

"I have one more question before I let you go to sleep." Minerva sighed.

"What is it?" He was silent for a moment, making sure he asked the question in the right way.

"Minerva...what happened eleven years ago?" Horror filled eyes looked up at him as he finished. "What exactly happened the night you were kidnapped?"


	9. Chapter 9

"I've got it! Well, at least I've got something." Harry and Hermoine quickly moved to sit beside Ron, who held an old, yellowed newspaper in his hands.

"What is it?" Hermoine was so interested, she was almost sitting in Ron's lap to read the article.

"Calm down, calm down! I'll read it to you. It says..."

_It is reported that an incident occured at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry last night, April 16th. It is also reported that Professor Minerva McGonagall sustained some injury after being held captive for a four hours. No more information is available at this time. _

"That's it?" Harry looked over the newspaper page once more, finding nothing more about what happened.

"Well, how about we look at papers from the same time. It said April 16th. Find something from the next few days." Hermoine began the search, Ron and Harry soon following. Nothing more was reported about the incident. Hermoine's head was in her hands and Ron and Harry both looked at her, worried.

"Hermoine? Are you alright?" Harry got up and sat down next to Hermoine, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I just....I just want to help her. I feel bad because people are always talking about her behind her back. They think she's the meanest teacher around. But, I know she's not. I know there's more to her than just a strict Transfiguration teacher. She was so nice to me last night. I just think she needs our help."

Ron sat on the other side of her. "We will Hermoine, I promise. Harry and I both promise, right Harry?"

"Right." Hermoine smiled at both of them.

"Thank you. Oh my, look at the time." They all noticed how late it had gotten, almost midnight. They said goodnight to each other and walked to their separate dormitories. In another part of the castle, that strict Transfiguration teacher looked at her husband with tears in her eyes.

"Albus....I'm tired. I don't want to talk about that now." She rolled over on her side, not wanting to face any more questions from him. Unfortunately, he was determined to find out what was bothering her.

"Minerva, you know that I cannot leave a question unanswered. Minerva? Please, just answer me." He gently rolled her back over so she was facing him. He wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"What is wrong Minerva? Why don't you want to tell me?"

"It doesn't matter. It never mattered. What matters is that Hermoine is alright. That's all that matters right now. That and finding out who was in this castle last night. Now, can I please go to sleep?"

"No. That is not all that matters. What matters is that you aren't telling me the entire truth." Minerva's eyes darted fire as she looked at him.

"What truth do you want to know Albus?" He stood up in anger.

"I want to know what happened that night! And I want to know why you think you can't trust me!"

"I don't think that Albus! You know that! I know I can trust you! What I want to know is why you're so adamant about knowing every little part of my life!"

"Because you're my wife....and I love you!" Silence followed. A single tear slipped out of the corner of Minerva's eye. Albus turned away. He was angry, but it still saddened him to see her cry.

"Albus, I....I'm sorry." He turned around slowly, meeting her eyes.

"So am I. I just wish you would tell me what happened. Then I could understand why you were so affected by it."

"Albus, really...." She trailed off and leaned back. Albus noticed the change of color in her face. More tears fell down her face as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Albus..."

He hurried over to her side. "What's wrong Min? What is it?"

"I need...Poppy...now." She cringed in pain and doubled over into Albus' arms. He quickly gathered her up, running as fast as his old legs would carry him to the hospital wing.

"Poppy! Poppy, wake up!" He placed Minerva on one of the empty hospital beds and grabbed her hands as an angry, tired Poppy came out of her bedroom.

"What in the name of Merlin....oh no, Min!" She rushed up to the other side of the bed and started casting diagnostic spells over Minerva. Minerva squeezed Albus' hands as another wave of pain overtook her entire body. Poppy quickly began mixing potions, all the while monitoring Minerva's condition. Albus looked at Poppy quickly.

"Will she be alright?" Poppy did not answer but went back to mixing the potions. Albus pushed a strand of hair out of Minerva's face. "It's alright Min, everything's going to be fine. Just stay calm, I'm right here."

"Albus...the baby...." The tears came in sobs as the pain increased.

"It's alright Min, here, drink this. This will help, I promise." Minerva looked at Poppy through tear-filled eyes and obeyed. The potion burned on the way down, but slowly, the pain subsided.

"Albus, let me just check and make sure the baby is alright. You wait over there." He hesitated but obeyed Poppy's wishes. He kissed Minerva's cheek and walked behind the screen, waiting for word on the baby.

Suddenly, the doors to the hospital wing burst opening, revealing Neville Longbottom.

"Professor! Professor!" Albus took Neville by the shoulders to slow him down.

"Calm down, Mr. Longbottom, what is the matter?" Neville took a few moments to regain his breath before answering.

"It happened again. You told me to come to you when I had the dream again, and I did! What does it all mean Professor?" At that very moment, Poppy emerged from behind the screen.

"She's fine Albus and so is the...Mr. Longbottom! I didn't notice you there. Is something the matter?"

"No, I just needed to find Professor Dumbledore. I looked everywhere but I found him here." Albus nodded at Poppy who turned and went back behind the screen.

"I have something to take care of Neville. Are you alright to go back to the tower and wait until tomorrow to talk? I'm afraid that this task may take awhile."

"Ok. But, will everyone be alright since I had the dream?"

"Everyone will be fine, Mr. Longbottom. I'll make sure of it. Go on now, back to bed."

"Thank you Professor. Good night."

"Good night Mr. Longbottom. " He watched as Neville made his way out of the infirmary before heading to Minerva's side. She was sleeping peacefully, with Poppy watching her every movement.

"What happened Poppy?" He sat down and took Minerva's hand in his.

"I'm not sure, Albus. I've never seen anything like it. I just gave her a pain potion which seemed to settle her stomach and keep the baby from harm. I don't know what caused it."

"Stress probably. We were having an arguement."

"No, Albus, it wasn't that. It was something more...almost like an evil of some sort." Albus' eyes turned dark.

"I was afraid of this."

"Albus, no one else knows. I swear, I didn't even tell Xiomara!"

"I know, it's not you Poppy. But, something...or someone knows about the baby. And until I find out who, neither Minerva or the baby is safe." Poppy watched sadly as Albus caressed Minerva's cheek, gently whispering in her ear. How she wished she knew what to do for them.


	10. Chapter 10

A few hours later, Minera woke up with Poppy on one side of her, sleeping quietly and Albus on the other. He was holding on to her hand while looking out the window at the sunrise.

"Albus..." He quickly turned to find her awake.

"Good morning my dear. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. How is the baby?"

"Perfect as can be. I believe it is time we get you into your own bed."

"No, Albus, I have classes to teach today."

"Minerva, I think you should take the day off."

"The children will suspect something."

"Let them. They're always suspecting things anyway."

"But..."

Poppy woke up after hearing voices around her.

"Minerva, let me check you over dear. How are you feeling?"

"Fine, good enough to teach." Poppy's look turned very stern.

"I think not, Professor McGonagall."

"Madam Pomfrey, this is for me to decide, and I decide to teach today." Poppy looked at Albus for help but he could only shrug his shoulders.

"I've tried reasoning with her Poppy. It hasn't worked." Poppy sighed after finding that Minerva and the baby were as good as new.

"Well, try not to overexerte yourself, if not for your sake, then for the baby's." Minerva silently agreed as Albus helped her stand up and steady herself. They thanked Poppy and walked towards Minerva's chambers.

"Albus, about last night..."

"I am sorry Min. I shouldn't have pushed you so hard."

"No, I'm sorry. I know we need to discuss this, but, could we wait a little longer. I'm just too tired to get into it right now." Albus put his arm around her shoulders and brought her to him.

"That is why Poppy and I suggested you not teach today."

"But you know the students will suspect something and then there will be more questions to answer. And I don't feel like dealing with any more of that." Albus sighed and gave in. He knew she was exhausted from last night's ordeal, as well as the event involving Hermoine Granger. He would let her have her way....for now. He left her, making her promise to take it easy, to go and collect Neville while she changed her clothes.

Albus brought Neville to his office a few minutes later, gesturing for the boy to sit down in a seat in front of his desk.

"Now, Mr. Longbottom, explain to me your dream in detail, if you can remember." Neville was silent for a moment, trying to recollect everything that had happened in his dream. He slowly looked into the eyes of the Headmaster. They were full of understanding and concern. He knew he could tell Dumbledore what had happened in the dream.

"Well, I was alseep in the dormitory with Dean, Seamus, Ron, and Harry, just like normal. Then it got very cold and we weren't in the dormitory anymore. We were in a room, a very dark room. I have never seen this room before. We were all in there and it seemed that we couldn't get out. There was a very difficult locking spell put on the door. Then, someone came in. It was...it was Bealltrix. She threw two people inside. I don't know who they were though. She...she killed them. We were all screaming at her, trying to make her stop, but she didn't even seem to notice us. That's when I always wake up." Albus sat back in his chair and went over everything Neville had said. A room, a locking spell too hard to get through...it all was related to the same thing that had happened to Hermoine. And Minerva had known something about it, she just had to have known that Hermoine was in that specific room.

"You haven't spoken of these dreams to anyone else, have you?"

"No sir. You told me not to." Albus nodded.

"Very well, Mr. Longbottom. You can go on to breakfast. I will be along directly." Neville stood up and headed for the door when a thought came to his mind.

"Professor?" Albus looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"Does my dream have anything to do with why Hermoine was kidnapped the other night?" Albus tried to keep his voice strong.

"You let me worry about things like that, Mr. Longbottom." Neville nodded and left the room without another word. Albus sat for a long while in thought. He almost missed breakfast because of it. After he rushed down to the Great Hall, he noticed Minerva not in her seat. By the time breakfast was over, he was worried about Minerva. He walked with the Gryffindors and Slytherins down to her classroom.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Albus turned upon hearing his name.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" She walked up to him and spoke in a rushed whisper.

"Could I speak to you about what happened the other night?" Albus looked around, to make sure no one was listening and bent down to Hermoine's level.

"Have you remembered something else?" Hermoine nodded her head and Albus put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come see me after your Transfiguration class. Tell Professor McGonagall to write you a note. She will understand."

"Thank you Professor." She hurried into the Transfiguration classroom, hoping she wasn't late. She sat down quickly and took out her things. Albus looked in the room as he passed and saw Minerva sitting down at her desk. She was awfully pale. Suddenly, the doors slammed shut, signaling it was time for class to begin. Albus walked down the corridor and took the entrance to the dungeons. He needed to know what had happened down here, not only to Hermoine, but also, to Minerva.


	11. Chapter 11

Albus' search turned up almost nothing. He had been in and out of all the dungeons and still had found nothing to help him sort out this mess. He was walking back up to his office, deep in thought, when he ran right into Harry.

"Harry, I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright, Professor. I was just looking for you." Albus noticed a look of fear in Harry's eyes. He knew that Harry had not been on the best of terms with him since the events of last year, but he had told Harry that he was always available for help.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Can we talk in your office?"

"Yes, of course. Come with me." The two walked towards his office, where they found Hermoine waiting for Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid I have two people to talk to." Harry quickly responded.

"It's ok, Hermoine can come too. I want her to hear this. It has something to do with what happened the other night." Albus agreed and led the two up to his office. He motioned for them to sit in front of his desk and they obeyed.

"Well, Mr. Potter, what do you need to discuss with me?" Harry noticed how closely Dumbledore was watching him and knew he wanted to make up for not explaining the prophecy to him earlier. He decided to tell him everything.

"I've been having strange pains...my scar. It's been hurting the past few days, ever since Neville had his nightmare. When Hermoine was kidnapped, it hurt a lot that night. Then, last night, he was very happy...Voldemort I mean." Hermoine winced at the mention of the name.

"Harry, are you saying that you believe it was Voldemort who kidnapped Miss Granger?" Harry shook his head.

"I don't think so, but I believe he sent someone to do it. I think he's been causing Neville's nightmares as well." Albus thought for a moment and then nodded.

"I will take what you have said into consideration, Harry. I do not think you are far from the truth. It is just we have to piece the puzzle together now. Thank you for coming to me with this information." Harry smiled slightly.

"I'll go now so you can talk to Hermoine. Could I have a note to get into potions?"

"Ah, yes, I'm sure Professor Snape would like to give you detention for being late, wouldn't he?" Hermoine and Harry smiled at each other, both knowing that is exactly what Snape would do. Albus wrote out an excuse and handed the parchment to Harry. Harry left soon after, leaving Hermoine and Albus alone.

"Now, Miss Granger, you wanted to talk about the other night, am I correct?" Hermoine nodded before answering verbally.

"I just wanted to tell you about the voice of the person who kidnapped me." Albus listened carefully to what the young girl was saying. "I remember it was a deep voice, that sounded familiar."

"You believe you know who it was that took you?"

"Yes, I think it was...well, it sounded like Mr. Malfoy." There was silence for a moment.

"You understand, Miss Granger, that these are very serious charges to bring against someone like Lucius Malfoy."

"I know, Professor, but his voice was so familiar. I believe it was him."

"I see. I will take this into consideration and look around for evidence of where Mr. Malfoy was that night. Do you remember anything else, Miss Granger?" Hermoine hesitated, then continued.

"Well, Professor, I was just wondering...how did Professor McGonagall know where I was?" Albus was surprised by her question. He hadn't expected this.

"Miss Granger, I must tell you the truth. I do not know how she found you. It is just a very good thing that she did, is it not?"

"Yes...I just wondered...because I don't know where the room is."

"Not many people do, Miss Granger. I'm sorry I could not be of more help to you. Maybe you should be asking Professor McGonagall these questions."

"I thought of that, but I wasn't sure if she would want to answer." Albus studied Hermoine's face...she seemed to want to tell him something more.

"I see. Well, I think she'll be willing to answer any questions you may have about the other night. Is there anything else Miss Granger?" Hermoine hesitated, wanting to ask him about the newspaper article, but decided against it.

"No, that's all. Thank you Professor." Ablus held up his hand, keeping Hermoine in her chair, wondering why he wanted her to wait. He handed her a piece of parchment.

"That is an excuse for Professor Snape...and this....is a note for you to be excused early from your first afternoon class. Professor McGonagall will be able to speak to you then." He handed her another piece of parchment and she smiled at him.

"Thank you very much Professor." Albus smiled back.

"Any time Miss Granger." Hermoine saw herself out, leaving Albus to new thoughts and theories. Harry's scar hurting, Lucius Malfoy, Hermoine's question about Minerva...things were not piecing together the way Albus needed them to. He needed actual answers...he needed the truth. Unfortunately, the only one who knew that was Minerva, and he was afraid to ask her again, for fear of her safety and the baby's.

After lunch in the Great Hall, Minerva was grateful that her free period had arrived. She sat down at her desk and took out tests to grade. The first years may be cute and innocent, but some of them had no clue about Transfiguration. She shook her head at some of the answers, laughing at others. The pile seemed to grow larger, not smaller, as she finished each test. She had so much work to do and knew that more time off was not in her future. After a half hour of grading, her eyes grew tired and her back ached more than normal. She knew that she needed to slow down. The baby would be in more danger if she didn't. When a knock sounded at the door, she couldn't help but be relieved. She set down her pen and massaged her hand.

"Come in." Minerva was surprised to see Hermoine walk in. She was always in class, no matter what. "Miss Granger, is something wrong?" Hermoine walked up to Minerva's desk and handed her the note from Albus.

"I was talking to Professor Dumbledore earlier and he gave me this. He said that he couldn't answer some of my questions but maybe you could." Minerva looked at the note, noticing Albus' handwriting and sighing.

"Of course, Miss Granger. I'll answer anything to the best of my ability. Please, sit down." Hermoine took a seat in a chair Minerva had transfigured for her. Hermoine was silent for a moment and then looked up into her favorite Professor's eyes. There was something there, some pain that Hermoine didn't know. She only hoped she would be able to figure it out, in order to her Minerva.

"Well, I asked Professor Dumbledore this and he said he didn't know, but you would." She hesitated again.

"Go on, Miss Granger."

"I just wondered how you knew where I was. I never saw the room before." Minerva's first thought was that Albus had put Hermoine up to this. He had been asking her the same thing just last night. But, she knew he wouldn't do that to her. And she also knew of Hermoine's intelligence. She was probably trying to figure things out for herself.

"Miss Granger, I was the first to notice your absence. Being your Head of House, I was worried when I did not see you at dinner in the Great Hall. I went to your room, hoping to find you. When I did not, I alerted the rest of the staff and we began searching. I immediately went to the dungeons and began my search. I had a feeling that was where you had been taken."

"The room was in the dungeons?"

"Yes. I have been to a room similar and began checking all the doors. When I found one that would not open, I heard voices, one being yours. That is when I knew I had found the right room."

"How did you know which countercurse to use, Professor? I've never heard of the spell that was used to lock the door." Minerva waited a minute. She didn't know how to answer this.

"I knew that the curse used to lock the door would be a very strong one. I thought of the strongest locking spell and used the countercurse." Hermoine seemed satisfied. Minerva breathed a sigh of relief when Hermoine moved on to the next question.

"Do you know who it was that took me?" Minerva saw the fear in Hermoine's eyes and decided to do something about it. She transfigured another chair and placed it next to Hermoine's, getting up to sit in it. She cautiously reached over and took the young girl's hand.

"Hermoine, I don't know who it was that took you. But, I do believe it has something to do with Lord Vol...Voldemort. I'm just grateful that you were not injured when I found you. Whoever it was, I do not believe they will be coming back any time soon." Hermoine relaxed. She knew that Professor McGonagall cared about her.

"Thank you, Professor. For finding me." She squeezed Minerva's hand gently and Minerva did the same.

"You're welcome, Hermoine." Hermoine got up and walked to the door, leaving Minerva to her own thoughts. She gently placed a hand on her abdomen, hoping that she would be a good mother. She cared for all her students like they were her own. She just hoped that she and Albus' child would be safe from Voldemort. Nothing was certain anymore...nothing.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermoine, Ron, Harry, and now Neville gathered together in the Gryffindor common room after everyone had gone to sleep.

"I don't understand why I'm here? What do you guys want?" Neville had a confused look on his face, not knowing why he had been included in the "trio's" discussion.

"Neville, we know you've been having nightmares. And we think that they may have something to do with Hermoine's kidnapping." Neville stared at Ron a moment before understanding what Ron had just said.

"Oh! You do too?"

"What do you mean, we do too?" Harry asked.

"See, I thought the same thing. I asked Professor Dumbledore about it and he said he would take care of everything and not to worry." Harry's anger began to boil inside of him. Dumbledore always took care of everything. He never let anyone else know what was going on.

"Well, Neville, since we all think the same thing, we're going to tell you what we think is happening and then you can tell us what you think." Ron had noticed Harry's change in demeanor and decided to take over the conversation.

"Ok. That's fine with me." Hermoine sat up straighter, beginning the explanation to Neville.

"Neville, we do believe that your dreams and my kidnapping have something to do with Vol..Voldemort. Harry and I spoke with Professor Dumbledore, and I did as well with Professor McGonagall. Harry's scar has been hurting, making it seem that Voldemort is gaining more power. Also, Harry knows that he was very happy last night. Professor Dumbledore has been down in the dungeons and he could not find the room that I was in. Professor McGonagall said she had been in a room similar down in the dungeons. She said that the locking spell was very powerful but she knew the countercurse. That's all we know so far. If we find out what your dream was, then maybe it will help us solve some more of this mystery." Neville had listened carefully to everything Hermoine had said. However, he knew he had promised Dumbledore not to tell anyone else about his dreams.

"I...I can't tell you about my dream."

Ron perked up. "Neville, maybe we can help you with your dream. You said you think that it is related to Hermoine's kidnapping. Why is that?"

"Just...just because."

"Neville, we need to know. Obviously, Dumbledore doesn't know anything about what is going on, and if he does, he won't tell us anyway. If we want to do something about this, we need to help each other." Everyone was surprised at Harry's tone of voice, especially when mentioning Dumbledore. They knew how angry he had been with Dumbledore after the last year, but they thought he was getting over that. Obviously, they were wrong.

"Well...I guess it would be alright, but you can't tell anyone about it!" All three agreed and listened to the same explanation of the dream Neville had given Albus earlier. After Neville finished, all three were sure of the fact that Hermoine's kidnapping and Neville's dream, were linked to Harry's pain and Voldemort. They just didn't know how all the pieces fit together.

In another part of the castle, Albus Dumbledore was pacing. Things had been quiet today, almost too quiet for comfort. He looked at the time and knowing that all the children were in their common rooms or asleep, he decided to go to Minerva's chambers. He knocked softly and entered, finding her hovered over a pile of papers at her desk.

"Minerva?" She didn't even hear him enter. She kept grading the papers in front of her. When two hands touched her shoulders, she jumped, placing a hand over her chest. After seeing it was her husband, she calmed a little.

"Albus! You have no right to scare me like that!" He took her hands and helped her up.

"And you, my dear, have no right to cause yourself to become exhausted." He led her away from the desk.

"Albus, really, I need to finish the second years tests and...." He put a finger on her lips to silence her.

"Those tests can wait until tomorrow. You need sleep, Min. You did not have an easy night last night." Minerva reluctantly let him lead her to the couch. She sat down, grateful she had such a caring husband.

"Alright, if it will make you happy. I'll wake up early tomorrow and do them." Albus shook his head.

"Oh no, you will not. You will sleep as long as you have always, if not more, to make up for last night." Minerva cast a stern look at him, but he matched it. She gave in and leaned against him. He put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed her gently.

"Now, tell me truthfully, how are you feeling?" Minerva sighed. He was always the worried one between the two of them.

"I'm fine, Albus. Just a bit tired from last night, I guess."

"As well you should be. I still think you should've taken today off."

"I do not."

"Of course you don't Minerva. You never take a day off." She looked him in the eye.

"And why should I?" He looked back at her with the same intent stare.

"Because you need to take care of yourself...and the baby." Minerva saw the look of concern in his eyes and leaned back against him.

"I know...and don't worry, I won't do anything to endanger the baby." He kissed the side of her head.

"I know you won't. Just keep yourself rested and I'll take care of the everything else."

"Thank you Albus."

"Anything for you Minerva." He tilted her chin upward and their lips met in a sweet, gentle kiss. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and put her arms around him.

"You know what I wish?"

"What?"

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Albus smiled at her wish because it was his as well.

"As do I." They remained silent for a little longer. Albus thought she had fallen asleep but then her soft voice told him different.

"Albus?"

"Yes, Minerva?"

"Why did you send Hermoine to me today?" Albus hadn't expected to talk about this, not tonight anyway.

"She had many questions...questions I did not know how to answer."

"How did you know I would have the answers?"

"They were questions about you, my dear. I only suspected that you would know the answers to questions about yourself." Minerva sat up quickly and looked at him with an icy stare.

"Don't get smart with me, Albus Dumbledore. You thought that Hermoine would be able to get answers out of me! Answers that would benefit your curiosity!"

"Minerva, calm down. That is not why I sent her to you and you know it." Her gaze softened, knowing he was right.

"I'm sorry...it's just...I didn't know what to tell her. There are some things that she should not know."

"What things?"

"There are just some things that teachers do not share with students, Albus."

"Yes, I know. But, I thought we decided that after what happened with Harry last year, it would be better to keep the students more informed about events that take place in the school."

"I know, but...well, it doesn't matter." She got up but he caught her arm before she could get too far.

"Min, is there something you want to talk about?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I know you, Min. I know something's bothering you...it has been for awhile. I think it's time you let someone help you carry around the burden." Minerva's voice suddenly became very soft and her look was distant.

"What burden?" Albus stood up and pulled her close, making her look at him.

"You know what burden I'm talking about. That night eleven years ago, Min, something happened that hurt you. Something that you're afraid to talk about. That is the burden I want to help you with." She knew that Albus was right, that she needed to talk about what had happened. It was just so hard. She knew how hurt he would be because she had kept something like this from him. But, at that time, they weren't together so it really shouldn't have seemed important to him. She knew she was just fooling herself. Albus had always been her best friend and had always cared about her. He would have wanted to know what had happened that night. She looked into his blue eyes, and knew it was time he knew the truth.

"Albus...I want to tell you. It's just...I don't know how you're going to react." He kissed her forehead.

"I will be the most understanding husband you have ever known."

"You are the only husband I have ever had, Albus."

"Makes it even easier then, doesn't it?" She laughed at his odd sense of humor. "Go and get into bed and I will make you some tea. Then, you can tell me everything. If we're going to be talking about a serious situation, the least I can do is make sure you and the baby are comfortable." She kissed him lightly.

"Thank you. I'll be only a minute." Albus watched her walk into the room and sat down. He conjured up two cups of tea and waited for her to change. He knew that her defenses were down. He just hoped that whatever she would say would not be so bad that it would hurt their marriage. That was something he would never be able to stand.


	13. Chapter 13

The trio, along with Neville, stayed up late into the night, talking about the situation they found themselves in. They were all growing tired, but none wanted to go to sleep until they found a solution to the puzzle. Harry had an idea.

"Alright, we all know that something happened down in the dungeons. Now, we just have to find the room. Maybe it will give us some clue as to what is going on here."

"But Harry, Professor Dumbledore said we can't go out after dinner. How are we going to get to the dungeons without anyone noticing us?" Neville's look was one of fright. He knew that the three friends sitting in front of him were known for their crazy antics and daring expeditions. Harry, Ron, and Hemoine all looked at each other with grins on their faces.

"Neville, I think it's time we taught you some things." Harry and Hermoine laughed at Ron's daring smirk. Neville only seemed to gain fear at his friends thoughts.

Minerva had just settled into bed when Albus walked in, carrying two cups of tea.

"Comfortable?"

"Very much so, thank you," she said as he handed her a cup of tea. He sat down facing her and slowly sipped his tea. She did the same for a few silent moments. Finally, she spoke, in almost a whisper.

"What do you want to know, Albus?" He looked at her with care in his eyes.

"I want to know what happened that night and I want to know why you were so hurt by it." She took in a deep breath. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Well....I guess the memories came back when Hermoine was taken. Something didn't seem right. After you told me of Neville's nightmare, I knew something bad was bound to happen. When I found Hermoine not in her room, I knew she had been taken to the dungeons...to the same room I had been taken when I was kidnapped." She paused a moment to collect her thoughts. Albus reached over and gently squeezed her hand.

"I went straight to the blocked off corridor. The room to the left, that's how you get past the barrier. In the fireplace, there are specific blocks that you must tap with your wand in order to gain access to that dungeon."

"How did you know that?"

"When I was taken, I watched and listened to everything. I wanted to make sure I knew how to get out. I tapped the bricks and ran straight for the room, the fourth room on the right. I knew which locking spell would be used because it was what had been used when I was taken. After the incident with me, I made sure to learn the countercurse in case I ever encountered the spell again. That is how I got Hermoine out." Albus took all of this in for a moment.

"No one was in there when you arrived?"

"I heard voices when I first got to the door but after performing the countercurse, I found no one but Hermoine."

"My dear, why were you so against telling me it was the same room you had been taken to?"

"Because...well, because it brought back so many memories Albus. Ones that I did not want to remember." She looked down into her tea cup and Albus again squeezed her hand.

"What memories, Tabby? What happened to you that night? Who took you?"

"I...I don't know if I can do this, Albus."

"Yes you can. I've known you to do many other tasks that were far more difficult than this. Come now, tell this old man what's troubling you." She looked up again and smiled. He always knew how to lighten the mood some.

"When I was taken, you'll remember it was the day after the Halloween feast." Albus nodded and she continued. "I was walking back to my chambers after my last class and was headed off by a dark figure. I did not see his face. His hood covered it. He grabbed me and started running. I tried to turn into a cat, but something prevented it. Some type of evil I had never experienced before. We went into the dungeons and through the corridor, to the fourth room. When we entered, I took note of the locking spell that was used. I had never heard it used before. When I was let go, not only was I with one cloaked figure, but two." She paused again, on the verge of tears. Albus cupped her cheek with one hand.

"I'm right here." She put her hand on top of his.

"Thank you." He let his hand down and she did the same. "I...I didn't know who either of them were. I still don't know who the one who took me was. He left after being told what to do by the one in the room. They chained me to the wall and tried to get information out of me...about you. They wanted to know where Harry was, where you had taken him. I wouldn't say anything.  They performed many curses, many harmful curses. The one in the room then ordered the man who took me to leave. After doing so, the man left took down his hood. It was...Albus, I can't..."

"Yes, you can Minerva. Who was it? Who had you in that room?" Minerva took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"It was Lucius Malfoy."


	14. Chapter 14

_My apologies for the short length of this chapter but I believe it will help you to realize why the memories haunt Minerva so much. Thank you, again, for all the reviews. You are the people who make writers like me keep going! Thanks again!_

Anger flooded Albus' eyes.

"Lucius Malfoy?" Minerva looked away so she wouldn't have to face him.

"Yes."

"What did he do to you?" When Minerva didn't answer, he grabbed her by the shoulders. "What did he do Minerva! Tell me now!" All the pain, anger, and frustration that Minerva had been hiding for eleven years came to a boiling point. When Albus grabbed her shoulders, memories of the horrid experience came flooding back. She pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" She tried to back away from him but he was too quick for her. He pulled her close again and demanded to know what had happened.

"What happened Minerva?!? What did he do to you? What did Lucius Malfoy do?!! I need to know now!"

"He raped me! Now let me go!" Albus, out of shock, let go of her shoulders and she fell into the pillows, sobbing out all the pain and anguish. Albus sat watching her, still in shock over what she had just said.

In another part of the castle, Neville had finally agreed to go along with the trio's plan.

"Ok, but you're sure we won't get caught."

"Not if you follow the plan Neville. We've done this a lot of times and it's always for the best!" Hermoine frowned at Ron's statement but had to agree.

"It will be fine Neville. I promise. I won't let Harry and Ron get you in trouble."

"Harry and me? What about you Miss Hermoine?"

"I don't get in trouble."

"Oh yeah right!"

"Alright Hermoine, Ron, calm down. You two better start getting along or your fighting is going to get us caught." The two nodded, still glaring at one another. "Good, now, we put the plan into action tomorrow morning. I think we'd better get to sleep if we want to be rested for tomorrow night. Remember, take in everything you can during the day and remember it all. We'll meet here after dinner and then go to the dungeons."

"Harry, what about McGonagall? She comes to check right after dinner."

"I'll take care of that!" The trio looked at Neville in astonishment. He had only agreed to come along, not help with anything.

"Neville, how can you take care of McGonagall? She notices everything!" Ron was worried that Neville wouldn't be able to do the job.

"I have an idea. Just let me do it. Please, trust me." Harry knew that Neville wanted to help, in order to stop his nightmares.

"Alright Neville. You can do it. But, if I may ask, how?"

"It's easy. I'll just tell her I lost Trevor again. She always helps me look for him. I'll tell her I think he is somewhere in the Great Hall. That way, while we're looking for him, you three can go into the dungeons."

"But how will you get down there?"

"Well, McGonagall always gives up after about an hour. Someone just come wait for me at the entrance to the dungeons. I'll head back to Gryffindor Tower alone, telling her that I will be fine going back without her. Then I'll meet you." Harry looked at Ron and Hermoine. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"It's better than anything I can think of. Let's do it!" All four agreed on Nevill's newly formed plan and decided to head to bed.

In the room to the left of the blocked corridor, a hooded figure moved quickly into the fireplace. With its wand, it tapped on the blocks, the blocks that formed a V. A doorway formed and the figure stepped into the next room. It moved quickly out of the room and into the corridor, past the barrier, towards the fourth room on the right. The door was gone because the impact that hit it when Minerva performed the countercurse caused it to crumble to pieces. The figure stepped through the doorway and looked around the room. Anger ran through its body as it turned and fixed the door.

"I will get you for this, Minerva. I swear I will." On the old chalkboard, the figure left a note. With his wand out, he wrote in the air which transferred itself to the board.

_If you do not come back to me, Minerva McGonagall, then I will kill him while he sleeps. You must make the choice. _

The figure exited out the other end of the dungeon and headed back to its cave for a bit of rest. Harry woke with a start. His scar was burning like mad.

"Ron!" But Ron had already been awakened by Neville's screams. He was again having the nightmare and Dean, Seamus, and Ron were unsuccessfully trying to wake him. Ron heard Harry's voice and left Seamus and Dean to Neville.

"What is it Harry?"

"My scar, Ron, it's burning bad." Ron's eyes widened.

"And Neville's nightmare...."

"I think we should go get McGonagall."

"Right. Are you alright to go along?"

"Yea...I'm fine. Let's go."

They told Dean and Seamus of their plans and headed quickly towards Professor McGonagall's chambers. They never would have expected what they were about the find.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry and Ron hurried down the Tower to Professor McGonagall's chambers.

"What is going on, Harry?"

"I don't know. I wish I did. Hopefully, Professor McGonagall will know."

"Yea, let's hope she's awake. She's gonna be mad as a hornet."

"Don't remind me!" They reached Minerva's chambers and knocked loudly. To their surprise, Dumbledore answered the door.

"Professor...Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?" The boys noticed the tired look on Albus' face and the twinkle that not longer existed in his eyes.

"We were looking for Professor McGonagall. We were hoping she could help us."

"Professor McGonagall...I'm afraid she is not feeling well right now. That is why I am here. Maybe I can be of some help?"

"Well, Professor, Harry's scar started hurting right after Neville woke us all up because he's having another nightmare. We can't get him to calm down." Albus quickly looked at Harry.

"Your scar hurts?" Harry nodded his head.

"Wait here one moment." Albus went back into Minerva's bedroom, leaving Harry and Ron to wonder what was wrong with Professor McGonagall. Albus quickly looked in on her and found her still asleep. She had been completely exhausted after sobbing for an hour and had fallen into a restless sleep. He shut the door quietly and then went back to Harry and Ron.

"Show the way." They led him up to Gryffindor Tower, where they found Neville cowering under his covers, Dean and Seamus trying to talk to him.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Dean exclaimed. He hadn't expected the Headmaster to come.

"What is the problem here?"

"Neville won't come out. He doesn't want to talk about this nightmare."

"And he does not have to. I suggest all of you go back to bed. Harry, I'd like you to come with Neville and myself to the hospital wing." Harry silently agreed, hoping that Dumbledore may give up some information about what had been going on in the castle. Dumbledore spoke quiet, comforting words to Neville. The boy made his way from under the covers a few moments later and wiped his eyes of tears. He followed Dumbledore and Harry out of the Tower and down to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey was not happy to be awake, but after seeing the serious look on Albus' face, she did not ask questions. After giving Neville a sleeping potion and checking Harry for any other pain or bruises, she retired to her private chambers. Neville quickly fell into a dreamless sleep, leaving Harry and Albus alone.

"Harry, I want to know exactly what happened when your scar began hurting."

"I don't know, Professor. All I know is that it woke me up. I called for Ron and he said that Neville was having a nightmare."

"Has your scar hurt any other time then the night Hermoine was taken?"

"Not until tonight."

"Alright, Harry, I want you to stay here tonight. Just to make sure that Madam Pomfrey can keep an eye on you. I will be back periodically to check on your condition. If your scar hurts again, I need you to wake Madam Pomfrey and tell her to find me right away. I shall be searching the castle for some answers right now. You try and rest." He patted Harry on the shoulder and walked away. Harry laid down on the hospital bed and wondered at what had just happened. It seemed that even Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard of his time, had no idea what was going on within Hogwarts. Harry knew that they needed to find out for themselves. It was time to put the plan into action.

The next morning, Minerva woke to find herself alone and still exhausted from the night before. She sat up, putting a hand to her head. The throbbing was making her dizzy. She sat a minute before standing up and looking out the window. Dark clouds had filled the air. There was an evil lurking around Hogwarts, one that Minerva knew all too well. She got ready for the day, thankful that the morning sickness seemed to be gone for the time being. She headed for the Great Hall but never made it. From behind, she was pulled into a corner, a hand covering her mouth to stop her from screaming. She kicked with all her might to get away, but something was different. This person was not struggling to take her anywhere.

"Minerva, it's me. Calm down." She knew the voice right away and stopped kicking. She turned around and saw her husband standing in front of her. "I am sorry, my dear, but I needed to talk to you right away. Let's go to my chambers." She agreed, still not knowing how he felt about her, now that he knew her secret. She walked next to him, nodding to the students that were walking towards the Great Hall. Once sitting in his chambers, Albus took her hands.

"Something is very wrong in the castle. There is an evil lurking in the dungeons. Min, I hate to ask you this...especially after the scare with the baby..." Minerva noticed the look of concern in his eyes. She squeezed his hands gently.

"What is it?" He looked at her and knew that she would do anything for him because she loved him that much. He hated to ask her to do this. He knew how hard it would be for her...to go back to the memories once more. But, it was nessecary.

"I...I need you to take me to the dungeons tonight....to the room." Minerva was silent for a moment. Her eyes were glazed with tears. When she didn't respond, he was afraid she would blow any second. He began to explain but she put her hand up to stop him.

"When?" Albus was taken by surprise.

"Er...tonight if possible. After the Gryffindor's are in their tower." She hesitated, not knowing if she wanted to go through the pain of memories again. But, she knew that Albus would not have asked if he did not have a good reason.

"Alright. I'll take you there." A small smile crept on to Albus' face. Minerva also allowed her lips to turn upward.

"Thank you. This is very important." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. As he prepared to leave for the Great Hall, Minerva pulled him back down on the couch.

"Albus...are you...do you hate me now?" Albus' eyes softened and he sat back down, pulling her close.

"I could never hate you, Tabby. I love you too much. What happened to you was not your fault. It will never be your fault. I'm just sorry that you could not tell me about it earlier. It pains me to see you in such a state." He kissed the side of her forehead. "I love you, Minerva, and nothing, not even..Lucius Malfoy...could ever change that." She relaxed slightly in his arms.

"I love you too, Albus. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before all this happened."

"It's not your fault. I understand how hard it was for you to deal with. Just know that I am here to help you carry that burden, alright?" She nodded and looked up at him.

"We should go. The children will want to know where we are." He agreed but did not leave before kissing her gently. She took his hand as he helped her up. By the time they reached the hallway, they were separated, walking side by side. They were Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. No one knew of their relationship behind closed doors. And that was the way it would remain until Voldemort was silenced for the last time.

In the Great Hall, Hermoine and Ron sat waiting for Harry and Neville. Ron had explained the night's events to Hermoine, leaving both worried for their friends safety. The two boys walked in together, both looking tired and weary. They sat next to Hermoine and Ron and no one said a word for a few moments. Finally, Ron spoke up.

"All right, Harry?" Harry nodded.

"Neville?" Neville mimicked Harry and then conversation began.

"What happened after you left the room? Professor Dumbledore didn't come back."

"We went to the hospital wing. Professor Dumbledore asked me what happened before my scar began hurting and I told him nothing because it woke me up this time. And Madam Pomfrey gave Neville a sleeping potion. Dumbledore did say that he was going to check the castle."

"Do you think he checked the dungeons?" Harry smiled sympathetically at Hermoine. He knew that she was still having trouble talking about what had happened to her.

"I don't know, Hermoine. He didn't say. He just said he had to check the castle and that he would check in on us every so often." Ron rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

"Well, no matter what happened last night, we still have to put the plan into action today. Everyone ready?" All four agreed. The plan would be put into action that night, at exactly the same time Minerva and Albus were to be investigating the dungeons. Neither party knew of the others plans...yet.


	16. Chapter 16

After dinner that evening, Minerva led the Gryffindor's to the Tower. She counted to make sure that everyone was inside the common room and then prepared to leave. She had to meet up with Albus at the entrance to the dungeons. She didn't know what he was looking for, but she knew that it would probably take awhile to find it. Just as she was about to leave, Neville ran up to her.

"What is it, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Professor, I've lost Trevor again. I can't find him anywhere! I think I might have left him in the Great Hall." Minerva sighed. Neville always lost Trevor.

"Mr. Longbottom, I really do not have any time tonight to look for your frog. However, I will send out Sir Nicholas to scout around the Great Hall. Until he comes back, I ask that you stay here. The castle is not safe for you to be roaming around at night alone."

"But..."

"I shall inform Sir Nicholas of the plan and have him report back to you as soon as he finds your frog. Goodnight, Mr. Longbottom." She exited through the portrait hole, leaving Neville in complete shock. When the trio saw that Professor McGonagall had left without Neville, they rushed over, wondering what had gone wrong.

"Neville, what happened? Why aren't you with her?" Hermoine touched him on the arm and he shook out of a daze.

"She just said she was going to have Sir Nicholas look for it. She said she didn't have any time tonight and that it wasn't safe for me to look around in the castle alone. I tried...really I did."

"It's alright, Neville. Now you can come with us right away." Harry patted Neville on the back and all four agreed to start for the dungeons. Gripping the invisibility cloak, Harry led the four out of the room. Once outside the portrait hole, the four figures became invisible, all packed closely together to make sure the cloak covered each of them. They hurried towards the dungeons, only stopping when they heard someone coming. They reached the entrance to the dungeon and shook off the invisibility cloak. Ron studied the door closely.

"I think someone's already been here." Neville and Hermoine tensed. Neville, afraid it was Bellatrix and Hermoine, afraid of the one who had taken her, the one she thought was Malfoy.

"Well, we don't have time to waste. Let's go. Maybe we can catch the person who took Hermoine. Let's go." Harry led the way once again, quietly saying "Lumos" to help light the way through the dungeons. They quickly entered one dungeon, finding nothing. After stepping in front of the next opening to a different dungeon, Hermoine stopped abruptly.

"This is it."

"What?" Ron was confused. This dungeon was blocked off. "Hermoine, this can't be it. The dungeon has been blocked for ages. It has to be one that is open."

"I know this is it Ron! Come on!" She quickened her pace and started down the dungeon corridor. It felt strangely familiar to her, a familiarity she wished she had never experienced. She stopped outside of the last door and was about to go inside. The three boys were anxiously waiting behind her. She did not enter. Instead, she put her ear to the door and motioned for the boys to do the same. They heard voices inside, two very familiar voices.

"Minerva, are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's just get it over with." Ron looked at the other three and whispered, "Isn't that Dumbledore and McGonagall?" The other three confirmed his suspiscions and they went back to listening. Out of silence, a single croak was heard. A very loud croak, from Trevor. Neville seemed to shrink into his robes.

"I forgot to leave him in my room!" he whispered. The door swung open, revealing Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall, both looking very upset.

"What do you four think you're doing in the dungeons at this hour of the night? You are to be in Gryffindor Tower." All four looked at each other, not knowing what to say to the Headmaster.

"We...we wanted to see the room where I was taken, Professor Dumbledore. I'm sorry. I believed it was in this dungeon." Hermoine looked down, knowing she was in deep trouble. Instead of getting shouted at by McGonagall, the two professors seemed to be relieved in some way. They both stepped out of the room, Minerva closing the door behind them.

"Let's go to my office, all of you. Professor McGonagall, I suggest you tell Sir Nicholas to stop his search. It seems Mr. Longbottom has Trevor now." Minerva nodded and walked ahead of them out of the dungeons. She found Sir Nicholas and told him to stop searching and then headed for Albus' office. She let herself in, finding the four children sitting in front of Albus' desk, all looking very scared.

"Now, you believe that is the dungeon you were taken to Miss Granger?" Hermoine nodded. "Why do you think that?"

"It seemed very familiar. I wanted to find some clue as to who had taken me."

"So you engaged the help of Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Longbottom?" Hermoine looked down once again.

"Yes, sir. I...I thought they would be able to help." Albus nodded at her answer, but his eyes were on Minerva who was sitting in an armchair she had conjured up. She seemed to be exhausted and her pale color made him worry. He knew that he had to focus on the situation.

"I see. Now, you three, what were you planning on helping Miss Granger with?" Harry looked at his two friends. Neville was white with fear and Ron was very red in the face. He decided he should be the one to speak.

"Professor, we will tell you the truth and we only ask that you do the same." Minerva sat up straighter in her chair and looked at Albus quickly. He caught her eyes and noticed the look of fear in them.

"Well...I guess that is only fair. Go on, Mr. Potter."

"Ever since the night Hermoine was kidnapped, we have all been worried about her safety. We wanted to help her. When my scar hurt last night, Neville had another nightmare. It seems to us that they are related in some way. Neville told us about the nightmare." Albus looked over his spectacles at Neville. Neville sunk lower in his chair, knowing that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone. "We think that the room in Neville's dream is the same room Hermoine was taken to. We went looking for the room in order to gain some answers." There was silence for a few moments before anyone spoke.

"Alright. I also believe that there is a relation between Neville's dream, your scar hurting, and Hermoine's kidnapping. However, I do not know what the relation is. Professor McGonagall and I were going to the room tonight in order to find out some answers as well." Albus looked over at Minerva and she had her head in her hands. She knew he was going too far, that telling the children abou the room would lead to more questions, questions she did not want to answer.

"How did you know where the room was?" It was Hermoine who asked this time. "The corridor was blocked. We didn't know how to get through. Professor McGonagall said that she found the room after hearing voices. But how did she do that? I don't think the room we found you in tonight was the room that I was taken to."

"Miss Granger, the room Professor McGonagall and I were in tonight was not the room you were taken to. That room led through a wall, in order to get through the corridor. After getting past the blockade, the room you were taken to is able to be found." Hermoine seemed satisfied with this answer, but Harry wasn't.   
  
"But Professor, how did you know to go through a wall?" Dumbledore paused a moment, not knowing whether or not to tell the children what he knew.

"Mr. Potter, I am afraid that I did not know how to get through the wall. Professor McGonagall knew how." Before Minerva was able to shoot Albus a glare, Hermoine asked a very unexpected question.

"Oh, Professor McGonagall, is that where you were taken eleven years ago? When you were hurt?" The shock was evident on Minerva's face. Hermoine knew that she had said too much, as did the rest of the students. Albus cleared his throat.

"May I ask how you learned of that incident?" Ron spoke up, in defense of Hermoine.

"Professor, we were researching for some of our classes in the library. We were looking through the old newspapers and came across the article about Professor McGonagall being taken captive. We didn't mean any offense, Professor." Albus nodded.

"I believe that is enough for tonight. Any other questions?" The four Gryffindors, even Harry, knew better than to ask any more questions, especially after seeing the unusual look on McGonagall's face. After seeing that the children made no attempt to ask anything else, Albus stood up.

"Then, I believe it is time for you to get back to Gryffindor Tower. Professor McGonagall, would you mind taking them?" She stood up slowly, gaining her balance. The exhausion was catching up with her and the shock she had just experienced was not helping her condition any.

"Follow me." The four said goodnight to Professor Dumbledore and followed McGongall out of his office. She walked slowly, trying to focus on getting to Gryffindor Tower without collapsing. Hermoine watched her closely, noticing her pale color and slow steps. She elbowed Ron in the side.

"Ow, what was that for?" Minerva didn't look back so Hermoine pointed at her. Ron looked at Minerva and saw that Hermoine was right all along. Something was wrong with her. She led them to Gryffindor Tower and said goodnight as they all stepped through the portrait hole. She reached her chambers and sank on to the couch. Only then did she let the tears fall.


	17. Chapter 17

It was the Christmas holiday at Hogwarts, most of the students having left that morning for home. The castle was decorated with beautiful trees, ornaments, and mistletoe. Things had been quiet since that night almost a month before. Albus hadn't the heart to ask Minerva to go down to the dungeons since then. He knew that she had been in an emotional turmoil ever since the children had found out about her kidnapping eleven years earlier. He knew they needed to go down soon, considering the trio, along with Neville were all staying at the castle over the Christmas holiday. The other Weasley children were also staying on, as well as some first and second years from the other three houses.

The afternoon of Christmas Eve, the trio and Neville walked back to Gryffindor Tower, all lost in their own thoughts. They had been trying to come up with a solution to what had happened in the dungeons. They knew for a fact that the room Hermoine had been taken to was the room their Professor had also been held captive in. What they didn't know was why.

"It all makes sense so far. Professor McGonagall came and got me out of the room because she was the only one who knew where it was. So she is the only one who knows how to get through the wall. That is why Professor Dumbledore had her with him that night in the dungeons. What we don't know is what happened to her in there, besides the fact that she was injured. And how to get through that stupid fireplace!" Hermoine put her head in her hands once they were sitting on the couchs in the common room. Ron hesitated and then tentatively put an arm around Hermoine's shoulders. Instead of backing away, she leaned into his embrace and sighed. "I wish we knew what Professor McGonagall knows. It would make all this so much easier."

"Well, we're here by ourselves now, aren't we? No classes, teachers shopping in Hogsmeade. We can investigate a lot more without them looking over our shoulders all the time." The trios jaws dropped after hearing Neville's suggestion.

"Neville...are you saying that you want to break school rules?" Ron's face turned from one of shock to one of pride. "We have taught you well!" The four started planning for another trip down to the dungeons.

In Albus' office, he was going over and over the events of the past few months in his mind. Halloween night when the lights went out, Neville had his first nightmare. Hermoine's kidnapping triggered Harry's pain. Then, another night, both had occurred but he had found nothing in the dungeons. The room Hermoine was taken to was the same room Minerva had been raped in. Things were not adding up the way he was used to. He needed more answers and more time. The knock at the door made him forget his thoughts and focus on being Headmaster.

"Come in." He was surprised to see Poppy walk in.

"Poppy, is everything alright?" Poppy sat down with a huff.

"Albus, we need to talk." Albus knew this meant he was in trouble.

"Alright, what is wrong?"

"Your wife."

"I see. What about Minerva?"

"Albus, this is too much on her. The children finding out about what happened eleven years ago, well, I didn't even know until a few years back. I still don't know all of what happened, she won't tell me. But, I do know that it had a major effect on her and she hasn't been herself since that night you found the students in the dungeons. Albus, I'm worried about her."  Albus stood up and walked over to Fawkes. He stroked the phoenix gently and then looked back at Poppy.

"I know. This all has been very hard for her to deal with. But, we need to know what is going on in the castle. Poppy, it's something very evil. I'm afraid...I'm afraid it is Voldemort." Poppy flinched at his casual use of the name.

"Well, no matter what it is, we need to watch out for Min. I don't want that baby coming too early. We've already had one scare, Albus." He nodded.

"I know. Believe me, it worries me every day that something is going to happen to Minerva or the baby. I just...wish I could figure all this out so she wouldn't be under so much stress." Poppy stood up and squeezed his shoulder gently.

"It's alright, Albus. We'll take care of her...both of us."

Dinner that night was quiet and small. All the teachers were around but the student population had shrunk considerably. The students all sat together, considering there was an average of four per house table. Albus leaned over to Minerva after they had finished their meal.

"Would you mind coming to my office after you see the Gryffindor's back to the Tower?" Minerva smiled at him.

"Of course not. I'll meet you there." He smiled as well. It was good to see her happy for once. He stood up and walked towards his office. He had some things to discuss with her that were very serious. This was going to be a long night.

Minerva stood up a few moments later after seeing that Hermoine, Harry, Ron, and Neville were finished with their meals. The ache in her back caused her to slow her steps. Poppy kept a sharp eye on her as she moved towards the table.

"Are you four ready to go?" The four nodded and got up, following Minerva to the common room of Gryffindor Tower. Once inside, she made sure to tell them to stay in the tower.

"Goodnight. See you in the morning." Before she was able to leave, Hermoine called her back.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?" It had taken Hermoine months to get up the nerve to ask her this question, but she knew it was time.

"Are you alright? I mean...well, it just seems like something is wrong." Minerva hesitated before answering.

"I am fine, Miss Granger. Thank you for your concern. Now, I suggest you all get to bed early. It seems Christmas comes quicker when one goes to sleep at a descent hour. Goodnight." She left quickly, not wanting to be asked any more questions. She made her way to Albus' office. She was happy he had asked her to come. They hadn't spent much time alone since the dungeon incident.

She walked in, finding Albus deep in thought at his desk. She stood directly in front of him and he did not even notice her.

"Well, I would think you would acknowledge a lady when she walks in a room, especially since she is your wife." Albus jumped slightly and then smiled. He stood up and walked around his desk, meeting her with open arms. She gratefully stepped into his embrace and they held each other for a few moments. He let her go and helped her sit on a couch.

"My dear, we have some things to discuss. That is why I asked you to come tonight. I know you said you were busy, but we need to settle some things." Minerva knew what he wanted to talk about.

"Alright Albus. Say what you must."

"We need to go to the dungeons...soon."

"How soon?"

"Tonight if possible." She sighed. Her back ached, as did her head, and her stomach seemed to be doing flip flops.

"Must it be tonight, Albus?" He nodded.

"We need to get things sorted out. We have a meeting with the Order tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! But, it's Christmas, Albus!"

"I know, my dear, but remember, we promised to take Neville, Harry, Hermoine, and Ron to Grimmauld Place to see everyone." Minerva reluctantly gave up her fight.

"Alright. But, we'd better get started. This could take awhile." He helped her up and took her hand as he led her out of his office in the direction of the dungeons. They reached the room where the fireplace was, the fireplace which would turn into a passage. Minerva's hand turned cold and clammy in Albus'. He squeezed it gently as she let go and stood in the fireplace.

"It's alright, Min. I won't let anything happen to you." She looked back and smiled at him gratefully. She took her wand and carefully tapped on the bricks, which formed a "V." The bricks slid into a doorway, showing the room beyond the wall. Albus took Minerva's hand once again and led her through the entry. She told him where to go and they soon reached the fourth room after the blockade. Albus went to open the door but Minerva stopped him.

"Wait." He looked back at her and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Tabby, it's alright. You're not alone...I'm right here with you. Everything is going to be fine. We'll look around and see if anything is familiar and then we'll go. That's all we need to do." She hesitated but nodded, allowing him to open the door. He felt a strange power surrounding the door, an evil he knew to be that of Voldemort's. As he pushed the door open, he saw finally the hideous room in which his Minerva had been tortured. It looked like a normal classroom, except that tables were overturned as were all the chairs. There were chains hanging from the ceiling and walls. Albus flinched as thoughts of what Minerva had endured that night so long ago flooded his mind. He walked in, almost pulling her along. She would not look anywhere but the floor. There were too many memories of this room, memories she hated. Albus scanned the room, looking for anything out of the ordinary. It was dark, making it hard to see the details of the room.

"Lumos," he commanded, his voice barely a whisper. His wand lit from the end and his eyes were drawn to the blackboard. He left Minerva standing in the middle of the room and walked to the board, reading it's message. He looked back at her and saw she was looking at a particular spot on the floor. The message scared him half to death, but he couldn't let her know of his fear. He needed to be strong for her, for the baby, for the students, and most especially, for Harry.

Minerva cautiously looked up, afraid of what she would find. She saw Albus standing by the blackboard and moved to be near him. When she saw the words that were written, she gasped and reached out for him. He caught her in his arms, helping her balance herself out.

"Al...Albus...." Unwanted tears fell down her cheeks as she reread the message.

"Come, Minerva. I have seen what I needed to see." He led her out of the room, sealing the door shut with a spell known only to him. She clung to him as they walked back towards his office. He helped her sit in a chair and covered her with a blanket. He conjured up two cups of tea and handed her one. He sat next to her, a protective arm around her shoulders. He did not speak for he was deep in thought, as was Minerva. Only when there was a knock at the door did the two of them come back to the present. Albus helped Minerva up and she headed for the bedroom to stay out of sight of any students. Albus opened the door after she was gone and found Harry, one of the only students who knew the password.

"Mr. Potter, is there something I can help you with?" Harry nodded and Albus let him in.

"Please, sit down." Harry sat in an armchair next to the fireplace. Albus took a seat on the couch across from him.

"You know you are not to be out after 6:00, Mr. Potter, which leads me to believe that this is very important or you would be in your common room."

"Yes, sir. It is very important. It's about the dungeons and the room Hermoine was taken to." Albus sat back against the cushions.

"I see. Go on, please."

"Well, sir, you know that the four of us, Ron, Hermoine, Neville, and I, were all wondering which room it was."

"Yes, that is what I concurred after finding you in the dungeons."

"Yes. You see, sir, we were hoping that you could take us to the room Hermoine was taken to. Hermoine and Neville need some closure. They need to know what is in the room, just to put their minds at ease."

"I am afraid, Mr. Potter, that taking Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom to the room would only cause them more emotional turmoil. I hope you will understand that this is for the best, Harry." Harry sat up, noticing how Dumbledore had used his first name. He knew that Dumbledore still felt bad about not telling him about the prophecy sooner. He was slowly beginning to trust the Headmaster again. When his first name was used in conversation, Harry knew that Dumbledore was being very serious.

"I understand, sir. But, I do think that you should talk to Hermoine and Neville about the room. They are still upset about it."

"Yes, Mr. Potter. I believe you are right. I will talk to them both tomorrow if that is sufficient?" Harry nodded and stood.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore." He walked to the door and then turned, remembering how Hermoine had bravely questioned McGonagall.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Albus turned to him. "Is Professor McGonagall alright?"

"Why do you ask, Harry?" Again, noticing the use of his first name, Harry continued.

"She seems...well, she hasn't seemed herself lately."

"Professor McGonagall, as well as all of the staff, has been under a great deal of stress since the attack on Miss Granger. She is under a lot of pressure to keep you all safe while you remain at Hogwarts, considering she is your Head of House." Harry nodded, not wanting to pursue the subject any further.

"Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight, Mr. Potter." Harry left the room, leaving Albus to wonder how many others had noticed a change in Minerva. He went to the bedroom and found her fast asleep. Not having the heart to wake her, he climbed under the covers next to her and put his arms tightly around her. He was determined to keep his family and his students safe, no matter what the cost.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey everyone! Again, thank you for all the reviews....to answers some questions....The students are in their 6th year....also, the message that was written on the blackboard was in chapter 14 of this story...sorry I made it seem that it was a different message! Thanks again for everything!_

Minerva woke the next morning, finding Albus gone. She looked around the room and saw that nothing had changed, except for the fact that there was a single red rose lying on his pillow. She picked it up and read the note attatched to it.

_Minerva,_

_I did not want to wake you so early. I needed to get some things ready for our trip today. I will be back soon. I love you and Happy Christmas!_

_Albus_

She smiled to herself and then started getting ready for the trip to Grimmauld Place. She knew this was going to be a day of ups and downs. Harry of course would not be thrilled to be back in Sirius' old house. There were many memories of the godfather he loved so much still fresh in the young man's mind. And then there was Neville of course. He usually visited with his Grandother over the Christmas holiday but she had asked that he stayed at Hogwarts, for protection. She was afraid that Voldemort would return and hurt her grandson, just as he had his parents. Hermoine, well, Hermoine had seemed to be upset ever since the kidnapping and rightly so. But, Minerva knew she would be happy to be with Ron for Christmas.

An hour later, Minerva was dressed and ready to go when Albus walked into her chambers.

"Ah, Minerva. Happy Christmas, my dear." He kissed the top of her hand and moved aside. Standing in the doorway were the Weasley children, Hermoine, Neville, and Harry.

"Happy Christmas to you Albus. To all of you." The students all returned her greeting as Albus pulled out a portkey.

"Everyone ready?" They all placed a finger on the portkey and were transferred to Grimmauld Place in a matter of seconds. Shouts of "Happy Christmas!" filled the air as the children were almost attacked after landing safely in the living room of Grimmauld Place. Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie Weasley, along with Remus, Tonks, and Alastor had been awaiting the arrival of the students and Albus and Minerva. Minerva returned everyone's greetings before sitting down. She was still exhausted from the event's of the night before. The crying had taken a lot out of her. Albus took a seat next to her as all the children opened their gifts from the Weasley's and the rest of the Order that was in Grimmauld Place.

"Harry seems to be having a good time," Albus whispered in Minerva's ear. She nodded.

"Neville and Hermione as well." The two enjoyed watching the students, all happy for once. Minerva saw Molly head for the kitchen and decided to make herself useful.

"I'm going to help Molly. Be back soon." She left and walked into the kitchen. "Molly, what can I do to help?" Molly turned around and smiled.

"Minerva...really, you don't..."

"I want to. Come now, there must be something." Molly sighed.

"Well, I guess you could do the potatoes if you like." Minerva picked up a peeler and examined it closely. She had only used one once before and wasn't sure she remembered how to use one. Albus had suggested that magic not be used much on Christmas, considering it would be a perfect day for Voldemort to attack and the use of magic would tip him off. She figued out how to work the peeler and began working with the potatoes.

"So, Minerva, how are you feeling?" Minerva turned to Molly with a shocked look on her face.

"You know?" Molly smiled.

"Of course I know! Poppy came by to see Alastor one day and told Arthur and I. Don't worry, no one else knows, not even Alastor or Remus. I'm afraid poor Poppy couldn't contain her excitement as she had just found out. Oh, Minerva, it's wonderful! I'm so happy for you and Albus!" Molly squeezed Minerva in a tight hug. After letting go, Minerva smiled at her.

"Thank you, Molly. I have a feeling I will be needing your help once..." she lowered her voice to a whisper, "...the baby arrives." Molly giggled.

"You'll be fine, Minerva, but I'll be pleased to help in any way I can. I guess you could say I have had some practice!" Minerva laughed along with Molly and then continued making Christmas dinner. An hour later, Poppy arrived in the living room. She came into the kitchen and found Minerva and Molly working on the food.

"Happy Christmas, Molly, Minerva." They turned and smiled at seeing Poppy. "Can I help?" Poppy made herself comfortable on a chair with a bowl of fruit that needed to be sliced. The three women talked amongst themselves about different subjects, the baby included, and what had been happening at Hogwarts.

In the other room, the students had long since finished opening their presents and were busying themselves with their new things. Harry tapped Neville on the shoulder and pointed across the room. Ron and Hermione were sitting very close, talking quietly over candy they had received for the holiday. Neville laughed, as did Harry, at their two friends. They always knew they fought like cats and dogs which had brought them closer together. Albus smiled as Alastor sat down next to him.

"The children seem to be enjoying themselves, don't they Alastor?" Alastor nodded.

"Yes, they do. That's a good thing. Albus, this thing in the dungeons...we need to find some answers...now." Albus nodded, his smile fading.

"That is what the meeting is for tonight. I believe I have found some answers." Alastor studied Albus for a moment. He knew these answers had not come easily, but he was glad that things seemed to be coming together.

"Dinner's ready!" Poppy yelled from the kitchen. Everyone sat down to a wonderful meal. After dinner and dessert, the members of the Order knew it was time to get things underway. Poppy had gone back to Hogwarts to check on the other students. The children did not want to leave.

"Please, Professor Dumbledore, let us stay. We need to know what is going on." It was Harry who was pleading with the Headmaster.

"Mr. Potter, you and the others are to go upstairs for now. After the other members and I have discussed some solutions to this problem, we will call for you." Harry reluctantly gave in and followed the rest of his friends up the steps. He hoped that Dumbledore was telling the truth...that he would let the students know what was going on.

He reached the top of the steps and saw Sirius' old room. It pained him to think of his godfather. Ever since Sirius' death, a hole had opened in Harry's heart...a hole no one was able to fill. He followed the others into Ron and his room and they all sat down on the beds. They tried to entertain themselves with stories and memories from past years, but nothing worked. They were all too anxious to hear what was going on in the kitchen.

"I, for one, do not think the children should know about this situation. There is nothing they can do to help!"

"Molly, please, just listen to what Albus has to say. Maybe there is something the children can help us with." Arthur Weasley put his arm around Molly, squeezing her to him reassuringly.

"Well...I guess you're right. What have you learned Albus?" The rest of the member's eyes turned to Albus.

"There are many details about the room in which Miss Granger was found that I have not discussed with anyone...except Minerva. My dear, I believe it is time we tell the Order what happened." Minerva's eyes were filled with both horror and fear at his suggestion. He calmly took her hand and held it tightly.

"Minerva was able to reach the room Miss Granger was taken to because she had once been taken there herself." Realization struck a few moments later as the members of the Order recollected the incident eleven years prior.

"But Minerva, how were you able to remember how to get to the room. Hermione said she remembers nothing of the journey there...just a lot of twists and turns." Mineva took a deep breath and answered Remus.

"I knew that the Dark Lord was back in power and I figured my kidnapping was because of him. I wanted to make sure I knew how to get out." The others nodded, understanding her logic. Albus continued.

"Now, Mr. Longbottom's nightmares have consistently shown one room in which he and the other sixth years Gryffindors are transferred to. Bellatrix is there, causing the problem. There are two people thrown into the room. Does this sound familiar to any of you?"

"So, what you're saying Albus, is that Bellatrix took Minerva eleven years ago and Hermione this year and those are the two people in Neville's dream?" Alastor was trying to work this all out in his own mind as he asked the question.

"What I believe, Alastor, is that yes, the two people are Minerva and Hermione. However, I do not think it is Bellatrix who took them. Neville has been afraid and hurt by Bellatrix because of her attack on his parents. Both Hermione and Minerva said that the person who took them was a man."

"Ok, so we know that Minerva and Hermione were both taken by the same person? Is that what we're saying?"

"That is what I believe." Albus looked around the room at everyone's faces. They were all deep in thought.

"Who could it be? A Deatheater of course but not..You-Know-Who?" Molly had suddenly grown more worried about the possibility that Voldemort had been so near the children.

"No, Molly, not Voldemort. A male Deatheater...one who knows the school very well." Remus' head shot up and he looked directly into Dumbledore's eyes.

"One who went to Hogwarts...one who has a son at Hogwarts...one who has always been a follower..." Albus nodded.

"Precisely Remus." Alastor still did not know who the person was.

"Who? Just say his name!"

"Lucius Malfoy, Alastor." Everyone in the room was silent for a few moments, letting it sink in just how much they loathed Lucius Malfoy for all he had done.

"Well, I think it's time we make up a plan to stop him."

"The problem is, Alastor, we do not know his reasoning. We don't know if he's working under Voldemort's orders or of his own volition. I believe it is under Voldemort's orders. He wants something...and there is another who stands in the way of him getting that person he desperately wants."

"Albus, you're talking too general. You know what it is Voldemort wants, don't you?" Albus looked at Remus and then looked at Minerva. She had been silent the entire time, not saying a word. Her hand remained in his and she stared at it, rather than into Albus' eyes.

"Shall I tell them Minerva?" She simply nodded, knowing that after her revelation of what Lucius had done to her, Albus had formulated some answers to the situation. After finding the note on the board, he knew it was true, as did she.

"Harry is in the way of Voldemort getting what he really wants."

"Absolute power?" Arthur questioned. Albus shook his head.

"Not absolute power, though he knows that will be nice to have as well. No, what he wants is a person. He wants Minerva back."


	19. Chapter 19

"What is taking so long!" Harry flopped down on the bed next to Ginny. They all felt bad for Harry, knowing how worried he was about the situation. Hermoine was sitting next to Ron on his bed. He had been there for her so many times and she gained strength from his care. Neville was just enjoying being with his friends during Christmas. It was true he missed his Grandmother and parents, but he was glad to be having a good Christmas day. All the teens were on pins and needles waiting to be called down to the meeting.

Down in the kitchen, jaws closed slowly after a few moments.

"Minerva? What would he want with her?" It was Alastor who asked the question, the first of the members to come out of the shocked daze.

"Minerva was kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy in order to get information about myself. Because she would not give up the information, he went on a rampage, killing many...including Lily and James Potter. That is where Harry comes in. Once Harry's abilities became known to Voldemort, he needed to regain his power. Ever since Harry has been at Hogwarts, Voldemort has tried in many ways to defeat him. Now that he has his followers back, he knows he needs to gain information about Harry and myself. That is why he had Lucius take Hermoine, to find out information about Harry." The members of the Order took in what Albus had just explained and then started with the questions.

"But, can you be sure that it is Minerva he really wants?" Molly questioned.

"Yes...I researched the time period. The date Minerva was kidnapped was two weeks before Lily and James were killed. As you know, Voldemort killed many before Lily and James."

"Albus, he cannot know of you and Minerva's relationship. We are the only ones who know and it is a fact that there is no leak here."

"I do know that. The reason he needs information on myself is because I am the only one he fears. He needs to know how to get past me, and what better way to do that than to get information out of the person with whom I work the most...my deputy...Minerva." They all agreed, knowing that Albus' assumptions were correct.

"Well, now the final questions...how are we going to stop him?" Remus was the one who asked the question everyone had in their minds.

"I do have a plan...but we need everyone's help...including the students." Molly straightened in her chair.

"Really, I don't think we should endanger them."

"Molly, I'm afraid if we do not let them help, they will endanger themselves while trying to help." They sat in silence for a few moments, no one looking at anyone else. Remus stood up slowly.

"I'll go tell them to come down. Be right back." He left the room. Molly and Arthur were talking quietly and Alastor went to pour himself another cup of tea. Minerva had not yet said a word. Albus was worried about her. He knew that this was a very difficult situation for her and now the children would know more about what had taken place eleven years ago. But, this needed to be taken care of in order to keep everyone safe. Albus knew this was for the best. The teens all ran in the room quickly. They were very anxious to hear what had been going on. Albus let go of Minerva's hand, to make sure the children didn't suspect their relationship.

"All of you sit down and we'll fill you in on what has been going on." The teens obeyed and sat down at the table. "I must tell you that this is a very serious situation, not to be discussed with anyone." Nodding heads were seen around the table. "Very well...we will start from the beginning." Albus explained the situation and what had been going on. It was the teens turn to question their Headmaster.

"So, you're saying that Voldemort wants Professor McGonagall but I'm in the way because I defeated him before and he does not know how to get past me?"

"Precisely." Harry leaned back in his chair. Ron whistled.

"Bloody..."

"Ronald!"

"Sorry Mum." Neville spoke up softly.

"Do you know how we can stop him, Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, I believe I do. But, we need all of your help. That is why you are down here. But, you must remember to speak of this to no one. That is the only way to keep everyone safe." The teens all agreed, even Fred and George who were always into playing tricks on people.

"Now, once we get back to Hogwarts, we will have to pay close attention to the pain in Harry's scar. That is going to tip us off as to when evil is in the castle. The members of the Order will be summoned to the castle once we know for sure that Lucius has returned. Neville, that will be your job. You will send a note with Fawkes here. All of you know what you will have to do once arriving at the castle?" The members of the Order nodded.

"Good. Now, Harry, Ron, you will be with me. I believe your Invisibility cloak will be of some use to us, Harry. We will follow Lucius after he goes into the dungeons."

"But, why will he go to the dungeons? What if he is just coming to visit Draco?" Harry asked.

"He will go into the dungeons because the two people he needs to get information out of will be there." He looked over at Minerva and Hermione, both who looked at him with fear in their eyes.

"Now, you two will go to the dungeons once we know Lucius is on castle grounds. Go to the room and wait. Once Lucius enters the dungeons, Harry, Ron, and I will follow him, invisible of course. We will be there as soon as he arrives in the room and will take care of him, alright?" The two women nodded, both still unsure that the plan would go so smoothly.

"Alright, everyone in agreement?" All spoke in agreement of the plan. "Good, I believe it is time for us to get back to Hogwarts." They all said goodbye to everyone and then the trio, Neville, Albus and Minerva, by way of the portkey, got back to Hogwarts. After making sure the children were in their beds, Albus took Minerva back to her chambers. She handed him a package out of her desk drawer.

"What is this?"

"Your Christmas present. You didn't think that I'd forget did you?" Albus smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Of course not. You never do." He opened the box and pulled out a beautiful gold pocketwatch. There were no numbers on this clock, but stars, moons, and planets. On the outside, the engraving said...

_To Albus, my love and my life_

_I love you always, Minerva_

"Do you like it?" Instead of answering verbally, he pressed a kiss to her lips. She smiled as they broke. "I guess that is a yes."

"Yes, it is. Thank you, my dear. It is most beautiful. Now, for your present. I hope you like it. It took me awhile to find it. I had to go to a London muggle shop to get it." She was excited to see what it was, considering it was muggle of some sort. Though they were the weaker race in her mind, they did have some beautiful things. She carefully opened the lid of the velvet box and gasped, putting one hand over her open mouth.

"Albus...it's gorgeous!" She carefully pulled out the necklace, a mother cradling her child. Her eyes were filled with tears as Albus clasped it around her neck, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"I know that you will not be able to wear it around the school, but I thought you would like it." She leaned over and kissed him.

"I love it....and I love you, Albus. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, my dear. Now, I believe it is time we get you to bed." He helped her up and led her to the bedroom where she changed into a soft nightgown and climbed into bed. Seeing that he was not doing the same, she reached out a hand to him.

"Can't you stay, just tonight?"

"I am afraid that I have to patrol the dungeons tonight."

"But Albus..." He held up his hand to silence her.

"I do not like it anymore than you, Minerva. But, it needs to be done in order to keep everyone safe. Now, I expect you to get a sufficient amount of sleep tonight. You need it as does the baby." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Minerva."

"Goodnight Albus." He kissed her softly and walked to the door. Before he was able to leave, he heard her voice whisper softly...

"I love you." He turned back around and smiled.

"I love you too." He left the room, leaving Minerva to memories of the day. She touched the necklace that was around her neck and then moved her hand to the slight buldge of her abdomen.

"Merry Christmas, little one." And with that, she was asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

The month of January passed without anything out of the ordinary occurring. Slowly, Hermione, Neville, and Harry had gotten back into their daily routine without worrying about an attack. On the 2nd of February, they were in Transfigurations class one day, fretting over a test, well, all except for Hermione. Minerva was walking through the desks, making sure none of the students were cheating when an owl knocked on the window. She made her way over and opened the window, making sure to give the owl a treat for flying through the cold weather. She sat down at her desk and after looking at her students once more, opened the letter.

_Minerva_

_I am afraid that I have been called to the Ministry this evening. I should be back tomorrow afternoon at the latest. Make sure you rest tonight. I know you didn't sleep well last night. I love you and I will see you tomorrow. _

_Albus_

She folded the note and threw it into the fire. One by one the students filed up to her desk, handing in their tests. Minerva pushed them to the side, making room for herself to grade the first year quizzes. After the last student was finished, she gave them their homework assignment, just as the bell rang. Minerva knew it was time for dinner, but the work that was piling up on her desk was more important. She decided to make an appearance at dinner, explain Albus' absence, and then come back to finish her work.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down the hall when Harry heard three voices around the corner. He motioned for Ron and Hermione, who were once again argueing, to be quiet as they all slowed their pace. They recognized the voices to be those belonging to Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"We have to let our dads know when is a good time."

"But Draco, Dumbledore has been watching all of us so closely." Crabbe's voice shook as he spoke.

"I don't care! My Dad said he wants to know when he can come visit the castle and he wants to bring your fathers too! Now shut up and help me figure out a good time!"

"Well, maybe when we know that Dumbledore will be out of the castle. Then McGonagall will take over and that old, ugly woman doesn't know how to take care of anything!" Goyle spoke with anger, obviously upset over the test he had just taken. Ron had to restrain Hermione so she would not run and hex Goyle for what he had said about her favorite professor.

"Good idea...I'm glad I thought of it!" Ron rolled his eyes at Harry knowing full well how much Draco thought of himself. "Let's go, it's time for dinner. I'm starving."

The trio heard the boys walk off and then resumed their walk to the Great Hall.

"We'd better talk to Professor Dumbledore tonight. Maybe we can ask him at dinner so that we don't get in trouble with Professor McGonagall for not going back to the tower after dinner." Ron and Hermione nodded at Harry's suggestion. They sat down to eat a few minutes later, but noticed Dumbledore's absence. They watched as the teachers all sat down at the head table.

"Where's Professor Dumbledore? What if he's not here tonight?" Hermoine was worried. If Dumbledore wasn't in the castle, it left them vulnerable for attack.

"I'm sure he's just late. Oh...maybe not." Ron had tried to calm Hermoine's fears but when Minerva stood up to speak, he knew that Dumbledore was not coming to dinner.

"May I have your attention, please?" She waited until the Hall had quieted before continuing. "Professor Dumbledore has been called to the Ministry of Magic on urgent business and will not be back before tomorrow afternoon. If you need to speak with him, you can do it then. Thank you." She sat back down after clapping her hands which made the food appear.

"Do you think she reads minds? She should take over for Professor Trelawney!" Ron shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

"What are we going to do now? Professor Dumbledore won't be back before tomorrow! And we have to tell him about what Malfoy said tonight!" Hermoine wasn't touching her food, which worried both Harry and Ron.

"Why don't we go and talk to Professor McGonagall? She is the next in line after Professor Dumbledore and since this entire situation deals with her, I'm sure she'll know what to do." Ron agreed with Harry's decision.

"It'll be alright, Hermione. Come on, eat something. If you don't, I'll have to eat your share." Hermione gave Ron a weak smile and started eating. Harry looked up at the head table after he was finished eating and found Minerva not at the table.

"Where did Professor McGonagall go?" Hermione and Ron shrugged their shoulders. "Are you almost done? We have to be in the common room soon and we have to go and find Professor McGonagall. If we get caught, we'll be in even more trouble." Hermione and Ron quickly ate the rest of their meal and followed Harry out of the hall. They only had about ten minutes before it was time to be in the common room.

"Let's check her classroom. She's probably grading papers." Ron and Harry followed Hermione's lead as they made their way to the Transfiguration classroom. Sure enough, they found Minerva leaning over a pile of exams. They walked up to her desk and she looked up at them.

"Can I help you with something?"

"We have some information about when the Death Eaters might arrive." Minerva dropped her quill out of surprise. She cleared her throat and regained her composure.

"And what would that information happen to be?" Hermione stepped forward and took over the conversation.

"We were going to tell Professor Dumbledore but he isn't here, which cannot be good because of what we heard. We heard Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle talking after your class today. Malfoy said that they had to let their fathers know when was a good time to come to Hogwarts. Goyle suggested they come when Professor Dumbledore is not in the castle." Minerva stood up quickly, too quickly because a dizzy spell swept over her. She grabbed on to the desk for support and looked at the students in front of her. They were looking at her, a mixture of confusion and worry in their eyes.

"I will take the three of you back to Gryffindor Tower and then alert Professor Dumbledore. Everything will be fine tonight. I will also alert the Order. I do not think they will try anything tonight...Professor Dumbledore's absence is only for one evening. Also, the three students found out too late and will be unable to notify their fathers before morning." She motioned for them to follow and they obeyed, worried for their professor. She led them back to Gryffindor Tower. She walked them into the common room and led them to a corner, where no one could hear.

"I want you three to stay here tonight, not go lurking around the dungeons. I mean it. And please, be careful." She left quickly, hurrying to Albus' office. She scribbled a note to him and sent Fawkes on his way. She sent another note to Remus by owl, alerting the Order to Hogwarts immediately. She hurried back to the Great Hall and found most of the staff still there. She gathered them together and looked around to make sure they were all there.

"Where is Severus?"

"He hasn't come back from taking the Slytherins to the common room." Poppy answered.

"Well, someone else can tell him then. I have just received information that three Death Eaters are looking for a good time to come to Hogwarts. They are waiting for a time when Albus is out of the castle."

"But, he won't be back before tomorrow! What if they come tonight?" Xiomara questioned.

"They won't. The three students who are in connection with the Death Eaters received word that Albus was out too late. Even if they sent word to the Death Eaters, it won't get to them until tomorrow. We are safe tonight. But, just in case, I want everyone to patrol the castle and dungeons. Make sure nothing is out of the ordinary. There are some others who coming to aid us in our search. They should be here in a few hours. Please, let's not panic. Everything will be fine. Everyone search your classrooms and offices. Hagrid, will you make sure the forest is secure? And Mr. Filch, please accompany Professor Sprout to the gardens." Everyone set off to search their designated area. Minerva was almost out the door when Snape came in.

"What is going on?"

"There has been a warning of a Death Eater attack. Please check your office, classroom, and the dungeons. I will be down there as well after I have finished up here."

"Should you really be down there, Minerva?" Minerva was surprised at this statement. It seemed like he really cared.

"What?"

"Albus told me everything. He said if ever he was away from the castle, I should make sure you and...the baby are safe." Minerva was glad that Albus cared about her, but Severus? Oh well, he would have to do for now.

"I am fine, thank you."

"Well, if you insist upon inspecting the dungeons with me, I will meet you at the entrance in a half hour. I don't want you going in there alone." Minerva nodded her head, knowing that he probably worried just because she was Albus' wife. She made her way to her classroom, finding nothing out of the ordinary, except another stack of papers that still needed to be graded. She picked up the papers and hurried to her chambers. Again, everything seemed normal. She put the papers on her desk and made her way to the dungeons. She met Poppy on the way.

"Is everything alright in the infirmary?" Poppy nodded and placed a hand on Minerva's arm as she was about to go find Severus.

"Be careful Min. You are carrying precious cargo." Minerva patted Poppy's hand.

"I will be." She continued to the dungeons, finding Severus waiting for her. "Everything alright, Severus?"

"So far." He allowed her to go into the dungeons first and followed close behind. All talk ceased between the two as they made it to the corridors. They each took one at a time, making sure all the rooms were safe. They reached the last two corridors and Severus took the one on the right. Minerva stopped. She had reached the corridor she hated more than anything in the world. Severus noticed her hesitation and stopped before going down the last corridor.

"Minerva? Are you alright?" She nodded, not wanting Severus to know of her weakness. She walked slowly down the corridor, checking the rooms. She reached the last room before the barrier. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Everything was the same, the chairs, desk, and fireplace. She knew that she had to check beyond the barrier. She gripped her wand tightly as she tapped the bricks.

Walking down his corridor, Snape found nothing unordinary in any of the rooms. He walked briskly back to the main hall, waiting for Minerva to return from her corridor. It had been ten minutes and she was still not back. He was beginning to grow worried. He knew, after what Albus had told him, that Minerva was not very comfortable in the dungeons. Of course, after being kidnapped, who would be? Five more minutes passed and she was still gone. He headed down the corridor she had begun searching. He saw no sign of her as he reached a barrier.

"Oh no...why did I have to send her down THIS corridor?!" Enraged at himself, he opened the nearest door and looked for a way to get through to the other side. Albus had not told him how to get through. He stepped into the fireplace, looking for a clue. He pounded on the bricks and nothing happened. He rested his head against the wall and sighed. How was he going to get to her?

In the Great Hall, the rest of the staff had gathered after searching their areas. Poppy was looking around at all the faces, finding everyone but Severus and Minerva.

"Has anyone heard from Severus or Minerva?" No one had any information. Just as they were about to go down to the dungeons themselves, a group of people burst into the Great Hall, wands gripped tightly. Remus, Alastor, Arthur, and Molly were ready for anything.

"Has anyone found anything?" Remus asked as Poppy stepped forward.

"No...but Minerva and Severus are still in the dungeons." Molly grabbed hold of Arthur's arm in shock.

"The dungeons?! But...Minerva shouldn't be down there!" The rest of the staff looked confused at Molly's outburst. However, they did not yet know that Professor McGonagall was expecting. Poppy sighed.

"I know, but she wouldn't stay here. They should be back any moment. And Albus has been contacted so hopefully he will be here shortly." Xiomara stepped forward.

"We have checked ever last inch of this castle and Hagrid has checked the grounds and forest. Everything seems to be in its rightful place." Alastor nodded.

"That is good. However, we never know when an attack may happen. We will need to take posts tonight at all the entrances to make sure no one gets in. We will work in shifts. Let's make a schedule." The staff and Order joined heads and began to plan who would keep watch over the castle first.

"I hope everything is alright. Do you think Professor Dumbledore will make it back in time?" Ron put his arm around Hermione and squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Of course he will. He's Dumbledore! Nothing to worry about, Hermione." But he wasn't so sure himself.  No one had come to check on them since Professor McGonagall had left them a few hours ago. Professor Sprout poked her head in once, checking to make sure everything was alright. Harry knew that the staff was checking the castle thoroughly.

"I'm sure Ron's right Hermione. Everything will be fine." She looked up at Harry sadly.

"But you saw the way Professor McGonagall looked in her office! You both saw it right?" The two boys couldn't deny their worry for the Professor. She had seemed unbalanced and looked very pale. They nodded their head at Hermione's question, unable to supply her with words on encouragement. Neville walked over and sank into an arm chair.

"Something's wrong, isn't it? You three have been sitting over here for ages. What's going on?" As they were about to explain what had happened, Poppy rushed into the room and pointed at them.

"You three, Potter, Weasley, Granger, come with me." They quickly got up and followed the frazzled mediwitch out the portrait hole, leaving Neville upset and confused at what had just happened.


	21. Chapter 21

_My apologies for messing up the time line.__ Obviously, if the trio is in their 6th year, then Minerva would have been captured 15 years ago, when Lily and James were killed. Sorry for the stupid mistake! Thank you for noticing! And again, thanks for all the reviews...now, on with the story!_

Severus continued to pound his head against the wall, trying to knock out an answer of how to get through the barrier to the other side. All of a sudden the bricks began to move. He stepped back and sighed in relief as Minerva stepped through the opening. But, his relief was shortlived. He saw her waver and then crumple to the ground, just reaching to catch her before she hit her head on the concrete floor.

"Minerva? Minerva! Wake up!"

Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran to catch up with Poppy's quick steps. They reached the Great Hall and were relieved to see the Order members. Molly hugged all of them, happy to see that they were all fine and unharmed. Remus and Alastor stepped through the crowd of adults to address and question the students.

"We are glad to see that you three are alright," said Alastor.

"Yes, we are. But need to know exactly what happened today. All Professor McGonagall said in her owl to us was that you three informed her about an upcoming Death Eater attack. So...start from the beginning." Remus allowed the trio to take over the conversation, each filling in details the others might have missed. They finished their explanation and Remus patted Hermione on the shoulder.

"Everything will be alright. The castle is going to be guarded until Professor Dumbledore returns." The students smiled. They were glad that the Order had taken over guarding the castle. They felt safer knowing that the members were there to help. The remaining staff, those not guarding the entrances and the members of the Order all sat down at one of the table, along with the trio, to try and come up with a plan of attack, in case the Death Eaters did decide to storm the castle that night.

Hermione looked down the table and noticed two important figures missing.

"Harry, where are Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape? Shouldn't they be here?" Harry and Ron both looked down the table as well.

Shrugging, Harry replied, "I don't know. Maybe they're checking other parts of the castle or keeping guard."

A few seconds later, the doors to the Great Hall burst open, revealing a very out of breath Severus and an unconscious Minerva in his arms.

"Madam Pomfrey!" Poppy was already out of her seat and running towards the pair. Everyone at the table got up and formed a circle around the three figures. Severus gently laid Minerva on the ground, allowing Poppy to check her vitals. Minerva had a steady pulse but her breathing was ragid.

"We'd better get her to the Hospital Wing. Severus, can you...?" But Severus had already picked up Minerva, waiting for Poppy's instuctions. "Good. Molly, would you mind coming along? Everyone else, when Professor Dumbledore arrives, please send him to the infirmary. I need to speak with him." And with that, Poppy, Molly, and Severus, carrying the unconscious Minerva, rushed out the door.

"Two more hours...two more and I will finally be able to get some sleep!" Albus thought. The meeting was pointless, just Fudge trying to make some rules that would "ensure the safety of our world," in his own words. In Albus' mind, the rules were just a "stupid way to ensure Fudge gets re-elected!"

A noise startled Albus back to the present circumstances as he saw Fawkes sitting on the windowsill. He rushed over and opened the window, allowing Fawkes on to his arm. Fudge and the rest of the attendees watched Albus closely. They saw his face change from one of confusion to one of anger. He folded up the note quickly and tucked it in his robes. He looked up and saw everyone eyeing him.

"I am afraid that some urgent business at Hogwarts requires my attention. If you will excuse me..." He took a portkey out of his pocket and was gone in a flash, arriving at the Gates of the castle. He hurried as fast as he could, Fawkes still on his arm to the front door. There, he found Hagrid, keeping watch.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"Hagrid. Have you found anything?"

"No sir. Jus' was tol' to watch the door an' that's wha' I'm doin" Albus smiled.

"Thank you Hagrid. I'm sure all of Hogwarts will be safe with you keeping guard." With that, he brushed past Hagrid into the castle. He made his way to the Great Hall, Fawkes having flown to his office. He hoped to find Minerva and make sure she and the rest of the staff and students were alright. He burst through the doors, only to find the people inside worried and distraught. At the sight of the Headmaster, everyone rose to their feet, rushing towards him.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Professor Flitwick nodded.

"Yes, Headmaster. All students are in their common rooms."

"Very good. And no sign of an attack?"

"Not yet, Albus. We have people guarding all entrances and have a plan in case of an attack," Arthur answered.

"Good, very good." It was then that he noticed Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Both boys had their arms around Hermione, whose eyes were red from crying. "I believe it is past all of your curfews. Professor Sprout, would you kindly escort these three back to Gryffindor Tower?" She quickly agreed and ushered the three students out of the hall. It was only then that he let his worry show. Turning back to the group standing in front of him, he took note of all their sad, downcast eyes.

"Where is Minerva?"

The doors to the infirmary swung open as Albus quickly made his way toward Poppy and the bed where his wife lay. Severus was standing near the two women, occasionally looking around to make sure everything was safe. Poppy heard the doors open and turned to see Albus hurrying towards them. She stepped away from Minerva's bed and put her hands on Albus' shoulders to stop him.

"Albus...she's fine, just exhausted from the ordeal."

"What ordeal? What happened?" he asked, looking directly at Severus.

"We searched the dungeons. I had no idea that she went down the corridor...well, you know which one. I didn't know how to get through the barrier she had gone through. When she came back, she collapsed. That's all I know. She didn't say anything." Albus nodded and sat down on the edge of Minerva's bed, taking her hand in his.

"Will she be alright, Poppy?"

"Yes, after a few days rest."

"And the baby?"

"Healthy." Albus let out the breath he had been holding in, relieved that his family was safe.

"Was everything else alright in the dungeons, Severus?"

"Yes, Headmaster. All the corridors were normal."

"Good. I suggest that you get some sleep. I believe they had come up with a schedule for those keeping guard over the castle."

"Yes, Headmaster." He went to leave but Albus' voice stopped him.

"Severus?" The Potions teacher turned to look at the elder wizard. Albus looked him directly in the eye.

"Thank you for taking care of her." Snape nodded and quickly hurried out the door, feeling as though he hadn't done enough.

Molly quietly came up behind Albus and put her hands on his shoulders. Startled, he turned to look at her.

"Ah, Molly. Everything alright?"

"Yes, Albus, for me. But, not for you. Come now, you're exhausted. I'm due at the front door with Arthur in a few minutes. Why don't you come with me and then you can get some rest in your own bed? Minerva wouldn't want you sitting up here all night. Come on..." She pried him away from Minerva's bedside, only after he whispered that he would be back soon. He cast one more glance back at her as Molly led him out of the infirmary.

"Albus, she will be just fine. She's very strong."

"Yes, of that, I have no doubt. But, this entire situation has affected her deeply." Molly nodded.

"I know. She's also worried about becoming a mother." Albus stopped and touched Molly's arm.

"She is?"

"Well, I mean...every woman who is expecting gets nervous, Albus. It's normal."

"But, she said she was nervous? That is not like Minerva."

"She didn't actually "say it." I could just tell. She's not as calm and collectd as she usually is. And she said she may need my help when the baby comes."

"That is definitely not like Minerva." He looked deep in thought but Molly patted his shoulder.

"Albus, I didn't mean to worry you. Just know that Minerva is nervous about the baby because she's not used to this. No spell book can tell you how to be a mother. She'll be fine, Albus. I promise."

"I guess you're right. You have been through this before." Molly smiled.

"Yes, I have. And I'm sure if you have any questions, Arthur will be pleased to answer them."

"Thank you Molly." They continued walking towards Albus' office. He said goodnight to Molly and then fell asleep for a few short hours.

Waking up the next morning, Minerva did not recognize her surroundings, until a familiar voice sounded in her ear.

"I see our sleeping beauty is awake." Minerva's confused look turned to one of anger.

"Poppy...."

"No, I don't want to hear it. You passed out last night and that is why you are here."

"Well, I am fine now. Thank you for whatever you did last night." She went to get up but Poppy gently pushed her back on to the pillows.

"I think not, Minerva. Albus will be stopping by after breakfast to collect you. At that time, you are going to report to your chambers and stay in bed for a week."

"A week?! You must be mad! I can't stay in bed for a week!" Poppy's voice turned very stern, almost as demanding as Minerva's.

"You can and you will! Minerva, whatever happened in the dungeons was not good for you or the baby. Plus, you're completely exhausted. I threatened bedrest before and you know I follow through on all my threats. Min, you need to get your rest. If you don't, I'm afraid the baby may come too early." Minerva's face softened as a lump of fear began to rise in her throat.

"What do you mean?"

"By the time Albus arrived last night, you were fine, just tired. The baby is healthy as well. But, when Severus brought you in, you and the baby were both in danger. Something in the dungeons happened that caused you to pass out and the baby to go into distress. To make sure that doesn't happen again, it's bedrest for a week, no questions asked!" Minerva reluctantly gave in. She sank into the pillows, still tired from the night before. Poppy looked at her, worried for her well-being. She sat down next to her friend and took her hand.

"Min, what happened? What happened in the dungeons last night?" Minerva shook her head, not wanting to remember. "Come now, Min. You have to tell somebody." Silence. And then, finally, Minerva decided to confide in her friend.

"Well, I went through the barrier, just to make sure the other rooms were alright. Everything was fine. I got to the last room, the room where I was taken. Albus had replaced the door and put a very powerful locking spell on it. He let me in on the countercurse, in the case that he would be gone and an attack occurred. I opened the door, to check the room. Everything looked normal, but I felt...well, I don't know what I felt. There is a very powerful evil surrounding the room. It seemed as if it was closing in on me. I quickly got out and relocked the door. I still did not feel right. I ran back to the fireplace and after seeing Severus...well, that's all I remember." Poppy patted Minerva's hand.

"It's alright, Min. I'm sure that Albus will make sure everything is fine. You just need your rest for now and everything else will work out for the best." Minerva looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"I hope you're right."

One week later the Order members were gone and the staff had resumed a normal schedule. Hermione, Ron, and Harry all recovered from the week before, still wondering what had happened to Professor McGonagall. Professor Dumbledore had announced that after an accident while patrolling the school, she needed some rest to regain her strength. The trio did not believe him.

"I don't know. It just doesn't seem like McGonagall to take a week off. I mean, she hasn't had a day off since we've been coming to Hogwarts, except when she was in St. Mungo's." Harry and Hermione had to agree.

"Maybe we could go visit her today. Professor Dumbledore said she'll be teaching tomorrow."

"Hermione, we have classes all day today," Ron said.

"I know. But, maybe we could. Professor Dumbledore seems to visit her a lot, to make sure she's alright. Maybe he could use a break."

"We'll ask Hermione, but don't expect anything. He may say no," Harry said.

"I know, I know."

After lunch, Albus walked into Minerva's chambers. She was still in bed, following Poppy's orders, but was not resting.

"Minerva, if Madam Pomfrey walked in here, she would hex you faster than you can say Quidditch." Minerva looked up and smiled.

"I have to do something. I can't just sit here and stare at the wall." Albus walked over and sat next to her. He took the quill and stack of quizzes out of her hands.

"No more today. You need to rest. If you are insisting on teaching tomorrow, I want you to sleep the rest of this afternoon."

"But..."

"No buts, Minerva. Come now, back to sleep." He helped her lay down on the pillows. Kissing her softly, he went to leave but she called him back.

"Albus..."

"Yes?"

"How are Harry, Ron, and Hermione?"

"They are fine Minerva. Now go to sleep."

"You're sure they're alright? They don't always say everything that's bothering them."

"I am sure Minerva." He walked back over and gathered her in his arms. He knew how much she worried about her Gryffindor's. "Everything is fine. Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded. "My back just aches some, but that is normal these days." Albus smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Well, how much longer are you going to stall?" Minerva laughed.

"As long as possible. But, it seems my husband has found me out."

She again laid down and Albus left quietly as she fell asleep. He opened the door to her chambers to leave, only to find the trio standing outside her door.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"Miss Granger, gentleman. Can I help you?"

"We were wondering if we could see Professor McGonagall." Harry asked nervously.

"I am afraid that Professor McGonagall just fell asleep. She has been working too hard, even when she has been told to rest. However, I am sure that she would love a visit from you three. She has been asking about you. After dinner, meet me here. Then we will see if she is feeling up to visitors." Hermione's face brightened.

"Thank you, Professor." The trio hurried to their next class and Albus walked slowly back to his office. He was tired. All of the stress of the past few weeks was starting to catch up with him. He figured a nap for himself wouldn't be such a bad idea. Thoughts of Minerva, the baby, and Voldemort swirled through his mind as he drifted to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Almost four hours later, a knock sounded at Minerva's door. She shook herself awake.

"Come in." Albus walked in and smiled at her.

"I see you took my advice and slept."

"Did I have any other choice?" He sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed her cheek.

"No. Would you like to freshen up a bit? You have some visitors coming soon."

"Visitors? Who?"

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. Weasley. Do you think you'll be able to handle them?" Minerva's face lit up.

"Of course I will! I have been worried about them."

"I know. Your motherly instincts must be beginning a little early." He placed a hand on her stomach and smiled at the little ball it had begun to turn into. "And how is our baby doing after its nap?" Minerva placed her hand over Albus'.

"Just fine. Now, when are they coming?"

"Very soon. I shall go wait for them and you can get ready. But, you are staying in bed. No getting up until Madam Pomfrey examines you tomorrow morning before breakfast." Minerva sighed and silently agreed as Albus left the room. She didn't want him to send the trio away. She really did want to make sure they were alright. She had missed caring for her lions the past week. Albus was right...her motherly instincts were kicking in.

Outside of Minerva's chambers, the trio hurried towards Albus who was waiting outside.

"Good evening." They all returned his greeting. "Professor McGonagall should be ready to see you now. After I let you in, you may go to her bedroom. It is the door to the right of her desk. I must ask that you not stay late. If Madam Pomfrey knew I had let you in to visit, she would hex me into next week." The trio laughed.

"Thank you for letting us in, Professor Dumbledore. We all really miss Professor McGonagall," Hermione said.

"Not a problem, Miss Granger. I will be here to walk you back to Gryffindor Tower in say... a half hour?" They all agreed and walked inside after he opened the door. He closed it behind them and they took in their surroundings. Their Transfiguration teacher's office was very organized, with everything in its rightful place. They smiled at each other, not having expected it to look any other way. They walked to the bedroom door. Ron cautiously knocked and then smiled as he heard the familiar voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Come in." The three walked in and were shocked at Minerva's appearance. She was very pale, with dark circles under her eyes. In the big bed, she looked so small which was unlike her normal appearance. "And how are you three?" They were all snapped back into reality as they moved closer.

"We're fine, Professor. And how are you?"

"Fine, just fine. Unfortunately, Madam Pomfrey thinks differently. Please, have a seat." She conjured up three chairs and they all sat down. "Now, do tell me what has been going on while I've been away." The three quickly relayed the events of the past week....How Neville messed up once again in Potions class, Hagrid's octatodules getting out and chasing Malfoy, Filch yelling at everyone in sight because someone had left a Muggle stink bomb in the boys' bathroom...

After laughing and talking for almost a half hour, the three gained a new respect for their strict Transfiguration teacher. She seemed different, not as stern as she was during class. Ron looked at his watch.

"Hey, we have to go meet Professor Dumbledore." The three stood up and looked back at their Transfiguartion teacher. They knew they would probably never see her like this again. She was covered up, wearing a tartan bathrobe, something she would never wear in a public place. She smiled at them.

"Thank you for coming. You have really lifted my spirits. Go on now. We wouldn't want Professor Dumbledore to get angry." The three left after saying goodbye and Minerva sank back into the pillows. She didn't know how much simply chatting would take out of her.

Albus met the trio outside of Minerva's chambers, as he had promised. He walked them back to Gryffindor Tower, noting their silence. They reached the portrait but he stopped them before going in.

"Is everything alright?"

"Professor...is Professor McGonagall going to be alright?" Hermione asked, worried.

"Of course she is. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Professor, she seemed really sick tonight," Ron replied. Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement. Albus studied them carefully and knew they were telling nothing but the truth.

"I see. Well, I'm sure she'll be fine. She is a very strong witch, one who is not to be reckoned with. And I'm sure she was just tired. She has been stuck in bed all week so she hasn't been able to get up and around. Her appearance is probably related to her lack of energy. Please, do not worry. Tomorrow, she will be back to her normal self, I can guarantee it." The three nodded, said goodnight, and walked into the common room.

"You think he's right? She'll be ok tomorrow?" Harry and Ron looked at each other and then back at Hermione.

"Who knows," Ron said. "All we can do is hope."

Minerva smiled when she woke the next morning. She was allowed to get out of bed! Well, as long as Poppy said so. Albus was in her chambers, which had become normal for him every morning since the night in the dungeons. He helped her out of bed and into a warm, soothing bath. He got her robes ready, still unsure if she was ready to go back to teaching. He left the robes in the bathroom and then went to wait for Poppy.

She arrived fifteen minutes later.

"How is she, Albus?"

"Better than at the beginning of the week. It seems that she is very weak still. That is what worries me."

"Well, I'll make sure she's alright. And I'll be sure I tell her to not push herself today."

"Thank you."

"Albus, you can come in." Hearing Minerva's call, he walked into the bedroom, followed closely by Poppy.

"How are you feeling, Minerva?" Poppy asked.

"I'm fine, Poppy. I told you that two days ago."

"Alright, well, let me examine you. Then we'll see if you can go back to teaching today. Albus, it'll only take a few minutes." Albus nodded and stepped outside. Poppy found him sitting in an armchair ten minutes later.

"She's healthy enough to go back to teaching. She's going to be tired tonight, but if she takes it slow, she'll be fine."

"Unfortunately, you and I both know my wife and we both know she will not go slow." Poppy had to agree.

"Well, I've warned her. But, she is who she is. I'll make sure and check in with her this afternoon."

"Thank you, Poppy...for everything."

"My pleasure. See you at breakfast." She left the room and Albus headed into the bedroom. Minerva was waiting for him.

"You see, I told you I was alright."

"Yes, that is what Poppy said. But she also told me that she reminded you to take it slow today. And I believe you had better listen to her advice." He helped her up and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Well..we'll see. Come on now, I miss seeing the students every morning. Let's go to breakfast." He linked her arm through his and they set out for the Great Hall.

"Arthur, it's an owl from Albus." Molly Weasley handed the letter to her husband. They were in Grimmauld Place, working on more plans for their defense against the Death Eaters. Arthur quickly read the letter and then smiled.

"Everything is fine, Molly. Albus says everything is normal at Hogwarts."  Molly let out a deep breath.

"I was afraid that something else had happened."

"I don't see why you would think that, Molly. Albus has everyone on alert all the time. Hogwarts is more guarded than we are here," Alastor said.

"Well, I was just worried. I hadn't expected Albus to send a letter this week."

"He had good reason, dear. It seems Gryffindor has won the Quidditch Cup!" There was great rejoicing throughout Grimmauld Place.

There was also great rejoicing in the common room of Gryffindor Tower. The students were celebrating Gryffindor's 200 to 50 win over Hufflepuff.

"And did you see that one save I made, Hermione? When they tried to come at me from both sides?" Hermione had to smile at Ron's enthusiasm. She hadn't seen him smile like this since they got back from Christmas break and now it was April.

"Yes, Ron. It was a wonderful save." Ron's smile grew wider. Noticing many others doing the same, he leaned over and kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"Thanks." Hermione blushed and looked down.

"You're welcome," she said quietly. Looking around, she couldn't find Harry. "Ron, where's Harry? I haven't seen him since the match."

"Me either. I wonder where he is." Neither would find him for he was running at full speed down the hall.

"Lemon drop!" The gargoyle turned, revealing the steps that led to Albus' office. He pounded on the door, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor! Please, are you there? Professor! It's Harry!" The door swung open.

"Harry, what is it? What is wrong?" Harry quickly moved into the room and shut the door behind him. He turned and was surprised to see Minerva sitting on the couch, a worried expression on her face. "Harry?"

Harry looked away from Minerva and back at Albus. "It's my scar. It's burning. I think they're here." Minerva stood up and walked over to the two.

"Harry, we have checked the castle thoroughly tonight because of the Quidditch match. Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I was walking into the castle after cleaning up some things in the changing room. I walked past Malfoy on my way back and it started burning." Minerva instinctively grabbed on to Albus' arm at the mention of Malfoy's name. Albus looked at her nervously. Things had been going well the past two months. He didn't want this to cause a setback in her and the baby's health.

"Harry, we will move into action right now. I need you to go and get Ron, Hermione, and Neville quickly. I will alert the members of the Order and we will meet at the entrance to the dungeons in ten minutes. Tell Neville it is not nessecary for him to send a note. I want him to wait in the Great Hall with Madam Pomfrey for the members of the Order. Tell him to run to the infirmary and find her. Do not forget your Invisibility Cloak. I am sure the Death Eaters will not come out until Professor McGonagall and Hermione make their way to the room. Tell Hermione to come here. She and Professor McGonagall will be making their way to the dungeons once we are in place. Hurry Harry!" Harry nodded and ran out of the room, back towards Gryffindor Tower.

Albus turned to Minerva who had already begun writing a letter to the Order members. She sent it quickly with Fawkes who flew out the window at full speed. She turned around and was in Albus' arms.

"I want you to be careful, Minerva."

"I want the same from you, Albus." She looked up into his eyes. "Promise me?"

"I promise. And you do the same." She nodded. "Good. I won't let anything happen to you. I love you, my Tabby."

"I love you too." He kissed her deeply, not wanting the moment to end. They broke, knowing the task at hand and walked to the door. Albus hugged her once again, smiling. The ball her stomach had grown into would not allow him to get too close to her.

"You take care of my child in there."

"I'll guard it with my life." He kissed her softly and was out the door, headed for the dungeons. He passed Hermione in the hall who was running at full speed towards his office. Minerva caught her by the shoulders to stop her.

"Miss Granger...are you ready for this?" Hermione nodded, still trying to regain her breath.

"Yes..Professor. Do you think it will work?"

"I know it will. It is time we put a stop to this. Let's go. And remember, stay close to me. I don't want to lose sight of you."

"Yes Professor." Minerva closed the door to Albus' office and as they descended the steps, silence came between the two witches. They knew the task at hand was very important and very dangerous. Neither wanted to make a mistake and put others in danger. They walked close together, hands near their wands. Slowing their steps, they reached the dungeons. Knowing that Ron and Harry were under the invisibility cloak, Hermione smiled before entering through the door. Minerva felt a hand brush against hers and knew it was Albus. He had placed an Invisibility charm on himself. She squeezed his hand and walked through, following Hermione.

The men waited in silence, worried about what they had to do next and the women who had just gone to the dungeons.


	23. Chapter 23

_First of all, I would like to apologize for the LONG wait for this chapter. I am afraid that college has taken over my life right now! Sorry __L__ But__, I had a chance to get this chapter finished after getting all my homework done, so hopefully, the next wait won't be as long. Also, thank you SO MUCH for all the wonderful comments that you have given and all the encouraging reviews! I really appreciate them! So, here's the next chapter…hope I haven't lost my touch!_

The Order members hurried into the castle and towards the dungeons. The staff was on alert and were counting all the students to make sure no one was missing. By the time they reached the dungeon entrance, Albus, Harry, and Ron were gone.

Hermione walked close to Minerva, her wand stretched out in front of her, ready to be used. Minerva's wand was also at the ready, but her face showed no sign of fear, as Hermione's did. Minerva's face was set, ready for what she was about to encounter. She knew that this was the man she feared most, maybe more so than Voldemort himself. Stopping outside the door, Hermione turned to her favorite Professor.

"They will come, right Professor?" Minerva smiled sympathetically.

"Yes, Hermione, they will be right behind us. Are you ready for this?" Hermione nodded and waited for Minerva to speak the countercurse to the locking spell. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. This was it.

The door swung open, revealing one cloaked figure. It turned slowly in their direction.

"I'm glad to see you two ladies have decided to pay me another visit. Unfortunately, I am not alone this time." Two more cloaked figures appeared from behind the door and grabbed Minerva and Hermione, forcing them inside the room. They took off their hoods and Minerva was not at all surprised to see Crabbe and Goyle, the fathers of Hermione's classmates. Lucius also took his hood off and stepped towards Minerva.

"It has been a long time, hasn't it my dear?" He reached out to touch her face but her catlike reactions were too quick.

"Stupefy!" Lucius was sent to the floor and Crabbe grabbed Minerva quickly to prevent her from doing any more damage. After a few moments, Lucius recovered after Goyle spoke a countercurse. He stood, anger radiating from his eyes.

"Crabbe, Goyle, take the girl and move outside! You know what to do, so do it now!" Goyle, who had been holding Hermione, moved her, kicking and screaming into the corridor. Minerva tried to stop them but Lucius quickly called her wand from her. She was left defenseless as Crabbe closed the door behind him. She turned to face her attacker, praying Albus was on his way.

Albus was indeed on his way, as well as Harry and Ron, all still cloaked and invisible. They were almost to the door when Crabbe, Goyle, and Hermione came out of the room. Albus stopped, as did Harry and Ron, all shocked to see Hermione held so tightly.

"I can't wait until they get here. We're gonna make them pay! They'll never know what's coming!" Crabbe laughed at his own statement as did Goyle. Hermione scowled and kept trying to get away. Albus moved behind Crabbe and Harry and Ron moved into position in front of the two men. Never did the two deatheaters expect to be ambushed by those they could not see. They were quickly bound on the floor, Hermione free from their grasp. She knew who was there and didn't need to ask questions as they headed for the door. From inside they could hear Minerva demanding Lucius to let her go.

"Get off of me! I mean it!"

"I don't think so. I let you alone for a long time...now I want you back! Not only for me, ...but for Voldemort as well!"

The door flew open revealing Hermione.

"What is going on?!" Lucius was furious to see his two companions on the floor.

"I believe that your time is up Mr. Malfoy. Now let Professor McGonagall go!" Hermione kept a firm grip on her wand and stared him down.

"You could never take me down, mudblood!" Ron's anger boiled over and he threw off the invisibility cloak, revealing himself and Harry. "Oh, well, look who we have here. Your two companions..one of the lowly Weasleys and oh wait, what does Draco call you, Potter? Oh yes, scarhead! And just what do you two think you're going to be able to do to me?"

"You have no idea, Mr. Malfoy. Now, let Professor McGonagall go!" Harry's face was red with anger.

"Well, I believe we'll have to put a stop to your high and mighty acts of courage." He raised his wand to cast a spell when Arthur, Moody, and Remus ran into the room. Lucius backed away, Minerva still squeezed tightly against him.

"Going somewhere Malfoy? You tend to forget that one cannot get out of this room without help. That is why you chose the room. And it seems that your help is tied up right now." Moody laughed at his own joke but the other two Order members were surveying the scene in front of them. Arthur leaned over to Ron and whispered in his ear.

"Where is Professor Dumbledore?" Ron just shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to give away his Headmaster's Invisibility.

"You all need to get out of here before I kill her." Lucius pointed his wand at Minerva. She did not dare let her defenses down. She knew he would never hurt her. He needed to bring her back to Voldemort or he himself would be killed.

"Don't touch her! She hasn't done anything to you!" Ron took a step forward but Arthur pulled him back.

"Oh, how little you children know. If you only knew what happened in these dungeons all those years ago you would know what she did. You would know just how much of a whore she really is." Suddenly, Lucius dropped Minerva to the ground and put his hands to his neck, as if trying to pry off someone, an invisible someone. The members of the Order had no clue it was Albus and thought it may have been Voldemort. He was known for killing those who did not finish their jobs. They were about the fire at the invisible presence when Harry stopped them.

"No, don't. It's alright." Lucius, being younger and having quite a bit of strength, finally loosened himself for Albus' grip.

"Who is there? Who is it?" Before Albus had a chance to reveal himself, Malfoy was gone. In turning around, those remaining saw that both Crabbe and Goyle were gone as well.

"I believe Voldemort has taken them. He was not pleased that they have not finished their task." Albus' calm voice surprised the members of the Order as he revealed himself standing next to Minerva. He helped her stand and steady herself. "I believe that we all should be going back to inform the staff, Molly, and Mr. Longbottom of what has occured."

He led the way out of the dungeons, Minerva's arm tucked in his. None of the students thought anything of this as they had seen the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress like this many times before. But Albus was worried for Minerva. Lucius had no doubt scared her with his threats and had exhausted her by making her fight against him. He patted her hand quickly and then went back to walking. She squeezed his arm gently and let him lead her away from the dungeons, away from her fears.

"Do you think they're gone now...that they won't come back again?" Molly asked hopefully.

"I believe that these particular Death Eaters will not be back. Voldemort will not be happy that their task was not completed," Albus replied. However, he did know that this was not over. Voldemort would not rest until Minerva was back with him. "Now, I think that we can discuss everything at the meeting tomorrow night. It has been a long day and I believe a good night's sleep is in order for everyone."

They all agreed, the Order members heading back to Grimmauld Place. Harry, Hermoine, and Ron were led back to Gryffindor Tower by Poppy who, along with the other staff, were making their way to their chambers. Albus walked Minerva to her chambers, knowing that he had a lot of work to do that night.

"I will come and check on you as soon as I can," he said, looking around to make sure no one saw them.

"I know you have work to do. You don't have to come back." Minerva looked down, trying to hide the fear in her eyes. He lifted her chin so she looked into those comforting eyes that had always helped her through the most difficult of times.

"I will be back, Minerva. Please, get some rest. We will talk in the morning." She nodded as he kissed her gently. Their fingers lingered letting go for a few seconds before she headed into her chambers for the night. The door closed behind her and she breathed in deeply. The tears that she had held in came flowing down her cheeks freely. She could not get the feeling that he was always there, breathing down her neck, touching her...She hurried into the bathroom, throwing up and gagging until nothing was left in her stomach. She turned on the hot water and sank under the water, wishing the pain and bad memories away.

Albus paced in his office, Fawkes watching him closely. He never wanted to hear Lucius Malfoy's name again. He was afraid that if he did, he would strangle the person who said. Seeing the Deatheater holding his wife against her will angered him to the greatest extent. He slammed his hands on his desk, shouting, "Why?!?!" Fawkes silently flew over and sat on the old man's shoulder, rubbing his head against Albus' cheek. Albus sank into his chair, feeling twenty years older than he was and more helpless than ever before.

The next morning, Hermione awoke exhausted after a horrible night's sleep. She couldn't get the thought of Lucius Malfoy out of her mind. She was still extremely scared, not knowing whether or not he would come back to get her. She got up and dressed for the day. Walking down into the common room, she saw Harry and Ron waiting for her.

"Didn't sleep well last night?" Ron asked. Hermione simply shook her head. He put his arm around her and she sighed.

"I don't know how to get the thoughts out of my mind." Harry stood up and came over to the two of them.

"How about we ask Professor Dumbledore if he can have Professor Snape make up a potion to help you sleep tonight?" Hermione shook her head but Ron tightened his hold on her.

"Hermione, you need to sleep. Harry's right. He and I will ask Professor Dumbledore this afternoon." Hermione knew she couldn't argue so she reluctantly agreed.

"Thank you. We should go to breakfast. We don't want to be late for classes."

"I don't think we would be in trouble if we were a little late today."

"Ronald Weasley! We cannot be late!" And at that, she marched right out of the common room, followed by a smiling Ron and Harry.

"Well, at least the old Hermione's back for awhile," Harry said.

Albus had alerted the other professors about the attack last night, making sure they were all looking out for any suspicious behavior. The entire head table seemed to be on edge, looking as if they had not slept at all the night before. The trio sat down next to Neville at their table.

"Alright Neville?" Harry asked. Neville turned from looking at the head table to his three friends.

"Look at all the professors. They look really upset."

"Professor Dumbledore probably just told them about what happened last night," Ron surmised.

"Yea...I guess. I've just never seen Professor Dumbledore look so old." Neville stopped talking as he helped himself to the food that had now appeared on the table. Hermione studied each professor's face carefully, trying to come up with a conclusion as to why they all looked so upset.

"Professor Dumbledore...he looks so defeated."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, I mean, he's just always seemed to have a hold on everything. But after last night, it seems that he's tired, not his usual self. Like Malfoy won...but he didn't...I don't understand it."

Harry put down his fork and made his own conclusion. "Maybe it's because he knows that it's not over yet. He knows that there will be other deatheaters."

"Or maybe it's because of Professor McGonagall," Ron said. Hermione's eyes widened and she turned to him.

"What do you mean? Do you know something Ron Weasley?"

"Hermione! Calm down! I...I was just saying that because they're such good friends. I mean, you've seen how they both always come over to meetings together and stuff at Grimmauld Place. I didn't mean anything Hermione. I don't know a thing!" He gulped as she sat back, a look of anger on her face.

"I think you know something Ron."

"Hermione, he doesn't. Because if he did, he would tell me, right Ron?" Harry asked. Ron nodded his head fervently.

"Harry's right. I would tell him right away." Hermione sighed and then went back to pushing her food around her plate. Albus had been looking down at the trio and Neville, trying to see if they were alright after the night before. He leaned over to Minerva and whispered in her ear.

"Do you think you would be up to a meeting tonight?"

Minerva looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes. "Where?"

"Grimmauld Place. The children must come with us."

"Albus...but they don't need to know anything else. Why do they have to come?"

"Minerva, they need to know what to do in case something should happen to me."

"Albus, what are you talking about?" She asked as she turned in her chair to face him directly.

"I will explain more later. Please, just tell Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione to meet in my office tonight after dinner."

"Who will stay to guard the castle?"

"I have already asked that all professors stay on alert tomorrow night."

"But...." Albus reached over and put his hand on her arm.

"Trust me, Minerva. This is for the best." She nodded and turned back around, still worried about what this meeting would be about. The children began heading towards their classrooms as the professors stood up to leave. Albus stood up and helped Minerva out of her chair. She held on to the table for support and then straightened after regaining her balance.

"Are you alright Minerva?"

She looked at him and smiled as best she could. "Perfectly fine." Before she left, she whispered, "See you tonight." After all the professors and students were out of the Great Hall, Albus sat back down in his seat. He looked around and made a vow to himself....a vow to keep Hogwarts and its inhabitants safe, no matter what the cost.

In the Transfiguration classroom, Ron rubbed his forehead, trying to remember the spell for changing an animal into a statue. He looked over and saw Hermione looking relaxed, her hands folded neatly over her test paper. Sometimes he really did wish he had her brain. Ron turned his head in the other direction and saw Harry writing something down. If only he could remember this spell, he would pass the test for sure.

"Time's up. Please bring your papers to the front and make sure you get the homework assignment before you leave." Ron hung his head in defeat as he stood up and got behind Harry in line.

"How'd you do, Ron?"

"Don't ask. You?"

"I never know." Hermione got in line behind Ron.

"That wasn't so bad, was it Ron?" Ron turned around and frowned at her.

"Not for you, maybe."

"Well, if you would do your homework once in awhile, you may not have had such a problem with the test." Knowing he couldn't argue, Ron turned back around as Harry reached Minerva's desk.

"Mr. Potter...I would like you, Mr. Weasley, and Miss Granger to stay after class for a few moments. You may wait over there." The three looked where she pointed and saw Neville sitting on the right side of the room. They joined him after handing in their tests and waited for the classroom to empty. Minerva gestured for them to come over and stand in front of her desk.

"How are you four holding up?"

"We're fine, Professor," Harry answered for the group.

"Good. I would like all of you to meet in Professor Dumbledore's office after dinner tonight. Mr. Potter, I believe you know the password."

"Uh...yes, I do."

"What for, Professor?" Neville asked.

"There is a meeting tonight and Professor Dumbledore has asked that all of you be in attendance."

All four looked at each other, questions in their eyes.

"What is the meeting about?" Harry asked. Minerva sighed.

"Unfortunatley, I know as little about it as the four of you. It will be held at Grimmauld Place...so try and get your work done before we leave. It could be a long night." They all noted the exhaustion in their usually alert Professor's eyes. "So I expect to see you at 7 o'clock sharp, is that understood?"

"Yes, Professor," they said in unison. The four walked out of the classroom, Ron closing the door behind them.

"I wonder what it could be about. I wonder if my Mom and Dad will be there."

"I'm sure they will be Ron, along with the rest of the Order members," Harry said.

"Harry, do you think that Professor Lupin will answer some questions for me?" Hermione asked.

"I don't see why he wouldn't. What are the questions about?"

"Oh...nothing. Just some hunches I've been having." She turned and walked away, the three boys lagging behind.

"What do you think she knows?" Neville asked.

"With Hermione, one never knows," Ron answered.


	24. Chapter 24

Minerva dropped off the papers she needed to grade in her chambers before she started for the Great Hall. She turned around and jumped slightly, the sight of her husband taking her breath away.

"Albus! You scared me. I didn't know you were in here." He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"I felt the need to talk to you about the meeting tonight." Minerva's eyes darkened some. She sat down on the couch, he on the chair facing her.

"What is all this about, Albus? The children need to rest and catch up on their studies."

"I understand, but this is of the utmost importance my dear. We need to be ready for when the deatheaters come again. I fear it will be in the very near future." Minerva winced at his comment and at the slight pain from the baby kicking her. Albus noticed and clasped her hand in his.

"I want you to be careful, Min. I mean it."

"Of course, Albus...Are you going to tell me what you meant before?"

"About what?"

"About what you said in the Great Hall this morning. About what the children need to do if something happens to you." Albus took a deep breath. He knew that he needed to tell her, but this was going to be very difficult.

"Min, you know how dangerous things are. I cannot say for sure if I will always be there to protect you and the rest of Hogwarts. The children need to know how to defend themselves in case I am not there when they need me to be."

"Albus..." He held up his hand and stopped her.

"I do not want to say another word about it until dinner. However, I do wish to speak with you about Miss Granger."

"What about her?"

"It seems she has not been sleeping well. Harry and Ron asked if I could persuade Professor Snape to conjur up a sleeping potion for her. I figured since you sit next to him at dinner, you could ask him for me."

"Of course. I will make sure she takes it tonight as well. I know how stubborn she can be."

"Sounds like someone else I know." Minerva glared at him but her gaze softened after seeing his smile.

"Alright, can we go to dinner now? The students will be waiting."

"Yes, we should go. Don't worry, Minerva, everything will work out for the best." He helped her up but did not let her go to dinner until her stole one more kiss from her and tenderly caressed her stomach. It was getting more and more difficult for Minerva to hide her pregnancy from the students. She knew she would have to talk with Poppy soon about this problem. Poppy always knew how to help her. She and Albus walked to dinner where the students were eagerly awaiting food. Minerva leaned over to Snape halfway through the meal and asked him about the potion.

"I can have it made by the time you return tonight."

"Thank you, Severus. I will come pick it up and take it to her."

She leaned back over and nodded at Albus, then looking at Hermione. She was hardly touching her food, Harry and Ron having to constantly tell her to eat something. Minerva worried for the girl, knowing all too well how she was feeling. The baby kicked again, harder this time, causing Minerva to drop her fork on to her plate in surprise. Albus looked over at her, worry filling his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Poppy looked over as well, hearing Albus' question.

Minerva nodded. "Fine." His questioning look made her add softly, "I'll tell you later." He nodded and took her hand under the table, looking over at Poppy and nodding, letting her know everything was fine. After dinner, Albus walked back to his office, waiting for the students and Minerva to arrive. Minerva came in first, her steps slow.

"My dear, you are working too hard again. I can tell by the way you're walking. I will have to have Poppy put you on bedrest again!" Minerva looked up at him and frowned.

"You will do no such thing. I'm just tired after last night." He put his arm around her and squeezed her to him gently.

"What was wrong at dinner tonight?"

"The baby just decided to remind me that he or she was hungry." Albus laughed, for the first time in many days.

"Well, I'm glad to see that our baby has my sense of humor." Minerva groaned, making Albus' eyes twinkle and his laugh to grow louder. She smacked him playfully and then took his face in her hands.

"It has been too long since your eyes have twinkled like that. I've missed it."

"And I've missed you, my dear." He drew her close and kissed her until a knock was heard at the door. They broke quickly and Minerva straightened back into "teacher mode" as Albus opened the door.

"Ah, come in children. We've been waiting for you." The four entered, all looking tired as well. They nodded at Minerva and then Harry stepped forward.

"Professor Dumbledore, will we be allowed to sit in on this meeting?"

"Yes, Harry. That is why we have asked all four of you to come. It is very important that you all listen to every detail of what is said tonight, understood?" The four nodded and then they along with Minerva and Albus were on their way to Grimmauld Place. They greeted the Order Members along with Fred and George. Sitting down at the table, Molly placed tea out for the adults and milk for the children. Albus began the meeting soon after.

"It is imperative that we make a new plan after what happened the other night. I believe that Voldemort will be striking again, very soon in fact. He is enraged that his plan did not succeed the first time and he will not waste time in trying once again."

"What can we do to help, Albus?" Arthur asked.

"Help me come up with a plan, a plan where we can put a stop to this once and for all."

"Quiet! Please, this is getting us nowhere," Albus sternly told the group of people sitting before him. In the past two hours, nothing had been accomplished. Everyone had different plans as to how to get rid of the deatheaters once and for all. Unfortunately, those plans would never work. Minerva excused herself quietly and walked out of the room. Albus looked after her, worried that she had been so quiet in the past two hours. Molly had noticed Minerva's silence as well and stood up, saying she would be back in a few minutes. Albus sighed.

"It seems that we all have our different opinions. Why don't we take some time and think through what the best course of action will be. There is no telling when Voldemort will strike again." The others agree and listened to Albus' suggestions. Molly came back in a few moments later and said that Minerva would be in momentarily. Albus continued, relieved that everything seemed to be alright. Minerva took her seat a little while later and Albus reached under the table for her hand. It was calming to know she was next to him, supporting him in everything. The meeting adjourned with almost nothing being accomplished. They decided that Remus and Alastor would come to Hogwarts once a week to check on everything in the dungeons. The four children were to keep an eye on all the Slytherins and report to Albus every night on what they were speaking about. Albus led the children back to his office, Minerva following behind.

"I need to speak with the four of you. This is a very serious matter and I would hope that you will not take what I say lightly." Four heads nodded. "Now, you know that the information you will be telling me every night will be crucial to Voldemort's demise." Again, the four heads nodded. Albus stood and walked in front of the desk to stand in front of the four Gryffindor's.

"I want you all to understand that this could turn into the most dangerous thing any of us ever do. I do not know what will happen to me, or to anyone else in the castle for that matter. What I can promise you is that nothing will happen to the four of you as long as I am around, do you understand?"

"Headmaster, what are you saying?" Hermione asked.

"I am saying that if ever anything comes to harm you, I will be there to stop it."

"Oh. Thank you Headmaster," Hermione answered.

"Now, I want you all to come here every night after dinner to report on what the Slytherins have been saying. Also, at that time, we will be having defensive classes. I will be teaching you important maneuvers that are not taught regularly at Hogwarts. It is imperative that you know how to defend yourselves and the people in this castle. It is up to you four to take over should something happen to me."

"Something happen to you, Headmaster? You've got to be kidding!" Ron exclaimed. Albus bowed his head and then looked back up at the children. Minerva saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I am afraid, Mr. Weasley, that I am not as strong as I was once before. You four will need to be on guard in case I am not able to guard the castle."

"But Headmaster, there are so many other professors here that would be better equipped, don't you think?" Hermione asked.

Albus looked over at Minerva and sighed. "There are many things that the students of Hogwarts do not know about their professors. Unfortunately, we were all around when Voldemort first rose to power. After I am gone, I am afraid his next targets will be your other professors. Someone else will need to protect the rest of the students. And that will be for all four of you to handle. Can I trust you with this responsibility?"

Four heads bobbed up and down.

"Very well. Then I believe it is time for you all to get some much needed rest. Tomorrow is Saturday so feel free to sleep as late as you like. We will meet in here after dinner, alright?"

The four nodded again and stood to leave. Minerva stood as well. She led them back to Gryffindor Tower and then walked to her chambers slowly. She was deep in thought when someone interrupted those thoughts.

"Professor McGonagall! Professor McGonagall!" She could tell it was Hagrid's voice. She hurried towards the end of the hall where she heard Hagrid coming around the corner.

"Hagrid, what is it? Calm down!" Hagrid stood to catch his breath quickly.

"We've got a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"There's someone coming up the path that should not be."

"For goodness sake's Hagrid, who is it?"

"Dolores Umbridge." When Hagrid saw her face pale, he reached out to take her arm in case she passed out. She steadied herself and tried to think clearly.

"Right, well, you go guard the door and do not let her in until I get Albus, alright?"

"Of course. You alright?"

"I'm fine. Go now!" He rushed away and she hurried back into Albus' office. He was sitting with his head in his hands, contemplating his next move. His head snapped up when he heard the door burst open.

"Minerva?"

"Albus...it's Umbridge. She's on the grounds!" He rushed over to her and grabbed on to her arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Hagrid said she's coming up the path. I told him not to let her in until you come down," she said, her hands shaking. She was a brave woman, but after what had happened with the stunners, she could not trust Dolores Umbridge and that was what scared her.

"You go alert the rest of the staff to the main entrance and meet me there." He kissed her quickly and rushed out the door, robes billowing behind him. She woke everyone through the fire and then she herself rushed to the main entrance. She hoped everything would go smoothly. But what she found was anything but hopeful.


	25. Chapter 25

The rest of the staff dressed quickly and hurried to the main entrance where they found a very angry Dolores Umbridge yelling at the Headmaster.

"You cannot keep me out, Albus Dumbledore! I have an order here from the Ministry. I am to make sure these grounds are safe."

"If I could have the order, please?" Albus asked calmly, holding out his hand. Dolores sighed loudly and slammed the parchment into his hand. She tapped her foot impatiently as he read it. The rest of the staff rolled their eyes at each other, all but Minerva. She kept toward the back of the group, trying to keep her eyes from the woman standing in the middle of all of them. Albus finished reading the parchment and rolled it back up, handing it to Dolores who snatched it from his grasp.

"Well, now you know that this is perfectly legal and I am to stay for a week to make sure Hogwarts is safe for the students. Now, if someone could take my bag and show me to my room, I would like to get a good night of sleep. I plan on starting my evaluations early."

"Ms. Umbridge, I can assure you that Hogwarts is the safest it has ever been. We already have people in position should an attack occur."

"The Ministry feels that they need to have an inside point of view to make sure you are doing everything possible."

"I have spoken with Cornelius and I told him of the action Hogwarts and its staff has taken. He was extremely pleased. I have to wonder why he would send out someone to evaluate our response to the threats placed upon our world."

"I only come to do my job, Albus."

"Great job she did last time," Poppy whispered to Xiomara. Xiomara stifled a laugh.

"Well if you must stay, then I have to ask that you not interfere with our methods in any fashion, including classes, Quidditch matches, or any other celebration that this castle plans on holding."

"Oh, be assured Headmaster, I will do nothing to hurt anyone at Hogwarts," she answered, a quirky grin on her face. She pushed through the staff and stopped when she saw Minerva. "Why, Minerva, so good to see you again. I trust you still don't need that walking stick."

Minerva breathed in sharply. She did not want to lose her temper right now. "I do not, thank you."

"Oh good. We couldn't have the strict Professor McGonagall with a walking stick now could we? Why everyone would think you weren't as strong as you pretend to be!"

Snape's wand was out before Dolores even finished her sentence. He pointed it directly at her and the look of fear crossed her face. Albus gently placed a hand on the potion master's shoulder.

"Severus, it's alright."

Snape slowly lowered his wand but not his glare. Dolores cleared her throat and looked at Minerva again before stalking off in the direction the two house elves had taken her bags. Minerva blinked back the tears as Poppy put an arm around her.

"Min? You alright?"

Minerva nodded and looked at Severus. "Thank you, Severus. I appreciate what you tried to do."

"She's a horrible woman. I wouldn't be surprised if she was working for the Dark Lord himself," he spat.

"That may not be far from the truth," Albus stated simply. He walked over and linked Minerva's arm through his. "Now, I believe we all should get to sleep. We will need to be on guard for the next week. There is much to be done. Goodnight."

All the staff dispersed, saying goodnight and wondering just how much Albus Dumbledore knew about Dolores Umbridge.

Albus walked Minerva back to her quarters. He helped her inside and then kissed her lightly.

"I am afraid I have some business to attend to tonight. I will see you tomorrow morning."

"Albus..."

"Yes dear?"

"What do you know?"

Albus hesitated. "I will tell you when I know for sure that my assumptions are correct. Now, it is time for you to get some much needed rest." He kissed her and then went to the door. He turned back around.

"Minerva?"

"Yes?"

"Do no believe a word she says. You are the strongest woman I know. And just so you know, I would have hexed her myself if Xiomara hadn't put a hand on my shoulder first."

Minerva smiled. "Thank you, Albus. I do love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He left her, closing the door behind him. He straightened up and walked away quickly. There was much to be done. Minerva settled into bed awhile later. She tried to relax in order to put a stop to the ache in her back. She fell asleep, fearing for Albus' safety.

Dolores Umbridge's presence at breakfast the next morning made the Trio and Neville wonder what exactly what was going on at Hogwarts. They spoke quietly about why she was there when Albus stood.

"Students, I would like to introduce you to Ms. Dolores Umbridge who will be with us for the next week. Many of you will remember her from last year."

There were snickers heard from around the Great Hall. Umbridge cleared her throat loudly, causing Albus to sigh and the rest of the teachers to groan. Albus nodded reluctantly as Dolores stood to give another one of her famous speeches. He reached under the table to clasp Minerva's hand. She squeezed it gently and waited for Dolores to finish her ranting and raving.

"Students, I am very glad to be back at Hogwarts among you. I am here on Ministry business. I am afraid that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned and it is the Ministry's wish to keep all students safe and sound behind these castle walls. I am here to evaluate the actions that have been put into place. If there is any concern among you, please come speak to me. I will be available at any time and I would like to hear your thoughts on what the adminstration of this school has done."

Harry turned and saw Malfoy snickering with Crabbe and Goyle. He caught Harry's eye and sneered at him before turning back to his partners in crime. Harry turned to Hermione and Ron.

"This is bad. Look at all the professors."

"Yea, we're in trouble with the ole toad here again," Ron said.

Hermione was deep in thought. "You know, this could be a trick of some sort."

"A trick? What are you getting at, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Umbridge could be here saying she is working for the Ministry when in reality, she's working for..."

"Voldemort," Harry finished for her. "It makes sense! We should ask Professor Dumbledore tonight when we go to his office after dinner."

Ron gulped nervously. "You think...I mean you really think, that she's here because of him? You think this is his way of getting into Hogwarts?"

Harry nodded. "Voldemort can't trust Malfoy anymore. He failed last time. He needs someone else, someone who was working with the Ministry. Someone that no one would expect."

"But don't you think Dumbledore knows that?" Ron asked.

"I think he does. We just have to find out," Harry said. "That will be our first order of business with Dumbledore tonight. Keep your ears open for what people are saying about Umbridge being back, especially Malfoy."

The Trio went to their first class and made sure to listen closely to what everyone was saying. That night, they and Neville met in Albus' office where he was waiting for them.

"Welcome. Please, sit down." After they took their seats, Harry quickly spoke up.

"Professor, we were wondering about Ms. Umbridge being back."

"I see," Albus said calmly.

"We think that she's here for other reasons. Reasons that don't deal with the Ministry of Magic." When Harry saw that Albus wasn't going to say anything, he continued. "We think she's working for Voldemort."

Albus took in all the student's faces and nodded. "I have to agree."

Their faces all turned to shock. "You do?" Ron asked. His nerve level had just gone through the roof.

"Yes, I do. But, you must not say a word of this to anyone, not even a Professor. Do you understand?"

They all nodded.

"Professor, why are you allowing her to stay if you know she is working for the Dark Lord?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, I wondered when someone would ask that. There is a method to my madness," Albus replied light-heartedly. He stood and walked around his desk to stand in front of the four students. "You see, I am quite sure that she is working for the Dark Lord, yet I do not know just how yet. When Professor McGonagall was injured last year, I had a feeling that she was working with Voldemort. When she showed up this year after Lucius' failed attempts, I knew for sure that Ms. Umbridge has turned to the Dark Side. However, I have not come to a conclusion as to her placement in his plans for an attack."

They soaked in this information and tried to come to their own conclusion about Dolores Umbridge's real job in Voldemort's plans.

"I will need all of you to be extra careful. There is no need to take any unnecessary risks this week. I have eyes watching Ms. Umbridge at all hours of the day. She, however, does not know that. The problem is that she will be walking these halls every night. So, I suggest we hold off on lessons for this week. Professor McGonagall will be speaking with all of you daily when she takes the Gryffindor's back to the tower. Please, do not hold anything back from her. She is my second in command and will report to me. Dolores does not think that is odd. She knows how much I trust Professor McGonagall. That is why she was targeted last year."

"Professor, can I ask a question?" Neville asked quietly.

"Of course, Mr. Longbottom."

"Well...you said Professor McGonagall was targeted, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did."

"But, last year, it was said to be an accident. She said Professor McGonagall started it."

Albus straightened and the twinkle left his eyes. "Who said that?"

"Ms. Umbridge. I heard her talking with the other professors. She told them that Professor McGonagall came out hurling curses and in order to save themselves, they had to stun her."

"But we saw it happen! Professor McGonagall didn't do anything. They just shot her down!" Harry said defensively.

"Mr. Longbottom, I will ask that you no longer listen to anything Ms. Umbridge says. What she says is filled with lies. And for the record, Professor McGonagall was hit with four stunners because she tried to help Hagrid. She did not even have her wand out. She was hit...she was hit because Dolores Umbridge wanted her out of the way," he said sadly.

The four students saw the change in Dumbledore's demeanor and remained quiet. Albus cleared his throat and eyed them all.

"Now, you will need to go back to the dormitories. I will be speaking with you all soon. Thank you for coming."

They all said goodnight and walked out of the office. Albus sat heavily in his seat. He leaned back and tried to clear his mind. There were many things he would like to say and do to Dolores Umbridge to make her suffer like she had made his Minerva suffer. _All in good time_, he thought. _All in good time._


	26. Chapter 26

"I would like one roll of parchment on my desk tomorrow when you come into class. Make sure it covers everything on the transformation of your animals into other forms of animals. That will be all for today."

The students filed out of Minerva's classroom, grumbling about their homework. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking out of the classroom, discussing their assignment when they saw Dolores Umbridge coming down the hall. She passed them with one glance and then headed into the classroom they had just left.

"Uh, I don't think that's good," Ron said, turning to look towards the classroom.

"No, it's not. Should we do something?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "Not yet. Professor McGonagall knows what she's doing."

"But last time, Harry..." Hermione started but Harry cut her off.

"We have to keep what we know to ourselves. We can't let anything out. If we do, Professor McGonagall could get hurt again. And we don't need that right now." They all agreed with Harry and continued their walk back to the Gryffindor common room.

Minerva looked up from her desk when she heard footsteps. The door swung shut and Minerva groaned as Dolores turned around.

"Minerva! I've finally caught you at a good time."

"This is not a good time, Dolores. I am very busy grading these tests. So, if you will excuse me..."

"I'm afraid I have some questions from the Ministry," Dolores said as she walked up to Minerva's desk and plopped down in a chair. Minerva inhaled sharply and protectively placed a hand on her stomach. Poppy and she had been able to come up with a way to disguise her slightly enlarged stomach with a series of spells, but Minerva still had her doubts. Dolores took out a quill and clipboard and looked directly at Minerva.

"You are involved in keeping the students guarded, correct?"

"Yes," Minerva answered. She really didn't want to be anywhere near this woman. She stood and walked over to the blackboard, cleaning it herself. Dolores stood as well.

"And do tell me, do you really believe the students are safe?"

"Of course I do. I have no doubt in my mind that they are fine at Hogwarts."

"Really? That is interesting," Dolores replied, writing quickly on her paper. Minerva turned to look at her quickly and then turned back around.

"I don't see why it is so interesting."

"Well, just after what has happened so far this year...and last year of course," she replied sweetly. Minerva dropped the eraser and turned around, glaring at the short woman in front of her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to make sure you were capable of taking care of so many students, after what happened last year. The Ministry wants to be sure you aren't under too much strain after your recent hospitalization."

Minerva took a step forward, anger filling her every muscle. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of my Gryffindors, not to mention the rest of the student body."

"No need to get snippy, Minerva," Dolores said, a familiar grin pulling at her lips.

"Well, I wouldn't have to get snippy if you would let me finish my work," Minerva said, waving her wand at the door which opened automatically. "Now, you can leave."

Dolores put her quill in her robes and started to walk towards the door. Minerva went back to her desk and was about to sit when Dolores turned back around.

"Ow!" Harry yelled, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "What is it, Harry?"

"My scar...it's burning like mad."

Hermione and Ron shared a glance and then turned to Harry. "We have to go tell McGonagall," Ron said as he and Hermione each took one of Harry's arms and walked in the direction of their Transfiguration teacher's classroom. They weren't prepared for what they would find.

"Minerva, just one more question before I leave," Dolores said, turning back to face Minerva.

"What could you possibly have to ask me?" Minerva asked, annoyed.

"How did it feel?"

"How did what feel?" Minerva's head raised to find Dolores smiling at her.

"Four stunner to the chest?" she asked as her wand pointed at Minerva. Instantly, Minerva was on her feet, her wand out.

"Professor! Professor!" Hermione yelled, bustling into the classroom with Harry and Ron on her heels. Dolores quickly lowered her wand but Minerva kept hold of hers. The three students moved out of the way as Dolores turned on her heels and walked out of the classroom, nose pointed in the air. The three students turned to look at Minerva and found her wand shaking in her hand. She dropped it quickly and sank into her seat.

"Professor, are you alright?" Hermione asked, stepping towards the desk. Minerva nodded, her head in her hand.

"Yes, Miss Granger. Is there something you needed?" She asked, looking up at them.

"It's my scar, Professor," Harry answered. "It was burning just a minute ago."

Minerva snapped into action. "Please, go to Professor Dumbledore immediately. I'll let him know you're coming. Go quickly!"

The three obeyed and rushed towards Dumbledore's office. Minerva let Albus know through the fire that the Trio was coming. She sat in her chair, closing her classroom door with her wand and then let the tears fall down her cheeks.

The Trio reached Albus' office and sat down when they entered.

"Now Harry, Professor McGonagall tells me that you're scar was burning."

"Yes sir."

"Tell me what happened."

"We were walking out of Transfiguration and we saw Ms. Umbridge going into the classroom. When we almost reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, my scar started burning badly. We went to tell Professor McGonagall and when we got there, Ms. Umbridge and Professor McGonagall had their wands out."

Albus sat up straight. "Their wands?"

"Yes. Ms. Umbridge put hers away and left quickly," Hermione answered.

"And Professor McGonagall?"

"She just sat down and asked us what happened. Do you think that my scar was burning because Ms. Umbridge was trying to hurt Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked.

Albus stood and walked in front of the three students. "I do not know, Harry. I have a feeling that your scar was burning because of Ms. Umbridge, but I do not know if she was trying to hurt Professor McGonagall. What I want all three of you to do is go back to your dormitory and rest before dinner. And stay away from Ms. Umbridge, understand?"

The three nodded and did as they were told. Though, they didn't rest. Instead, they formulated their own conclusions about what had transpired in the Transfiguration classroom.

Albus, on the other hand, walked quickly to Minerva's classroom, finding her working on the tests Dolores had interrupted her from grading. He closed the door behind him, causing her to look up at the sound.

"Albus?" she asked as he walked quickly to her desk and pulled her up by the arms. He searched her eyes and then hugged her close. "Albus, what is it?"

"Are you alright?" he asked, pulling away to look her in the eye.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Your young Gryffindors just came and told me what they found when they walked in here this afternoon."

"Oh," she said simply, sitting back into her seat. He kept hold of her hand and looked down at her.

"What happened, Minerva? And why was she pointing a wand at you?"

"Albus, it's nothing."

"Tell me the truth, Minerva. I mean it."

He sounded so serious that she knew she had to relate the entire story to him. He was so angry, she had to restrain him from going after Dolores himself.

"Albus, please, don't say anything to anyone. It will only cause more trouble."

"She will be out of this castle within the hour."

"You know that will only cause the Ministry to become upset. They think she is working for them. We and the Order are the only people who believe she is working for Voldemort. And don't worry, I'm not injured in any way. She can't harm me, Albus. I may be pregnant, but I'm still quick," she said smiling. This caused him to chuckle a bit and pull her back into a hug. They stood like that for awhile until Minerva heard the clock.

"It's almost time for dinner and I have to get these papers graded. Now, go do something important." He nodded and kissed her soundly before heading out the door. She sat back down and sighed. She had to find a way to stay away from Dolores Umbridge, but still find out what the toad was planning.

"So, what should we ask McGonagall tonight when she comes to talk to us?" Ron asked before shoving a spoonful of potatoes in his mouth.

"Ron, honestly, can't you take smaller bites?" Hermione asked, grimacing.

"Why?" he asked defensively, a drip of the gravy sliding down his chin.

"I think we should ask McGonagall what happened. I need to know why my scar was burning. If it was because Umbridge was trying to harm Professor McGonagall, we'll know for sure she is working for Voldemort," Harry said. They all agreed to what they would ask and they hurried to finish their dinner before going back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

At nine o'clock, Minerva walked in through the portrait hole. There weren't many people in the room, only a few couples trying to steal a few moments together. They all looked over and saw the stern look on their Head of House's face and quickly moved to their dormitories. All except Ron, Hermione, and Harry. Minerva walked over and sat down in front of the fireplace where the three had situated themselves on the couch.

"Now, is there anything you three wish to discuss tonight? Professor Dumbledore has asked that I stop in later this evening. If there is anything you wish me to tell him, then I will be happy to do that."

Hermione poked Harry in the ribs and he sat forward quickly. "Uh, there is something we want to talk to you about Professor."

"Alright, go ahead Mr. Potter."

"Well, uh, you remember when we came into your classroom today?"

Minerva shifted uneasily. "Yes, I do."

"Well, we have a feeling that the reason my scar was burning was because of Ms. Umbrdige. Professor Dumbledore seems to think so too."

"I see. Well, what does this have to do with me."

"We think the reason my scar was burning was because...because she was trying to hurt you again."

"Mr. Potter, I can assure you that Dolores Umbridge will not get the best of me again."

"But, Professor," Hermione chimed in, "Wouldn't it make sense that the Dark Lord was happy when Ms. Umbridge tried to hurt you? You are the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. If you're hurt, he will be that much closer to Dumbledore, don't you think?"

Minerva sat stunned. Of course, it all made sense. Dolores _was_ working for Voldemort. She hadn't doubted it for a second, but it was all clearer now. When Dolores tried to harm Minerva, Voldemort became extremely happy, causing Harry's scar to burn. Minerva was in the way of Dumbledore. Tom Riddle knew how close she was with Dumbledore, even though he didn't know the entire truth. The two always worked together on everything.

"Professor?" Hermione called, bringing Minerva out of her daze.

"I...I'm sorry. I was just trying to come up with a response to your suggestion."

"It makes sense Professor, don't you think? Voldemort wants to harm Dumbledore but there are many standing in his way; one being you," Harry said quietly.

Minerva looked down. Tears sprang to her eyes but she held them back. She gained her composure and stood.

"I will tell Professor Dumbledore about your assumptions. I'm sure he will be speaking with you shortly." She moved to the portrait hole but Hermione stopped her.

"Professor McGonagall?" Hermione said, standing quickly. The boys followed her action and stood up as well. Minerva turned.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"What was Ms. Umbridge going to do to you?" she asked boldly. They all saw Minerva's face whiten slightly.

"Nothing I couldn't have handled, Miss Granger. Now, I suggest you all get some sleep. Goodnight." Minerva turned quickly and was out through the portrait hole in a matter of ten seconds. They knew too much, way too much. She had to talk to Albus. She hurried down the steps quickly and was on her way to the Headmaster's office when someone stepped in front of her. Someone with a wand.

"Way to go, Hermione! Now she won't ever answer anything for us again!" Ron stated dramatically before flopping down on the couch.

"Oh Ronald, stop it. She just doesn't want us to know that Umbridge was going to hurt her," Hermione said.

"I don't know," Harry said thoughtfully, taking a seat next to Ron. "I think there's more behind it. You saw her face, didn't you? I mean she got real pale. I think she knows a lot more than she's telling us, especially about Umbridge. Wait a minute!"

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What if this has something to do with what happened eleven years ago? Remember we found that article about Professor McGonagall? What if Dolores Umbridge was in on that...what if there is some way that Umbridge told Voldemort of the attack on McGonagall eleven years ago and now he wants to finish the job that wasn't finished then?"

"Harry, you think so?" Ron asked, standing up next to Harry at the fire.

"I do. And I think we need to tell Dumbledore now, before Professor McGonagall gets hurts worse. Come on!" He grabbed his wand and hurried out of the portrait hole, Hermione and Ron rushing after him.


	27. Chapter 27

_Thank you so much to all who have reviewed this story! I really appreciate all your feedback! Forgive me for the length of time it takes me to get up a chapter, but I am trying! __J__ Thank you again for all your kind words! Now back to the story!_

"Oh, Minerva! I thought you were a student lurking around the hallway," Dolores stated, a little too sweetly.

Minerva took a step back and allowed Dolores to drop her wand. "I would suggest that you do not patrol the hallways, Dolores. We have plenty of staff on watch. If they see anything lurking in the shadows, they will not hesistate to fire."

"I don't know why you think I am uncapable of helping protect this castle," the short woman stated.

"You aren't! You have no idea of the precautions we have taken to keep Hogwarts and its students safe. Now, if you will kindly go back to your rooms and stay there. You are not needed." Minerva tried to walk away but Dolores stepped in front of her again.

"Why do you insist of not answering any of my questions or allowing me to help out at Hogwarts?"

"Maybe because of the horrible mess you placed us in last time," Minerva answered simply.

"Mess! This castle is a mess! There is no way that students are being kept safe in this mudpile! I cannot believe you agree with Albus Dumbledore! You are smarter than that! You would be a much better witch if you realized that Dumbledore is not always right!"

Minerva took two steps forward, standing right over Dolores. Dolores seemed to shrink even shorter than she already was. Minerva glared down at her.

"Don't you dare say anything negative about Albus Dumbledore in my presence again," she said quietly, yet firmly. And with that she walked down the hall towards her husband's office.

Dolores humphed and watched as the witch strode away. She raised her wand again, knowing that this time she would get the job done.

_"Accio!"_

Her wand flew out of her hand and right into the hands of Harry Potter. Minerva whirled around quickly, her wand out and at the ready. She saw the Trio with all of their wands pointed at directly at Umbridge.

"You see, Minerva! Students wandering the halls at all hours of the night! This is exactly what the ministry needs to know about! And taking a superior's wand for no reason! This is preposterous! I will make sure that the Minister knows about this, Minerva McGonagall!" She rushed over to Harry and grabbed her wand before hurrying out of the dark corridor. Minerva lowered her wand and then marched over to the Trio.

"And just what do you three think you are doing! You have just sent off an enemy to deliver a message that Hogwarts is not safe! This will get back to Voldemort and now there is nothing to stop his attacking us!"

"Professor, we weren't trying to make any trouble! Honest!" Ron said quickly.

"Ron's right, Professor. We were coming to find Professor Dumbledore, but when we saw Ms. Umbridge pointing her wand at you..." Hermione trailed off.

"That's when we decided to make sure you weren't hurt by her," Harry finished. Minerva's face softened a little.

"I do thank you for helping me out but I thought we discussed what you wanted to talk about in the common room."

"We had some other ideas that we thought Professor Dumbledore needs to hear right away," Hermione said. "Please Professor, let us come."

Minerva sighed. "Well, the damage has already been done. Come along." The Trio followed her to the Headmaster's office and walked inside. Albus looked up, expecting only Minerva, but instead, was confused to see the Trio with her.

"Professor McGonagall, I thought I told you to keep these three in the common room."

Minerva went to answer but Harry cut in. "It's our fault, Professor. We needed to talk to you."

Albus looked at Minerva for any clue he could get but she couldn't give him any. He motioned for the Trio to sit. Minerva took a seat next to his desk and waited for the Trio's explanation.

"We had some ideas after Professor McGonagall left the common room that we thought needed to be brought to your attention right away, Professor," Hermione said quickly.

"Slow down, Miss Granger. We have some time I believe. Tell me your ideas."

"You see, Professor, after we saw Umbridge with her wand out against Professor McGonagall, we had some suspiscions as to what she was really up to. We believe she is directly linked with Voldemort. However, we also believe she may have had something to do with what happened to Professor McGonagall eleven years ago. Because that didn't work then, she is trying to finish her job now. Voldemort wants to get to you, Professor, but there are many teachers here that are standing in his way. One of those is Professor McGonagall. We think that Umbridge is Voldemort's way of getting rid of Professor McGonagall and therefore, making you an easier target," Harry explained

"And why do you think Voldemort wants Professor McGonagall? Why not Professor Snape or Professor Flitwick or..." Dumbledore asked.

"They don't matter! You work the closest with Professor McGonagall! She's the Deputy Headmistress! Everyone knows that you two are always on the same side! And you're considered the most powerful witch and wizard of your age! That's why he wants to get her out of the way!" Harry shouted a little too loudly.

Albus exchanged a look with Minerva and then stood.

"I...I'm sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to yell," Harry said, his head hanging in shame. He and Dumbledore had tried to patch up their differences since last year but now he seemed to have messed it all up again.

"There is no need for apologies, Harry. I appreciate your concern for Professor McGonagall, but I myself know that she is not one to reckon with."

"But Professor, Ms. Umbridge doesn't play fair! Just now she tried to hex Professor McGonagall from behind!"

Albus' eyes widened slightly, but he did not let on his anger to the three students in front of him. "Miss Granger, I am well aware of Dolores Umbridge's ways and methods. However, I must ask that all of you steer clear of her until she is gone from this castle. We cannot have you wandering about in the hallways where she is. She is very dangerous and unfortunately, we have no proof with which to put her away."

"What about what she did to you last year, Professor McGonagall? Doesn't that count for anything?" Ron asked.

"I am afraid that Ms. Umbridge would argue she was simply doing her job, and would in turn put the blame on Professor McGonagall for trying to stop her from sacking Hagrid," Albus explained.

"This is so unfair," Hermione said, tears coming to her eyes. "We can't do anything!"

"Ah, but you can Miss Granger. You can keep an eye out for the other students when Ms. Umbridge is about. Don't let any of them talk to her. Make sure you keep them as far away from her as possible and give her as little information about Hogwarts as you can. If she is reporting to Voldemort regularly, we don't want to give her too much information about our methods, now do we?" Albus asked, a small smile on his face. The Trio nodded and sighed.

"I guess that's all we can do," Harry said.

"For now, yes. But you have come up with some good assumptions. I, myself, am very curious as to the attack on Professor McGonagall eleven years ago. I do know one who was involved in the attack, but you may be right in saying that Dolores Umbridge was involved in some way."

"Wait...you know who attacked you, Professor?" Harry asked Minerva. Minerva caught Albus' eye and after a slight nod from him, she turned back to the students.

"Yes, I do."

"Was it Umbridge?" Ron asked.

"No, it wasn't."

"So you don't think she had anything to do with it?" Harry asked her.

"I don't know. It is most likely that she did have something to do with it. But, that was the past and we cannot change it now. What is important is keeping her away from the students and keep all of you safe."

"Professor McGonagall is right. Now, I believe it time for you to get back to the Tower before she can do any more damage tonight," Albus said. Minerva moved to stand but saw that the Trio was not following. Albus noticed as well. "Is there something else?"

"Yes," Harry said. "Professor McGonagall, was it Lucius Malfoy that attacked you?"

Minerva drew in a sharp breath and quickly looked over to Albus. "What makes you think that?" he asked quietly.

"When he tried to get in last time, he took Professor McGonagall right away," Harry explained.

Albus was silent as he took his seat. He looked over at Minerva for a moment and she at him. There was a question in his eyes, a very important question that she knew he had been wanting to ask her for a very long time. She nodded and turned to stare at her hands in her lap.

"I believe it is time that you three know just exactly what has been going on," Albus said.


	28. Chapter 28

The three students sat silently as Albus Dumbledore began to exactly what was going on.

"You three are very perceptive, I must say. I do not know if I would have been able to figure out as much as you did at this point. Now, let me begin eleven years ago. Lucius Malfoy did attack Professor McGonagall that night, in the same room that Miss Granger was attacked in. Neville dreamed that there were two women being attacked and of course, they turned out to be yourself and Professor McGonagall, Hermione."

Hermione nodded in understanding as Albus went on.

"Lucius was never arrested or convicted. He got away that night and went back to a normal life. He, however, did not finish his task. That task was to bring Professor McGonagall to Voldemort's side."

"In order to get her away from you, Professor? So that you would be an easier target, right?" Harry asked.

Albus shook his head. "Not completely, Harry. You see, there was a little boy whom Voldemort could not defeat. And that little boy, was you. Voldemort fears me of course, yet he also fears you because he does not yet know how to defeat you. You see, Professor McGonagall is in the way of not just myself, but of you, Harry. She is your Head of House and almost a surrogate mother to you while you on Hogwarts grounds. But, Voldemort may not nessecarily want to get to you, Harry. You may be in the way of Professor McGonagall instead."

"I'm confused," Ron sighed.

"Ah, Mr. Weasley, it is a very confusing situation indeed. You see, eleven years ago, Lucius Malfoy was given a task. That task was to bring your Professor here to Voldemort. When the task was incomplete, Voldemort needed someone else to do the job. Dolores Umbridge fit perfectly. She was already working for the Ministry and Hogwarts needed a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. What good fortune for Voldemort. That night last year, Dolores was supposed to kill Professor McGonagall. Thankfully, she did not succeed."

"Ok, so Umbridge was supposed to kill Professor McGonagall because Malfoy didn't. But, why is Professor McGonagall involved in the first place? Why does Voldemort want her instead of me?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Voldemort knows that he needs to kill you. However, he knows how powerful Professor McGonagall is. He cannot kill you unless Professor McGonagall is either on his side, or worse, dead."

"But, he should know that Professor McGonagall would never willingly work for him!" Harry spat out.

"Yes, that is true. She would never work for him, unless she was forced to. You see, Harry, Voldemort has many capabilities that you are not yet aware of. He can make anyone follow his orders by taking over their mind and body. That is why you have had to practice Occlumency, Harry. We do not want Voldemort to possess your mind."

"I know," Harry mumbled, still bitter about what had happened the year before with Snape. Albus remained silent a moment, taking in the children's faces. Harry was looking down, Hermione had tears in her eyes, and Ron was looking...well, confused.

"Professor Dumbledore, is there more to the story? I mean, it doesn't make sense to me that Voldemort would want to take Professor McGonagall," Ron said truthfully.

Albus nodded. "Mr. Weasley, there is more to the story. But, this part of the story is not known to anyone but a few select members of the Order and staff. I believe I can trust you with this information, correct?"

All three heads nodded and their faces became very serious. They listened intently to everything Dumbledore was saying.

"Tom Riddle, Voldemort, was always after the prettiest girls while he was at Hogwarts. Your Professor here caught his eye. Unfortunately, she did not return his feelings. It has been his goal ever since then to capture her for his own...pleasure," Albus finished softly. He saw Minerva shift uneasily in her chair out of the corner of his eye. He cleared his throat and continued. "So you can see why it is imperative that we keep her safe."

"Professor, I know this is difficult, but we just want to understand. Is that what Lucius Malfoy did to you eleven years ago?" Hermione asked quietly.

All three Gryffindors never thought they would see their strict Transfiguration teacher turn white, but the color quickly faded out of her face. She looked up at the three students with wide eyes. She didn't know how to respond. There was no way she could lie to them. They would find out eventually. And, it would probably help them understand...She managed a nod before looking back down. Hermione's eyes flooded with tears for her Professor. Everyone knew that Professor McGonagall was her favorite professor...and now...well now, Voldemort had managed to hurt Professor McGonagall, and Hermione couldn't do anything about it.

"As you can see, this goes much deeper than anyone else knows," Albus said. "This information cannot be revealed to anyone. Along with the next piece of information I am about to give. The only other person you are allowed to tell is Mr. Longbottom. He will need to know as I will be putting the four of you in charge of watching out for the students and professors while Ms. Umbridge is still around. Is that understood?"

Three heads bobbed up and down once again. Albus looked at Minerva once again and then back at the Trio.

"If Voldemort ever found this out, I cannot tell you what his actions would be. They would be more severe than ever before. Harry, you would feel his anger through your scar...but this time, his anger would not cease until either Professor McGonagall or I were dead."

Three very serious faces turned very confused as Albus took a deep breath and continued. "You see, the most powerful witch and wizard of the age are joined by more than friendship. Professor McGonagall and I are married."


	29. Chapter 29

"Bloody hell!" Ron's voice rang out in the silent room before he had a chance to think about what he was saying. Hermione glared at him. He looked down and said sheepishliy, "Sorry."

"It is quite alright, Mr. Weasley. I know this is a shock to all of you."

"How long have you been married?" Hermione asked, having suspected all along that there was something going on between her two favorite professors.

"Ten years," Albus replied. He stood and walked over next to Minerva's chair, placing an arm around the back of the chair. She still would not look up into the children's faces. "I want all of you to understand the seriousness of this situation."

"We do, sir," Harry replied. "I think we understand now why we have to keep Professor McGonagall safe."

"Right you are, Harry. And I would like to enlist the help of the DA if you wouldn't mind."

All three faces brightened. "Of course, Professor Dumbledore. I know the DA would be happy to help in anything you ask of us."

Hermione nodded in agreement. "I'm sure that all the past members would love to get together again and help in making plans."

"But what about Umbridge?" Ron asked, his voice squeaking slightly. Minerva looked up at Albus, concern in her eyes. She didn't want anything to happen to the students on account of her. Albus squeezed her shoulder gently and looked back at the students.

"I would ask that you not call a meeting until Ms. Umbridge is away from the castle. Plan a meeting for the beginning of next week. Tell no one but the members of the DA. And do not, under any circumstances, let anyone else find out about this," he answered grimly.

"Don't worry, sir. We won't," Harry said for all of them. "We want to help in any way we can."

"Your help is most appreciated. I must inform you of one other factor that must be taken into account."

"What is it, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"If Voldemort finds out about Professor McGonagall and I, he will no doubt try to kill us immediately. However, it will not be just the two of us he is taking down, but three. Professor McGonagall is with child."

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed again before Hermione slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Sorry, Professor," Hermione said to Minerva before glaring at Ron.

"Yea, sorry," Ron said after Hermione took her hand away.

"Is that why you were sick, Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. If Dolores finds out anything about my condition, she will inform the Dark Lord immediately. We will be in grave danger...all of us," Minerva said, fear in her voice for the first time.

"Professor McGonagall has been getting as much rest as she can but it is not easy with her schedule. If you three and Mr. Longbottom could help her out by keeping Dolores Umbridge away, it will be much easier for your Professor to get the rest she requires," Albus explained.

All three nodded. Albus noticed that the expressions on their faces were grave and dark. This was not how three young teen-agers should look. They should be happy, joyful, full of life...not bogged down with the burdens of their entire world.

"I believe that is enough for one night. Your heads have been filled to the maximum with information. We both know that we can trust you. It is time for you to get a good night of rest. I'm afraid it may be the last night of good rest for all three of you. There is much to be done."

"Thank you for trusting us," Harry said sincerely, looking Albus straight in the eye.

Albus was surprised at Harry's tone...it was not angry or vengeful...it was true. "You have never given us reason not to trust you. We will discuss more of this later. Now, it is time for you to get some rest. Off you go. And watch out for a certain someone lurking in the hallways," he warned.

"Goodnight, Professors," Hermione said.

"Goodnight," Minerva said to all of them as the door closed behind them.

The Trio looked at each other, not really comprehending all that they had been told. Ron was the only one to speak.

"All I have to say is...bloody hell."

"Do you think they can handle this, Albus? I mean...it is so much for them to think and worry about. They are only teen-agers. This should not be something they have to deal with," Minerva said, standing to face her husband.

"Unfortunately, there are not enough of us to stand against all of Voldemort's followers. We need their help, Minerva," he said sadly, taking her into his arms. They were silent for a few moments, each thinking their own thoughts.

Minerva sighed and looked at Albus once again. "I had better get back to my room. Dolores is probably still patroling the hallway."

"Then I will go with you."

"Albus, it's too dangerous..."

"There is no reason for her to suspect anything. You and I often have late meetings to discuss student and faculty activities. Don't worry...everything will be fine."

He led her out of his office and down the hallway towards her room. He kept on the lookout for Dolores while making sure to keep a fearless mask on in front of Minerva. He worried for her safety, for the baby's safety. He looked both ways before kissing her softly.

"I'll be back soon. I just have to patrol the dungeons," he whispered.

She nodded and squeezed his hand. "Be careful."

She walked into her bedchamber and crawled into bed. She was too tired to deal with or think about Dolores Umbridge. It would have to wait until morning.

Dolores Umbridge left the castle at the end of the week, anger in her every bone. She had found nothing at Hogwarts that she could "report to the ministry." However, the faculty, trio and Neville, knew that "the ministry" meant Voldemort. She did not return to Hogwarts, not until the night of May 25th.

Minerva was about three weeks away from her due date. She was excited, as were the Trio. Hermione had been helping out Minerva with some grading so that she could get more rest. The students were extremely excited to soon be going home for the summer. It seemed that this year had been the most stressful of all.

Albus was the only who did not seem excited to see the school year end. He knew what was coming. He knew that the students would not be able to enjoy their summer, not with Voldemort on the loose. He was contemplating what to do in his office when a flustered Severus Snape ran in.

"Headmaster!" he exclaimed, running up to Albus' desk. "We have a problem."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville quickly ran alongside Madam Pomfrey. They knew when she hurried into the Gryffindor Common Room that something had happened, something was wrong.

Rushing into Albus' office, they stopped quickly, seeing the room filled with people. Albus stepped forward, in front of a semicircle of witches and wizards.

"Good. We are now all here. It is time to put our plan into action," he said seriously.

Harry looked at his fellow students and saw the fearful yet brave looks on their faces. They all nodded at each other and turned back to face Dumbledore.

"Severus will leave with Professor McGonagall right now and apparate outside of the grounds. At such a time that Severus returns to the castle, I will go alone to Voldemort, throwing off any suspicion of our attack. Then members of the Order and faculty will follow me by portkey to the place where Voldemort and his Death Eaters have gathered. Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley will arrive and stay hidden until such a time that they are needed to aid in the battle. Are there any questions about that?" he asked, looking around the room.

Everyone remained silent. Albus turned and nodded to Severus. Snape stepped forward and held out his hand. Minerva stepped forward as well and took hold of it. The Trio had never seen their professor look so strong or courageous.

She knew what she had to do and what this battle would entail. She searched Albus' eyes quickly and nodded at him. He did the same to her. Within seconds, both were gone. Albus turned back around.

"Mr. Longbottom, I will ask that you return to Gryffindor Tower and summon all of the members of the DA. You and the other members will accompany the rest of the students into the Great Hall and keep watch. Madam Pomfrey will lock you in. No one is to leave the Great Hall until we return. Madam Pomfrey, you will be in the hospital wing should anyone need your assistance."

"Of course, Headmaster. Come along, Neville," Poppy answered. She and Neville quickly exited the office.

Albus looked around at all the faces in the room. They were serious, brave, some fearful. Yet, they were unwavering. They all knew the task at hand and the danger they were about to face. They knew that not everyone may return. He sighed and pulled out three portkeys.

"Now, we wait."

"My Lord...I have brought what you have requested," Severus said sternly.

A ice cold finger traced a line down Minerva's cheek. "You have done well, Severus. You are my most loyal servant. Now, I have all I need," Voldemort replied, his voice filled with lust.

Arthur and Molly Weasley walked over to the Trio and sat them down on a couch.

"You are all prepared, right?" Arthur asked, worry filling his voice. "You know exactly what to do?"

"We know what to do, Dad," Ron said. "Professor Dumbledore has been preparing us for this all year."

Ever since Voldemort's last plan had failed, Albus knew that his next plan would involve Severus. Considering Severus was still a Death Eater in Voldemort's eyes, he of course would be the solution to Voldemort's problem. And Albus had not been wrong.

Severus told him that night that he, along with the other Death Eaters, had been summoned to the Dark Forest outside of Hogwarts. There, Voldemort was waiting. He told Severus of his plan. Take Minerva on a walk down to the dungeons, making up something about a student breaking into his classroom. Then, capture her, and bring her to his side. Then, return to Hogwarts and tell them of her kidnapping. Voldemort's plan was to lure Dumbledore out of the castle and kill him. Minerva would then be his and no one would be in the castle to protect Harry Potter.

Severus had run straight to Dumbledore. They knew this had been coming and they had a plan of their own. Dumbledore alerted all the members of the Order to Hogwarts as well as the rest of the staff. When Severus returned, he would tell Albus exactly where Voldemort was so he and his troupe could go fight him off and get Minerva back. The Trio would come along to help if any of the members fell. The three teen-agers knew they were to stay hidden. They were not to be in Voldemort's sights. If they were, they would be the main targets.

Many of the people in Dumbledore's office were pacing, fiddling with their wands, or speaking quietly to each other. Remus came over to the three as well.

"Everything will be alright as long as you remember exactly what Dumbledore told you. Do not worry about the rest of us. Protect yourselves at all cost," he said to Harry.

"We will. Do you think...well, that Sirius..." Harry began.

Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "He would be very proud of all three of you."

Harry nodded. Mrs. Weasley was fussing with Ron's robes.

"Now, I want you to be alert. I wish you wouldn't be out there, but Dumbledore insisted. He knows what he's doing. Don't go looking for a fight. Wait until it comes to you," she said hastily.

"We know, Mum. We know," Ron said, taking her hands in his to stop her from playing with his robes. She put her hands on his cheeks, tears coming to her eyes.

"We love you all, very much," she said. Ron nodded, knowing how hard it was for her to let him fight. He even let her kiss him on the cheek without grimacing or wiping it away.

The door to Albus' office opened quickly. Severus rushed in and stopped in front of Dumbledore.

"The dark forest...right in the center," he said, trying to catch his breath.

"Just as I suspected," Dumbledore said, pulling out the a portkey. He handed it to Harry. "When this lights up, you will be transported to us. Hide behind the trees. Do not let anyone see you."

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

Albus pulled out a second portkey and handed it to Alastor. "Alastor, I trust you will know when all of you are needed."

"Of course, Dumbledore. We'll be there."

"Very well. I shall see you all soon. Be strong and we will succeed."

He pulled out the last portkey and was gone.

Minerva was being held by two Death Eaters, Crabbe and Goyle. She kept trying to get away but it was to no avail. They had her in their grips and would not let her move. Voldemort was pacing in front of her.

"Where is Dumbledore?"

"I don't know," she answered coldly.

"Yes, you do! He is supposed to be here! Severus left almost a half hour ago. Doesn't Dumbledore want his Deputy back?"

"Of course I do, Tom."

Voldemort turned quickly, his wand out. He met another wand, the wand of Albus Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore...we meet again."

"I believe that you have taken someone against their will. It is time you let her go, Tom."

"That is not my name!" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes, it is. You will always be Tom Riddle. The young man I taught in Transfiguration. You were quite good you know. Why you ever turned into this...I do not know."

"Quiet! I do not want to hear you speak! I only want to kill you."

"As you wish. But, you must let Professor McGonagall go before we fight."

"Never."

"I will not have her harmed because of a battle between the two of us," Albus said seriously.

"Don't worry," Voldemort said, a quirky grin forming from the corner of his lips. "She will not be harmed."

Albus took a step forward. "If she gets hurt in any way, there is no telling what will happen to you, Tom. I suggest you let her go and end this now."

"I told you, never!"

"Very well. It is your choice."

"My choice? Dumbledore, you are outnumbered. You may be powerful...but not so powerful as to take on all of us," he said, gesturing towards the circle of Death Eaters that had surrounded them.

"We shall see," Albus replied calmly.

With that, a bright light shone behind Albus. The Order and faculty came into view, all with wands out and ready for battle. Voldemort quickly regained his stance after the surprise.

"I must say you are always prepared, Dumbledore."

"Always, Tom."

"Then let this battle begin!" he hissed. "_Crucio!"_


	30. Chapter 30

Ron paced nervously in front of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office. He kept glancing at the portkey sitting on the table, waiting for it to light up. Hermione was going over every spell she had ever read about or learned. Harry was sitting quietly, thinking about what he was about to witness. It had been almost fifteen minutes and still there was no sign of the portkey changing.

"Make sure everyone stays calm. If you need something, call me by the fire, alright?" Poppy asked Neville.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey."

"Good." With that, she shut the doors to the Great Hall and locked the student body of Hogwarts in. Neville turned around and was face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"What is the meaning of this, Longbottom? Why are we all in here with no teachers?" he asked, his evil glare staring Neville down.

Neville backed up against the doors as Draco advanced. "Just...just sit down, Malfoy. They'll be here to explain soon."

"Why are you in charge? You couldn't harm anyone!"

"He's been put in charge by Professor Dumbledore and I suggest you sit down, Malfoy," Dean said, coming up behind the pair. His wand was out and pointed at Draco. As Malfoy went to reach for his wand, Dean cried, "_Accio wand!"_

Draco's wand came flying out from under his robes and into Dean's hand. "Now go sit down!" he exclaimed again.

"Give me back my wand."

"Not until Professor Dumbledore gets here. I'm not afraid to put you in a body bind ya know."

Draco was about to respond but instead, he did as Dean said and went to sit with Crabbe and Goyle. Dean turned to Neville.

"You ok?"

"Yea, thanks. Maybe I shouldn't have been put in charge."

"Yes you should've Neville. Professor Dumbledore knows just what he is doing."

"_Stupefy_!"

_"Crucio!"_

Curses were hurled back and forth between both sides. A short, plump, hooded figure moved in front of Molly Weasley after she had successfully put a young Death Eater into a body bind.

"You think you're so powerful, Mrs. Weasley? Funny, I didn't know. I thought you always hid behind your husband and took care of those six little brats!" the woman spat.

Molly Weasley did not grow angry easily, but her voice was stronger than ever as she threw a spell at the woman. Successfully putting up a shield, the woman deflected the curse. She started laughing, a laugh that no one would be able to miss.

"You know, I was quite upset that I did not get to give your sons what they deserved after they made my life so horrible last year."

"It was just what you deserved, Dolores!" Molly shouted and threw another curse.

The two women battled for what seemed like an eternity until Dolores caught Molly off guard. Molly screamed and fell to the ground, Dolores laughing high and loud. Arthur heard Molly's screams and quickly ducked out of the way to come to her side. He looked up and saw Dolores laughing, anger filling his every body.

"_Stupefy!"_

Dolores looked "stunned" as she fell to the ground. Arthur looked over Molly and then over to Alastor.

"Moody! It's Molly!"

Alastor's eye looked over and quickly threw the portkey to Arthur before hurling another curse at Lucius Malfoy. Arthur caught the portkey and taking Molly in his arms, the two were transported back to Hogwarts. As he rushed his wife up to the infirmary, the portkey in Dumbledore's office began to glow.

"Hhh...Harry! Look!" Ron said, running over to the table. Harry and Hermione both stood and all three looked around at each other.

"Alright...let's go," Harry said.

All three put their hands on the portkey and were immediately transported to the battle site. No one noticed them appear so they quickly moved behind a few broken tree stumps. They watched carefully as their professors and the Order members battled with the Death Eaters. Harry took a keen interest in what Dumbledore and Voldemort were doing.

A few moments later, he noticed Voldemort looking over at Professor McGonagall inbetween throwing curses at Dumbledore. She was battling Bellatrix. He saw Voldemort point his wand to throw his next curse but quickly turned it on Professor McGonagall's back and threw it at her. A long rope flew from the end of his wand, wrapped around her and pulled her to him. Taken completely by surprise, Dumbledore lowered his wand as Voldemort put his wand to Minerva's throat.

Harry poked Hermione and pointed. She gasped and put a hand to her mouth. Ron looked over as well and looked positively green.

"I suggest you put that down, Tom," Albus said calmly.

"I told you that is not my name!" Voldemort exclaimed.

"You do not want to hurt her. You want to kill me. Do not put her in the middle."

"And why? She is mine! She will never be yours again!"

"Maybe so, but that is to be decided by the outcome of this battle. You are not playing fair."

"Have I ever?" Voldemort asked, laughing at himself. "No, no, no Professor Dumbledore. I have never played fair. I know how to get what I want," he said, looking Minerva over.

At that precise moment, Severus appeared next to Voldemort and Minerva.

"My Lord, I apologize for coming so late, but I could not find Potter anywhere," he said hastily.

"What?" Voldemort screamed, turning to look at Severus. "Where is he?"

"I do not know, my Lord. I have searched the entire castle. Neither he nor Miss Granger or the young Mr. Weasley could be found."

"They are around here somewhere," Voldemort said. "They must have started traveling this way."

While he was surmising where the students were, Albus and Minerva were developing a plan of their own. Albus caught Minerva's eye and she nodded at him. Knowing that Voldemort's hold was not as strong, he had only been waiting for her signal.

_"Accio!"_ he cried as Minerva flew into his arms. Voldemort turned quickly as Albus threw another curse at him, Minerva moving back over to fight Bellatrix. Snape disappeared into the woods. Harry watched him move off quickly and figured he was pretending to find the three of them. Suddenly, there was a cry from the battlefield as Remus fell.

"No!" Harry cried but no one heard him. Professor Sinistra tried to move Remus' body out of harm's way, making two holes where Death Eaters had ganged up on Albus. Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione, both having their wands at the ready.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and looked to Ron. Ron gulped and nodded to.

"Let's go," Harry said as he ran from behnd the tree. The three students fought hard against the Death Eaters, showing the talent they had learned from being in "Dumbledore's Army." Voldemort, having been preoccupied with Albus, had not noticed Harry until Lucius Malfoy fell. Voldemort quickly turned his wand upon Harry, but looking around, saw that almost all of his Death Eaters had fallen or were in danger of being defeated. Being a Slytherin, he always saved his own neck. He turned back to Albus.

"I will be back and I will have many more followers. You know this Dumbledore. And I will take what I want...after I kill both you and Potter. Be warned," he said icily. And with that, he, along with the Death Eaters still fighting, disappeared.

Dumbledore looked around, his wand still out. Quickly, he pointed his wand at all the fallen Death Eaters and tied them together.

"Kingsley, would you please transport these to the Ministry of Magic where they are to be tried later this morning," Albus said.

"Of course," Kingsley answered as he levitated the group of Death Eaters. They were all soon gone.

Albus quickly hurried over to Lupin and checked his vital signs. "He is still alive. Alastor..."

"I'm on it, Dumbledore," Mad-Eye said. He took a portkey from Albus and he and Remus were transported to the hospital wing.

Albus turned to the rest of the group. Almost all were breathing heavily, exhausted from what they had just been through. All had cuts and bruises on their faces, arms, and legs. Their robes were tattered, hair out of place, and grim expressions on their faces.

"We will all return to the castle. The students will be wondering why they have been locked in the Great Hall for so long. We will have a celebratory dinner later this evening where we will explain what has happened to the students. I would like to speak with all of you after the students have returned to the dormitories. And then you will all receive the rest that you deserve. Thank you...all of you...for what you have accomplished tonight," he finished softly.

They all nodded and looked around at each other. They all looked like they had just been through a tornado...dirty and mangled. But, at Dumbledore's motion, they formed a line and started back towards Hogwarts. Minerva gently took Albus' arm, knowing how much pain he must be in. He, knowing the injuries she had sustained, made sure to keep a strong hold on her as they walked back up the hill. As the group reached the top of the hill, so did the sun. It was the sign of hope they needed that they had won a very important battle.

Ginny moved along the tables, looking over all of the students. A few were sleeping but most were talking quietly, wondering where their teachers were. She reached the end of Gryffindor's Table and walked up to Neville.

"Do you think everything's alright? They've been gone all night," she said quietly.

"I'm sure Fawkes would have warned us if we were in danger," Neville said, unusually confident.

Ginny nodded. "Yes, you're probably right."

At that moment, the doors of the Great Hall burst open. Immediately, everyone became silent. Neville, with his wand out, gently pushed Ginny behind him. His wand dropped, however, when he saw Albus and Minerva walking slowly through the door. His mouth dropped slightly at their appearance, Ginny gasping behind him.

The Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress led those who had been in battle up the row between the tables. The silence ended as all of those who had fought Voldemort came into view. A single person began clapping and then another...and another...until suddenly, the entire Hall had erupted in applause, cheering, and shouting. The only people not cheering were a select few at the Slytherin table, Malfoy included, who had scowls on their faces.

After everyone had been seated at the Head Table, Albus turned around slowly and held up his bloody hands. The Hall quieted as the students sat down.

"Thank you for your kind welcome. I would like to thank all of you for your patience this evening. I know it is difficult not knowing what is going on around you...but it was for your safety. Tonight, Lord Voldemort returned to the Dark Forest along with a group of his Death Eaters. Your Professors, select members of the wizarding community, and three of your fellow students," he said, motioning to those sitting at the Head Table, "fought bravely against Voldemort and his followers. I am pleased to announce that many of his Death Eaters have been taken into Ministry custiody and will be placed on trial later today. Voldemort had disappeared once again, but he is very weak and without many of his most loyal supporters. Tonight...was a victory for our side," Albus said, pride in his voice.

The Hall broke out into applause again, Neville clapping wildly until Ginny tugged on his sleeve.

"Do you see my Mum and Dad?" she asked.

Neville looked around the Head Table and was shocked to not see Molly and Arthur amongst its members.

"I'm sure they're fine," he said quickly. But nothing he said could help the sinking feeling Ginny had in the pit of her stomach. After the applause had died down, Albus spoke once again.

"It it time for all of you to get some rest. Prefects, please lead all students back to the dormitories. Mr. Longbottom, please lead the Gryffindors back as Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger will need to remain here. There will be a celebratory dinner this evening and...all classes are cancelled for today," he finished, a small smile on his face.

The students, beaming and applauding, filed out of the Great Hall. Albus turned to look at all of the people sitting at the Head Table.

"Again, my thanks to all of you for your help tonight. You will find rooms along the North corridor ready and waiting for you. However, I must insist that all go to Madam Pomfrey's to be checked thoroughly for any injuries. Mr. Weasley..."

Ron looked up quickly and grew nervous at Albus' sympathetic expression.

"I am afraid that the reason yourself, Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter were summoned was because your mother fell in battle. Your father rushed her to the hospital wing right away. I suggest that you get your sister and go immediatley to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey can update you on her condition."

Ron gulped and stumbled as he stood. His face was white with fear as he made to go out of the Great Hall. Hermione stood quickly.

"Professor...may I..."she began, but Albus already knew what she wanted to do. Albus nodded and Hermione ran to Ron, taking his arm and rushing him towards Gryffindor Tower.

Harry looked at the Headmaster and noted how tired and old he seemed. "Excuse me, Professor."

Albus looked over at Harry. "You may go see to Remus, Harry."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, rushing out after his friends. Albus turned back to the others and motioned for them to go to the hospital wing. He reached out a hand to Minerva. She took it gratefully and stood next to him, letting the others go first.

She looked up at him and brushed away a trickle of blood that was coming from a cut on his cheek. "Albus..."

"Yes?" he asked, leading her out of the Great Hall.

"Are you alright?"

He squeezed her hand gently. "Knowing that you are safe is all that I am worried about. I am fine, Minerva."

She smiled slightly and remained silent until they reached the hospital wing.


	31. Chapter 31

The beginning of June found most of the Order in Grimmauld Place once again, along with the Trio, Neville, and Ginny. Fred and George popped in from time to time. Harry and Ron walked into the living room and found Molly and Remus arguing over some type of spell.

"I'm telling you, Molly, I am right!" Remus shouted from his couch.

"You are not, Remus!" she exclaimed back from her end of the room.

"Would both of you stop?" Hermione said, clearly frustrated at the way they were acting, as she came walking into the room. "This is not good for your recovery! Madam Pomfrey said you needed peace and quiet." She set down a tray of tea and poured some for both of them.

"You're right, Hermione. I'm sorry, Molly," Remus said, taking his cup.

"I'm sorry too," she said quietly. "Hermione...I do wish that I could do something to help in the kitchen. Are you sure that Minerva is alright in there?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley. Dinner is almost ready. Would you like to eat in here or at the table?"

"The table!" both she and Remus said quickly. The kids smiled at each other. They knew that these two members of the Order did not like being cooped up on the couch all day.

The Trio made their way into the kitchen where they found Minerva conjuring up some vegetables for dinner.

"They want to eat in here, Professor," Hermione told her.

Minerva turned and smiled slightly. "I figured they would. Would you go round up everyone. This should be done in about five minutes."

"We'll do it," Ron said as he and Harry left the kitchen. They were about to go upstairs to get Ginny and Neville when they heard a crash from the kitchen. They hurried back in and saw Hermione and Minerva picking up a plate.

"Alright Hermione?" Ron asked.

"It was my fault. I dropped it," Minerva said. She tried to put the plate back together but it didn't seem to be working. Hermione put it back together and set the plate on the counter.

"Professor, why don't you go rest for awhile. I can finish this. You seem tired," she said.

"I'm quite alright, Miss Granger," Minerva said smartly.

"Of course, Professor. I just wanted to make sure Professor Dumbledore would not get upset that you haven't gotten much rest today," Hermione said quietly.

The boys stifled grins as they saw the change on Minerva's face. Albus had been at the Ministry all day, trying to work out some things with the Minister. He had made her promise to rest because of the trouble she had sleeping the night before. She knew he would be upset, just as Hermione had said, if he came back and she was exhausted again. She sighed and relented.

"Alright, but call me if you need something," she said, heading towards the door.

"We will, Professor," Harry said.

Minerva walked towards the steps and began to ascend them when a twinge in her back made her stop in her tracks. She hung on to the banister for support and waited for the pain to pass. Neville and Ginny were coming down the steps at the same time.

"Professor, are you alright?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, thank you Miss Weasley. I believe dinner is ready for all of you," she replied, allowing the two to pass her.

"You're sure, Professor?" Ginny asked again, worry in her eyes.

Minerva nodded and started up the steps once again. Ginny and Neville walked into the living room to help Molly and Remus up.

"Who were you talking to dear?" Molly asked as Ginny supported her arm walking into the kitchen.

"Professor McGonagall. She doesn't look well," Ginny said.

"What?" Molly asked, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"I asked if she was alright but she said that she was fine."

Molly looked at Remus and he nodded. "We need Poppy," he said quietly.

Albus took the note from the owl that was insistently pecking his arm. He read it and dropped his pen. The other men in the room looked at him quickly and noticed something was wrong.

"Albus," Arthur began, "is everything alright?"

"I am afraid that I have business I need to attend to immediately. Gentleman, please, continue with the discussion," he said, getting up out of his chair.

Arthur had a feeling he knew what was going on. He had never seen Albus' eyes show fear except when it dealt with Minerva. He just hoped that she and the baby would make it through this alright.

Poppy flew into the fireplace and quickly shook herself off. All of the teen-agers were sitting in the kitchen with worried looks on their faces.

"Where is she?"

"Upstairs with Mum and Remus," Ginny said quickly.

Poppy didn't even ask what was going. She rushed up the steps and into Minerva's bedroom. "Minerva...oh no..."

Tapping fingers were stopped quickly as Ron put his hand over Hermione's. "Hermione, it won't help to worry."

"We haven't heard anything for three hours!"

"Well, when Mum had Ginny, it took a long time if I remember right," he said, trying to be helpful.

"Really?" she asked, gaining a little bit of hope.

Ron nodded.

"What I'm wondering is where Professor Dumbledore is. We sent him the owl a long time ago. He should be here by now," Harry said, looking out the window.

"Maybe he couldn't get away," Neville put in.

All fears of Albus' whereabouts came to a close as he appeared in the kitchen.

"Professor! Where were you? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Miss Granger. I am fine. I had to take many precautions in getting back here tonight. Is Minerva alright?"

"Madam Pomfrey is here and upstairs with Mum and Remus," Ginny told him.

"And the baby?" he asked, a little worry filling his voice.

"We haven't heard anything yet, Professor," Harry replied.

Albus nodded. "Are you all alright down here?"

They all nodded and he smiled slightly. "Please don't worry. If I know Minerva, she's probably yelling at all of them to leave her alone and let her do this by herself. She will be fine," he said, aiming his comments mostly at Ginny and Hermione, knowing how worried they were. "I will send someone down to report to you all periodically. Thank you for the note."

And with that, he too rushed up the steps.

"Poppy," he asked, four long hours later, "she take this much longer."

Minerva had fallen into a restless sleep, waking every once in awhile when a contraction would hit. Molly and Remus had left to sit with the teens for awhile.

"Albus, I can't do anything. The baby has to come on its own time. It's good that she's resting now."

"She doesn't show that she's in pain, but I know it must be excrutiating," he said, eyeing her worridly. She moved slightly and with every single action, his eyes followed her.

Poppy touched his arm gently. "She'll be alright, Albus. She's strong. And she wants this baby more than anything else. Let her rest now and she'll be ready when the baby is. Albus..."

He looked from Minerva over to Poppy.

"Believe me. Min will be alright!"

He nodded but was still not convinced.

Hermione's head lifted off of Ron's shoulder the next morning after she was awoken by an unfamiliar sound. She listened again and a gigantic smile crossed her face. She shook Ron furiously.

"Ron! Wake up, wake up!"

"Wh...what is it?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning widely.

"Listen!"

Everyone else, having heard Hermione, listened as well. After a few seconds they heard it again.

"Come on!" Harry exclaimed as they all dashed for the staircase.

"And just where do you think you're going?" a frazzled looking Molly Weasley asked, blocking their advance up the staircase.

"We thought we heard..." Ginny began as Molly put her hand up.

"Enough said. I have to go get some things in the kitchen. Go on up, but knock first and for heaven's sake, be quiet about it!"

She let them through and as soon as she was out of view, they finished running up the steps. They knocked on Minerva's bedroom door and it was opened by Madam Pomfrey.

"We were wondering when you lot would be up here. Come in, come in, just be quiet," she said, ushering the five teen-agers into the dimly lit room.

They quietly entered the room and each gasped at the scene in front of them. Albus was sitting on the side of the bed, holding a tiny baby in his right arm. With his left hand, he was holding on to Minerva's hand. She smiled at them weakly. Albus stood and let go of her hand.

"I believe you Gryffindors have not met our daughter."

Hermione and Ginny had to conceal their squeals as Albus brought the little bundle over to them. The little Dumbledore was very tiny but had a head full of auburn hair. She was sleeping peacefully with her little hand curled around Albus' finger.

"She's beautiful," Hermione spoke quietly.

"She's kinda small," Ron said as Ginny elbowed him in the side.

"Newborns usually are, Ron," Remus said, chuckling, from the corner of the room.

"How are you feeling, Professor?" Neville asked timidly.

"I'm just fine, Neville," Minerva said, smiling as Albus brought the little girl back over to the bed and handed her to her mother.

"What's her name?" Harry asked as Albus motioned for them to come closer to the bed.

"Well, we have just decided but we actually would like your approval, Harry," Albus said, looking directly at the young wizard.

The shock was evident on Harry's face. "M..my approval? Whatever for?"

"We were hoping to name her Lillian Grace...and call her Lily," Albus explained.

Harry could feel his emotions welling up inside of him. He didn't want to cry in front of anyone but he had never been so touched. He looked from Albus to Minerva who was looking at him, hope and tears filling her eyes.

"You don't need my approval," Harry explained softly. "I'd be honored to have her called Lily."

The new parents smiled at their students and then down at their new daughter. No matter how bad the circumstances surrounding the house were, the room was warm, comfortable, and filled with love, and most importantly, joy.


End file.
